


Morut'yc Morut

by CajunSpice714



Series: Legends of Ithbar [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ? - Freeform, Abduction, Alpha!Ben, Alpha!Kylo, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Thoughts, Asexual!Ben, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo has left the station, Ben Solo is a mouse, Ben gets a pretty collar (not), Ben's Backstory, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood licking, Brief mention of suicide attempt, COMPLETE!, COWARD!, Choo-choo bitches, Cliffhanger of Doooooooom, Dadam girls rule, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death? Maybe? Idk We haven't gotten that far in the fic yet ;), Descriptions of rabbit skinning/butchering, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gore, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Have some back story, He protecc He attacc He big and fucking blacc, He will eat you nom nom, I love you all!, I'm all about that Ben Solo Pain Train, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mention of abuse, Mild discription of torture, Naked!ben, Non-Traditional, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, Take a picture Rey it will last longer, Teacher!Ben, Thanks so much for reading!, This is a rollercoaster of emotions, This is all sorts of domestic af, World History, and Alpha!Kylo is soo soo good, basically the bad guys are bad, brain washing plots, brief mention of suicidal thoughts, brief thoughts of filicide, descriptions of aftermath of assault, forced lactation?, forced motherhood?, graphic depiction of violence, here comes the pain train, hold on to your hats kids, human trafficking plots, if it counts as torture IDEFK, introducing: - Freeform, it gets dark there for a bit., just read it?, mention of abortion, mind the fucking tags, my brain hurts from trying to think of tags, sexual coersion situations, talks about sexual acts, there's bloody shit happening here, wolf!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714
Summary: In a world ruled by Wolves, humans are treated as slaves working in camps across the country. An attempt to escape Be'sala, the southeastern slave compound, lands Rey squarely in the lap of the Alpha Ben Solo. But, if Rey isn't a wolf why does Ben scent her as one?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the lovely [Dryless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryless/pseuds/dryless) for being absolutely wonderful and talking me through the finer points of this fic.She also edited it, so thank you for making my fic look and sound better.  
> Also thank you to [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer) for answering questions about A/B/O Dynamics and letting me talk through some of the more confusing bits of Rey and Ben's dynamics.  
> And last massive love to everyone in The Writing Den for encouraging me to write this, because I would have never had an interest or the courage if it hadn't been for y'all.

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/42918301811/in/dateposted-public/)

She has been running for what felt like days, but Rey knows by the darkness of the sky still that it has only been a few hours. While she hopes the heavy snow that was falling would cover her steps she knows she hasn’t been quiet in her movements. Hope wells in her chest that maybe, just maybe she has bought herself a little bit of time before the dogs track her down and she would inevitably be dragged back and lashed for her attempt to escape. The forest is quiet in the way only heavy snowfall would soften the world around her. Her steps slow, her chest and throat is tight with thirst and exhaustion, skin nearly frozen. She stumbles when she reaches a clearing and frowns, taking in the cabin that has been set up there. She thought she knew the entire surrounding of her now former slave camp, but this dwelling is new.

 

Well it obviously isn’t new, but it is to her. Perhaps she has gotten farther away than she initially thought?

 

A red-orange glow is cast over the entire area and Rey can’t help but be drawn to its warmth, shivering as she looks around. She can see large footprints leading away from the large wood burning furnace towards the opposite direction of the woods.

 

Hoping that whoever lives there is gone, Rey stumbles forward and plants herself onto the chair resting in front of the open door of the furnace. Shivering and wet, she sniffles as she tries to warm herself. She pulls off her boots and socks before setting them closer. The canvas material of her boots isn’t made for snow but will dry quickly by the warmed metal, and her socks are thin enough to dry as well.

 

She sits as close as she can to the metal body of the furnace to warm her frozen frame and picks at the braids and knots woven into her hair, hoping to free some of the tresses to disguise herself before whomever owns the cabin returns. She turns her attention back to the cabin for a moment and decides to investigate, to make sure there is no one inside.

 

She moves quickly, sprinting on her toes to the stairs and up the porch of the cabin.

 

“Planning on robbing me, are you little bird?”

 

The dark voice causes Rey to let out a loud inhuman screech as she feels a hand on her waist. She grabs the first thing that her hand can gain contact with and swings. The sharp blade of the brush scythe mars the pale flesh of her sudden attacker’s face from eyebrow to chin and neck, and rips into his dark shirt. He lets out a loud growl and flings his hand out, backhanding her roughly across the face.

 

Her heart flutters quick in her chest and she lets out a soft sob as she crumples to the ground, the pain flaring up her face. It stings, painful and red, and she whimpers when she touches it.

 

The intruder is a tall broad male, blood slowly drips from his face. He chuckles thick and dark. “Good swing little slave. How did you get out of the compound?” he asks, hauling her up by her arm.

 

She squeaks and tries to pull away from him but she can tell just by his size alone that he is _Atce,_ an Alpha. Rey struggles against the harsh hold he has on her wrist and pleads with him to release her. “Please... Please, I’ve been there since I was a child. Please allow me some time to be free before you send me back. Please. I’m a good worker. I can work for my freedom, please just don’t send me back.”

 

She’s shoved inside the cabin and the door latching startles her into realizing she’s been let go. She scrambles away from her captor, scrubbing away the tears on her face as she tries to find some way to escape, somewhere to hide. There is no escape, but her gaze falls on a weapon, and she darts across the room securing herself in the corner, her breathing heavy and aluminum bat held tightly in both hands while she trembles.

 

 

* * *

 

Ben had been stunned to smell another person in his neck of the woods, especially he lived roughly thirty miles from the southwestern compound. He had seen no car when he had entered the clearing, nor had he heard her steps in the woods before he had left to gather firewood. He knew by the loud screech that he had caught her off guard, which was odd because she smelled like a wolf and she should have scented him from over a mile away due to his status. But it seems she is human, not wolf, so why does she smell as such?

 

His face burns from where she caught him with the scythe. He stalks to the first aid kit under the sink and opens the peroxide before bringing it with him to the bathroom. He leaves the door open, watching the slight figure of the small mewling not-wolf in the corner while he dabs carefully at the large gash across his face and neck, growling softly at the burn. His eyes find hers in the mirror and he notices that his ring has cut her cheek and he frowns.

 

He finishes his face, knowing that it will heal quickly but it’s deep so it will probably take longer to heal and scar along the way. Grabbing some more gauze and the peroxide he moves to sit on the bed, holding out his palm to her. “Come little bird, let me tend that before it gets inflamed.”

 

She watches him with wide caramel eyes, but doesn’t move, doesn’t release the bat and he sighs heavily as he reaches out to easily grasp both of her hands in one of his and pulls, fighting the mewling feisty creature, onto the bed until he can regain control of her wrists. What he once thought were trembles of fear are chills; her skin is cold to the touch. He frowns as he pries the bat from her fingers to let it drop to the floor.

 

She’s dressed like a compound slave, not as a free person and he can’t help to be confused. Her scent says one thing but her body says another, from her frozen red skin to her dress. He dabs at the cut adorning her face tenderly, careful of the dark bruising that has welled along her jaw.

 

“Why are you dressed as a slave, little wolf?” he asks, applying more peroxide to her wound.

 

“I’m not a wolf,” the girl states as she tries to pull away from him. His grip tightens on her chin and she whimpers at the pain and stills.

 

“You smell like one,” he replies with a look in his eye that tells her that he doesn’t believe her. Why would she hide herself, how did she even get away with playing slave when she smelled as she did?

 

“Well, I am not one. I’ve been a slave for as long as I can remember. If I was a wolf I wouldn’t have this.” She lifts the hair from the back of her neck to show him the black ink branded into her skin where a mating gland would reside on someone who presented wolf. The mark of a slave.

 

He leans over to look and gets a deep lung full of the poignant smell that is distinctly _her_ and he has to step away, separate himself from her side to prevent himself from nuzzling into her hair and demanding she lay with him.

 

He pulls an ice pack from the freezer and wraps it in a towel before he offers it to her. The girl accepts it and with confusion in her eyes she presses it to her jaw, another shudder running through her.

 

“So you’ve escaped from the compound?” he asks, adding a few logs to the fireplace near the bed.

 

“What does it matter if I’ve escaped. I know you’ll just return me to them when you tire of me, _Atce._ ”

 

Ben chuckles and shakes his head, causing her to frown as he drapes a heavy animal pelt across her shoulders. She still trembles and he wonders how long she has been out in the snow but he thinks he knows, if she’s this chilled and this far from the compound she must have been out for the majority of the night. His status on her tongue, even under snark, sends a tremor down his spine that he hides, clearing his throat.

 

“Well, you’re lucky I’m not fond of Be’saya so I shan’t be returning you to them. Plus, I would be fined for damaging government property,” he chuckles as he gestures towards the ice pack in her hand.

 

“I belong to NO ONE,” the girl states as she stands, trying to raise to her full height, the thick fur slipping from her shoulders.

 

Ben chuckles and brushes a lock of hair from his face.

 

“Whatever you say, little bird.”

 

“Rey... My name’s Rey.”

 

Rey sits and Ben looks her over for a minute blinking at the sudden change in demeanor before heaving out a heavy sigh.

 

“Ben.” He replies before he stalks to the bathroom door. “Come.”

 

He gestures for her to follow before flicking on the light. He sets the water to run in the bath, not hot but lukewarm, happy that the insulation around his pipes is still working the way it should. As the water runs he moves to the armoire near his bed and looks through his clothes with a soft sigh. He knows he doesn’t have any clothes that would fit her, but he knows he can find something to cover her with.

 

Glancing over his shoulder as he folds a set of clothes and retrieves a towel he notices that Rey is still standing where he left her and he frowns. Stepping over to her his frown deepens as she doesn’t startle when he approaches, her gaze tear filled and far off.

 

“Let’s get you warmed up little one.” His voice is soft as he takes her chin carefully in his palm and lifts so her eyes are on him. “ _Rey, come._ ” It’s a dark mellow timbre that he mostly uses for unruly or upset alpha children who need a gentle but firm hand and he smiles when she sets aside the ice pack and nods, standing to follow him to the bathroom.

 

Rey isn’t shy about her body. She strips her wet clothes with trembling hands before Ben has time to turn away. She steps cautiously into the water but wails, stumbling from the tub and into Ben’s surprised arms. He soothes a hand through her hair as he talks in that same low voice he had before, trying to coax her into the bath. His fingers find a rough patch of skin at the back of her neck and he runs his fingers over it, earning a soft coo before he helps her back into the water. She whimpers and shivers as he lowers her into the bath but he keeps soothing his fingers over that one spot and she works with him, instead of against him.

 

“I’m going to go make some thing to eat, stay here and warm up a bit.” He draws the curtain around the large clawfoot tub enough to give her privacy without risking her safety.

 

Her shivering has subsided by the time he returns. “Do you want me to warm up the water?” he asks and Rey nods as she sniffles in her curled up position.

 

He knows, due to keen hearing, that she had been crying while he had left her in the bath, but the only trace of tears is the red rim of her eyes. He lets out some of the water and refills it, increasing the temperature until she touches his arm to let him know it was warm enough. Her hand trembles slightly.

 

“Thank you,” she whispers.

 

Ben gives her a gentle smile and nods, moving his hand around in the water to test the temperature for a few moments before he flicks the droplets from his hand and stands to go tend to the food.

 

“Dry off when you feel like you’re ready to get up. These clothes may be a bit big but it’s better than your wet things. I’ll hang them to dry.”

 

“Burn them. Please. I’d rather go naked than have to look at slave clothes again. I-if what you say is true and you won’t turn me in I… I’ll get out of your hair once the storm dies down.”

 

Ben nods and gathers her wet things in one hand. He knows he has to dry the clothes before he can properly discard them, and he figures she may want whatever undergarments are provided, even if for the time being.

 

He tosses the dripping clothes into the dryer in the room off the bathroom, and turns to tend the food but a noise draws his attention back to where Rey is clinging to the bar of the shower curtain with one hand and the towel with the other.

 

He sighs gently. Realizing that maybe the extent of her hypothermia was worse than he had originally thought, her incoordination causes concern to flare through his mind as he reaches for her.

 

“Here. Take my arm.” He offers out one hand as the other grasps her hip through the towel to steady her and helps her step out of the tub. He lets her wrap the towel properly around her small body before he releases her. “There. Sit and dry off.”

 

She nods mutely and his footsteps thunder across the hardwood floor as he returns to the kitchenette.

 

* * *

 

Rey sits in the bathroom as she carefully towels off her tingling skin and listens to him in the next room over.

 

It’s so quiet here, compared to the constant symphony of screams and cries of the compound. She sniffles again. He had been right about the bath, she does feel warmer, but still a bit chilled. She thought she would never be warm again.

 

Once she is sufficiently dry, Rey dons the overlarge sweatshirt that reaches almost to her knees. She contemplates forgoing the pants all together but knows she is in a house with a man she doesn’t know. She pulls on the pants, surprised at the fact that she only needs to roll the waist twice to have them fit her at a decent length.

 

A chill runs down her spine as she takes in the man, the Alpha, standing at the stove and stirring a pot. Even though he’s wearing a dark henley and dark washed jeans he commands the air in the room. Rey imagines that even when he’s in a crowded room all of the attention would be on him. She realizes in that moment that at any point within the last however long she has been in the confines of his cabin he could have taken advantage of her, especially in her weakened state. But here he is, tending to her instead. Something warm blooms in Rey’s chest and she sniffles again.

 

The sound catches Ben’s attention and he turns a cautious smile to her. He brings two mugs over, sets one on the table and pulls out a chair for her.

 

“Sit. Eat. I can’t imagine you’ve been well fed so I figured soup would be a safe bet right now. “

 

Rey nods and sits, grasping the mug between both hands.

 

“How long were you out there?” Ben asks and Rey licks her bottom lip shrugging gently.

 

“The sun had just set when I managed to get away.” She watches him take a sip of his own soup before she takes a sip of her own. “How do you do that thing with your eyes?” she asks.

 

“What thing?” He blinks at her, a stunned expression on his face and she can tell he’s trying to puzzle through what she is talking about. She watches curiously, noticing that his every emotion plays across his face.

 

“The thing you did earlier. When you were coaxing me into the bath. Your eyes changed.”

 

Rey sees the realization dawn in Ben’s eyes and she gives him a shy smile. He reaches across the table, he has long arms she notes, and holds out his hand.

 

“May I?” Rey nods and he slips his hand into her damp hair, finding that spot at the nape of her neck to stroke again as he settles his voice back into the soft dark tone he had used earlier. “ _This thing_?”

 

“Yes.” Rey feels her response leave her chest in a cooing sigh, and her head automatically tips back against his hand. The tone of his voice makes her blood turn sluggish and her mind fill with static. All she can feel is his warm hand against her cool skin and a lurch in her chest that feels like that partly awake place of contentment you go to before you completely fall asleep. Her eyes flutter closed for a brief moment and she wants to cry as he carefully draws his hand away.

 

“That’s an Alpha response. Well… for you it’s an alpha response. For me it’s just a natural occurrence. When an Alpha needs control of a subordinate they find the most sensitive spot for that person and stroke it while lowering their voice to the most non-threatening tone they can manage. That’s for soothing though, not for like- There’s different command responses for different situations though. Not just that one.” He sets his hand back to his mug, sipping his soup again as Rey comes back to herself. “I’m not the type to do it randomly but I thought you were about to go into shock on me and I didn’t want to physically haul you into the bath. That would have been traumatic.”

 

Rey nods again and sips her soup slowly, blowing on it to cool it a bit more.

 

“How did you end up in Be’sala?”  

 

Rey looks up to catch him watching her again and she shrugs as she licks the soup from her bottom lip.

 

“As soon as I was old enough to present and didn’t…I knew it was going to happen. My friend Finn had the healing... “ She turns her eyes to the dark pink mark across Ben’s face and frowns. “Will your wolf hold that scar as well? If so, I’m sorry. I was scared.” Rey dips her eyes to her mug shyly.

 

“It’s nothing you should worry about. I got far too close, too soon. I didn’t want you running back into the snow with bare feet.” He chuckles softly as Rey tries to stifle a yawn. “Finish your soup and then you can get some rest.”

 

“Where?” Rey looks around, sniffling again.

 

“There’s a bed in the loft. It’ll be warmer up there than down here, so you can take that bed.” He downs his soup and sets the mug in the sink before opening the trunk at the foot of his bed and pulling out a clean set of sheets. “Drink.” He murmurs to her as he stalks past to climb the stairs to the loft to make the bed.

 

Rey finishes her soup and stands carefully to bring her mug the sink. She scrubs both mugs plus the empty pan to her left and sets them to dry thinking that it was the least she could do after all Ben has done for her over the course of the last few hours.

 

When Ben comes down from the loft Rey makes her way up the stairs settling her somewhat still chilled and aching body on the soft mattress. A heavy sigh escapes her lips as she rests her cheek against the pillow and she shifts only slightly when a soft but heavy fur settles over her body.

 

She hums out her thanks before exhaustion overtakes her.

 

* * *

 

Ben steps away after he’s sure the fur is tucked well around Rey’s frame. He’s tempted to stay and watch her, the wolf in him screaming at him to stay, coddle, protect, so Ben allows himself a few stolen moments to observe and ponder her.

 

He thinks back to their earlier conversation. Her pupils had dilated and she had reacted to him the way he had wanted and his wolf had thrilled at such a beautiful creature melting in his hands, but that meant little to him logically since some alpha commands worked on humans as well as lesser wolves. Her attire had screamed slave when he had first caught her peering into his cabin. He takes in her sleeping form, eyeing the braids knotted in her hair and the curve of her neck. He sighs. The visible brand where her mating gland should be confirms that she is in fact a slave and not someone undercover or just a wolf playing slave.

 

He reaches out to touch the exposed skin of her brand and feels the chip that had been imprinted in her skin as an identifier. Ben lets out a slow heavy breath through his nose, hands tightening on the rail of the loft. All these things told him that she is human, but why does she smell like a wolf? Not like another wolf had scented her, but like she has her own distinct scent that attracts him to her.

 

Shaking his hair from his eyes he adjusts the thick fur around Rey’s shoulders before heading down the stairs to his own bed. He stops on the way to adjust the fire in the fireplace. As an alpha he is always warm, but with a human body around, his house will be much too cold for her. He sets up a couple of logs to let it burn slowly for a while before tugging off his shirt and tossing it in the basket. He sits heavily on the side of the bed, ignoring the dampness from where Rey’s snow soaked body had rested only a few hours ago, and frowns as he digs the old black smartphone from the drawer under the bed and powers it on.

 

After connecting to the cell towers properly, messages, emails, and missed calls chime across the screen but Ben ignores them in favor of dialing the one number he has memorised. The call rings for several rounds before it connects.

 

“Hey, Mom, got a few minutes?”


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/29045960198/in/dateposted-public/)

Ben’s conversation with his mother lasts longer than he intended. With the time difference she is ahead of him by three hours, her day had already begun when he called. 

 

He checks on Rey twice, checking her temperature with the back of his hand to her arm and the bottom of her foot, knowing that the limbs would be the last place to get fully warm after a bout of hypothermia. He’s not sure what time he actually manages to fall asleep, however, midday breaks before Ben rouses from his bed. 

 

He decides on oatmeal for breakfast, something he knows is served regularly at the compounds and runs the tap hot, hoping for some hot water. After several minutes the water still runs cold and he sighs, realizing that he had forgotten to add more logs to the furnace before he had retired to bed.

 

He pulls on his boots and a light jacket and looks over his shoulder to check that Rey will be okay for a few brief moments while he restocks the furnace. Ben chose this area to live in because it is the perfect location for his work, plus there is a great feeling of solitude that comes with being miles deep into the woods. The snowfall has slowed down but he knows that the roads to town won’t be cleared away completely by the time the afternoon’s planned snowstorm hits.

 

He shovels a path to the furnace before heaving several large logs and a few smaller ones into the belly of the furnace. Digging the lighter from his jacket pocket he works the kindling into a small fire and moves it to where the rest of the wood will catch over time. 

 

As he’s shutting the door to the furnace he catches a familiar sound: snowmobiles. The pace of Ben’s heart picks up as he returns to the cabin. His mind races as he looks around trying to think of a way to remove the chip in Rey’s shoulder and make the slave mark unrecognizable. 

 

His pacing echos through the house and rouses Rey.

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

Ben’s spine tingles at the way Rey’s voice sounds confused and thick with sleep.

 

“We need to figure out a way to get the chip out of your neck,” Ben states as he climbs the stairs to the loft. Leaning against the rail he can read the panic that flares in Rey’s eyes as her hand moves up to the mark.

 

“I...I’ve tried cutting it out, it releases a paralytic if you try.”

 

Well, fuck. Ben looks around, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he tries to come up with other alternatives. His eyes fall to the poker by the fireplace and he swallows thickly. “What if we burn it out?” he asks. “I have a scalpel and some forceps we can heat?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“It needs to be now, Rey. Unless you want to go back to  _ Be’sala _ ?”

 

Rey sniffles and stands, taking the pelt of fur with her down the stairs. “Where do you want me?”

 

Ben goes to retrieve a medical bag from under the kitchen sink, next to the first aid kit, and gathers things that he would need. He gestures to one of the chairs and Rey sits hard into. “This is really going to suck. I’m sorry.” Ben now regrets deciding against the lidocaine that had been offered to him when he had packed the med bag earlier in the month. He knows he won’t be able to handle a hot scalpel with gloves, but also wants to do this as best he can to prevent infection.

 

“I don’t have anything to numb the pain, I’m sorry.” Ben feels bad for hurting her before he has even started.

 

“It’s probably nothing that hasn’t happened before.” Rey whispers as she pulls her shirt over her head to give him proper access to her neck and shoulder. She pulls the fur tighter around herself, tucking it under her armpits to hold it closed around her chest, giving herself some small semblance of privacy in the cool house.

 

Ben pulls the lighter from his jacket pocket and uses the forceps to hold the scalpel while he holds it over the flame. He doesn’t warn her, not wanting her muscles to tense until it was too late and he easily slides the knife through skin. The metal of the scalpel is red and burns his fingers a bit but he knows he will heal quickly.

 

Rey lets out a growl that develops into a groaning yell. She tries to pull away from the pain but Ben holds her shoulder with his left hand and works quickly and carefully with his right,going down and around the chip, removing it in its entirety plus a good majority of the slave mark at the same time. He sets the implements down pouring peroxide into the wound and pressing gauze to it. The heat has cauterized the skin well enough that there’s no bleeding but it does nothing for the pain and once he’s taped the gauze in place Ben gathers her into his arms, fingers finding that spot at the base of her neck as he presses his forehead against her temple, rocking her gently in his lap.

 

_ “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, little one. I’m so sorry.” _ Rey’s cries settle into soft sobs, and he tucks her head under his chin as he tries his best to soothe her with his voice. “ _ Rest little one. Breathe through it and rest, _ ” he coos as he moves from the chair to settle her onto his bed. Tucking an additional fur around her bare shoulders he curls up next to her, smoothing his hands into her hair until her sobs soften and she begins to doze.

 

When she’s calm enough he pulls away and cleans up the table. He stashes the medical bag where it belongs before moving back outside, tossing chip, flesh and all, into the furnace. While he’s out he checks the traps and collects the animals caught there deciding a stew would be in good order to make for the evening. 

 

He’s settled himself on the workbench centered on one end of the porch skinning a rabbit when the snowmobiles arrive. Grateful he checked in on Rey to make sure she was still sleeping, Ben turns his attention to the two newcomers. 

 

“We’re looking for a girl, an escaped slave. Have you had anyone come by with in the last few hours?” a wiry Beta with brown hair and green eyes asks. Ben could scent the two from miles away, and he knew they were curious about this lone Alpha in the woods.

 

“Just me out here and my mate in there.” Ben gestures with his head towards the door, his hands still carefully working the flesh from the rabbit, hoping to keep the fur intact to craft with later. He bangs his elbow against the frame of the window and forces out a low a growl of pain.

 

“Mate?” The bigger of the two men gets off of his snowmobile and steps up the stairs to the porch. Ben wipes his hands on the apron at his hips before nodding. “I only smell you,” the Omega replies lifting his head and taking a deep breath in as if to prove a point.

 

“My mate has taken ill, so she has been in and out of the bath trying to bring down the fever and I have been curled as a wolf with her to hopefully sweat it out. You know how scents get when one is in wolf form. All you’ll be able to smell is wolf. If she wasn’t ill her scent would be strong I assure you.” Ben heard a movement from in the house and cleared his throat before gesturing to the door. “You may take a look if you wish. I can assure you no fugitive slaves here.”

 

When the three men step into the house the scent of Alpha pheromones is all encompassing. “I just finished a rut as you can tell.” Ben states unashamed. He had forgotten that detail when Rey had arrived because he had reached the last painful trails of rut only a few hours before she had arrived. The shower is running and the smell of Ben’s mother’s lavender pheromone neutralizing shampoo filters from under the crack in the door.

 

“The neutralizing shampoo keeps us both a bit more sane around here. That’s why you can’t scent her right now,” he explained to the two men. After a few more moments and a short chat the two guards were on their way speeding back the direction they had come. 

 

“Are they gone?” Rey asks, hair twisted in a towel as she peaks around the door with a sniffle.

 

“Yes,” Ben soothes. “They’re gone. You’re safe for now.”

 

* * *

 

A loud bang on the window had pulled Rey from sleep. Her shoulder and neck hurt like hell but that took a back burner when she heard voices outside that were more than just Ben. Panicking she bolted from the bed and dashed into the bathroom and started the shower. Stripping her clothes she clamoured in and grabbed the first bottle she found that looked like shampoo. She hoped that if it looked like she was actually mid-shower they wouldn’t request to see her body and find her mark. 

 

She’s rinsing her hair when she hears the door slam and she quickly finishes before getting out, wrapping her hair and then her body in a towel before sticking her head out to question whether the intruders are gone.

 

“We need to get you to  _ Morut’yc Morut _ before they come back, but there is another storm coming and we won’t be able to leave for a while.” Ben is stirring something on the stove and when Rey steps closer she smells the unmistakable scent of oatmeal that turns her stomach.

 

“Mmm,” she states sarcastically and Ben frowns at her.

 

“Something wrong little bird?” he asks setting a bowl in front of her. 

 

Rey feels bad because Ben is being so kind but “I hate oatmeal,” she states. “I've eaten it every day for as long as I can remember.”

 

“Here.” Ben opens a jar and dollops a large spoonful into his oatmeal before offering the spoon to Rey.

 

“What is it?” Rey asks and sniffs the spoon before taking a bit on her finger and tasting it. It is warm and sweet and melts on her tongue. Her eyes light up at the taste and Ben chuckles.

 

“It’s honey. It comes from bees,” Ben replies, humor in his voice. Rey watches him stir the honey into his oatmeal and she does the same adding two big spoonfuls before mixing and tasting the concoction she has created. 

 

“Oh! It’s good!” She eats faster than she ever recalls eating the mushy creation and blushes when she looks up to see Ben watching her scoop up the remnants from her bowl with her fingers. “Maybe it's not so bad, I suppose.” She concedes with a shy smile.

 

“I’m going to finish preparing the rabbit for dinner. Find yourself something to wear.” Rey watches his eyes flick down to the towel round her body before returning to her face, “And then set everything to wash if you will. When I’m done preparing I’ll run into town and get something more suitable for you to wear.”

 

“I thought you said the roads would be bad,” Rey protests. She takes her bowl to the sink to scrub it clean. 

 

“I said I would run, not drive.” Ben chuckles and Rey raises an eyebrow. “I’m an alpha. I have a wolf form, remember?”

 

“You can change into a wolf?” Rey turns, eyes wide with surprise, a smile on her face. “I thought that was just a myth.”

 

“As soon as I’m done with the rabbit I’ll show you.” Ben finishes his oatmeal and stands, offers the bowl to Rey. She raises an eyebrow but turns back to scrub it clean, setting it with its mate.

 

“Can I help?” she asks, turning her head to cough into her arm before starting across the room to find something to dress herself in. Finding a pair of sweatpants, she pulls them on quickly and ties them tight before pulling on a sweater. She watched Ben put clothes in the machine last night so she does the same, taking the clothes and tosses them in with her slave clothes, then nods to herself before she goes out to join Ben at his work bench.

 

The air is cold and snow has started to fall again but Rey ignores the chill in favor of watching Ben’s hands pull the flesh and fur from the rabbit in his hand. He hangs the fur on the hook next to his head before taking a worn knife and starting on another rabbit. 

 

“Have you ever cut meat before?” he asks. 

 

Rey shakes her head. “No.”

 

Ben shakes his head and lops off a new rabbit’s head before carefully cutting off the front and back feet. 

 

Slightly disgusted, but mostly intrigued, Rey watches as he makes quick work of removing the fur before hanging it with the other and turns his attention back to her. She accepts the offered knife and nods. Mirroring his actions, she slits open the torso of the creature. The sight of the innards makes her stomach roll and Rey has to turn away to regain control. When she turns back the inside of her rabbit is clean and Ben is scooping away at his. He shows her how to get the meat away from the ribs and legs and how to separate the spine and legs without losing too much meat.

 

Rey gives Ben a bright grin when she manages to pull away the ribcage and spine intact, barely any meat gathered along the bones. Ben gives her a smile and a nod. “We can make broth from that, just set it aside.” Rey nods and continues mimicking Ben’s actions to completely remove any bones and fat from the meat. 

 

Rey watches Ben from the corner of her eye and gasps when her blade slices through her finger. “Oh!” she gasps but Ben’s hands are faster than her reaction and her hand is already clasped between his two large hands, his lips and tongue soothing the cut. Her body tingles at the feeling of his tongue brushing over the pad of her finger and she figures this must be another one of those alpha reactions. She grimaces and rubs her nose before frowning. Her hands are sticky with rabbit gunk. Ew.

 

“Maybe we should keep you away from knives,” Ben chuckles tugging Rey back towards the door. She goes willingly. He leads her to the sink so she can wash her hands while he gets out  first aid kit. He meticulously cleans her finger and wraps it with a bandaid.

 

“I thought I asked you to start the wash?” Ben states, more of a question than a statement, looking towards the washer and dryer.

 

“I did,” Rey states and watches as Ben stalks across the room to open the lid of the washer with a puzzled look. He opens the dryer and chuckles before gesturing her forward. 

 

“You were close. Have you never used a washer before?” he asks. His tone is kind and Rey shakes her head.

 

“We hand washed at the orphanage and I don’t know how our clothes got washed at the camp. I was a scavenger. I made things out of nothing.” 

 

Ben nods and hums at Rey’s admission.“Well here. Let me show you. First of all. Washer, dryer.“ He points at each device and Rey nods. He tells her how to work each one, but lets her do it and she grins at him when she starts the washer properly. “Very good. Now let’s finish preparing the rabbit so we can start on the stew then I shall run to town and find something for you to wear. As charming as you look in my things I’m sure you will be more comfortable in things of your own.”

 

“I...I haven’t got any money,” Rey says. That is one thing she remembers from the outside world; currency is key and she has nothing but the sodden clothes she arrived in.

 

“It’s alright, we can work up to that in the future. If you could find the big black pot and put just a bit of oil in it, enough to cover the bottom, I’ll be back in a moment.” 

 

Ben retrieves the rabbits and finishes his while Rey finds a large pot, she hopes it’s the right one, and fills it with the oil she finds in the cabinet. When Ben returns he gives her a nod and starts cutting up the rabbits into chunks. 

 

Rey decides she likes watching Ben work and watches as he takes the pot over to the fireplace to hang on a metal hook there that she hadn’t seen before. “Let me know when that starts to bubble,” he says and Rey nods, sitting on the edge of the bed and stealing glances at Ben while he cuts up several vegetables.

 

Once the oil boils Ben brings over the meat and sets it to cook giving Rey a smile. “How is your neck feeling?” he asks and Rey shrugs. 

 

“It hurts, but nothing I can’t tolerate,” she replies softly. She can’t help the blush that crawls across her cheeks when she makes eye contact with him. “Thank you, for everything. I have to ask… why haven’t you kicked me out yet?” she doesn't look up, prodding the meat as she listens to him  situate the vegetables on a board.

 

“I wouldn't kick you out in weather like this, you’d die. Plus there’s a safe haven for people like you. Once the snow clears I’ll see to it that you get there. As for now you’re giving me companionship, which is something I haven’t had in a long while living out here like I do.” Ben’s voice is soft but honest and Rey nods.

 

“Why do you care so much?” she asks, turning the meat with the wooden spoon Ben hands her. 

 

“It’s my job to care.”

 

“Because you’re an Alpha?”

 

“Something like that…”

 

“Ben?” Rey feels like he’s avoiding answering her question so she just sighs and shakes her head when he looks at her curiously. 

 

Ben comes over and adds some of the vegetables with enough water to cover the food. 

 

“I’ll run to town here in a minute, as soon as this boils I’ll adjust the positioning and then it can simmer for a half an hour. I’ll set the timer before I leave. Once that timer goes off, can you add the rest of the veggies and lower it until it boils again?” Rey nods, unsure but willing to try. She jumps when the buzzer to the washer goes off and Ben laughs before showing her how to switch over the clothes to the dryer and the settings he prefers.

 

After they have the clothes drying Ben shows her how to adjust the height of the pot from the fire and she nods along to his instructions smiling at him when she shows him she can adjust it properly. He sets the timer and gives Rey a smile before stripping his clothes off.

 

Rey stares at Ben with wide eyes, taking in his broad shoulders and lean muscular torso. Her cheeks heat as she takes in the v cut of his hips and his cock hanging heavily between thick toned thighs. He stands proud, chin raised. 

 

“You’re going into a store naked?” she asks and Ben chuckles. 

 

“It’s not unusual around here, most stores are stocked with robes in the entry way so that we can be covered while shopping and then return to our wolves on our way out.” 

 

“I see…” Her eyes are drawn to Ben’s cock again in curiosity before he shifts and a large black wolf stands in his place.

 

Rey is breathless as she takes in the large animal. It stands face to face with her and she lets out a giggle as his nose brushes her ear and nudges her to the side. He presses her towards the door and Rey obeys, opening the door so he can pad out onto the porch. 

 

“Be safe!” Rey calls and he barks gently before he’s bounding out of the clearing, quicker than Rey has ever seen another animal move before. She watches him disappear from sight before returning to the house and latching the door behind her, turning the lock on the door for good measure before tending to the stew as Ben had instructed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the lovely Dryless for betaing this for me

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/42918302231/in/dateposted-public/)

Ben enjoys running far more than he will admit, particularly when he’s in his wolf form. His heavy paws sink easily into the snow, but not deep enough to hinder his movements as his speed keeps his weight distributed well enough to get him through the woods. It doesn’t take long for him to trek the woods and emerge on the outskirts of town. The sun hasn’t set yet, which tells Ben that shops will still be open and he’s quick to enter the one he frequented most often. 

 

Shifting easily Ben covers himself with a dark cloak and smiles at the boutique owner. “How you doin’, Maz?” Ben asks and the shop owner rolls her eyes.

 

“Ben Solo. You grow to look more like your father every day.” Maz stands at half the height of Ben and he bends to accept her hug with a chuckle. 

 

“Hey Maz. I need a favor.” He looks around the shop with wary eyes before turning his attention back to her and kneeling. Taking Maz’s hand he presses it to his temple and allows her to see the images he gives.

 

“Oh, dear boy. That’s quite a problem, however you’ve come to the right place. I’ll get you set up with a few things, you just wait right here.” Maz grins at him before stalking her way through the store and gathering things as she goes. 

 

Ben watches Maz work, amazed at the speed in which she works. Ben had never quite figured out what exactly Maz was, just that she was one of a select few off worlders who stuck around during and after the Revolution. He also knew that she was a main component in him being able to do his job properly, since she was his only true connection to his mother aside from his phone.

 

Maz returns and Ben smiles. On the counter she begins to sort things into a large sack, easier for his wolf to carry. Into the sack goes a bag of various toiletries, three pairs of pants and three shirts, “They may be a little big, “ a couple pairs of woolen socks, a package of underwear, a package of camis, two sports bras, and two sets of pajamas and a night gown. “I had to guess the size. If they don’t fit come back and we can go up or down a size.” She closes the bag with a zipper and offers it to Ben with a smile. “How are your food stores?” she asks.

 

“Alright. Snow rabbits are out fierce this year and I’ve seen a few tuggles that suggests there's a den near by. I also have a trap set out for carabosse. I have a good bit of mastmot meat stored away from the wWhiphid hunt a few weeks ago, and the pelt, a thanks from the tribe for defending and healing their spearmaster when the mastmot got too close.” He adjusts the bag on his shoulder and gives Maz a smile.“What do I owe you?” he asks.

 

“How about a blanket of that mastmot fur?” she asks with a smile and Ben nods. 

 

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Maz Kanata. I’ll bring it when I’m finished.” He turns, hanging his cloak on the hook by the door before shifting, gathers the bag straps in his mouth and takes off with a leap across the street and makes his way easily into the woods.

 

The scent of the intruding wolves had dissipated while he had been away, and that gives Ben some relief as he shifts and takes a deep breath in of the crisp air of the winter evening. He tests the door and finds it locked. Knocking gently he chuckles to himself, at least she was smart. “Rey, it’s Ben. I’m back, open the door please.” 

 

The door opens a crack as Rey peeks out from below the sliding latch lock. When she sees it is indeed Ben she opens the door and steps aside to let him in. He grabs the robe from the hook off the back of the door and shrugs into it, tying the belt before offering the bag to Rey.

 

“Maz picked out what she thought was the best fit. If something doesn’t fit right we can return it and get a different size in the morning.” Rey stares at the bag. Ben chuckles and goes to check the stew. 

 

“You did a great job,” he praises and Rey smiles from her spot at the table where she is taking out the things she had been given. Ben smiles as he watches her examine each item curiously. He takes the spoon sitting on the mantle and stirs the stew before taking a taste, humming gently. “All it needs are spices and we will be good to go for dinner.”

 

Rey goes to change while Ben adds the spices he desires, stirring the pot a few times before letting it simmer for a while longer to cook down. He changes while Rey is in the bathroom and is happy to note, when she comes out, that the night gown seems to fit her pretty well, clinging to her curves in a way that makes the hair on the back of his neck raise and the wolf in him to grumble out.

 

Rey looks surprised and Ben realizes, with a flush he can feel up to his ears and down his chest, that he had actually let the sound out, a low approving grumble from deep in his chest. “What was that?” Rey asks and Ben laughs shaking his head.

 

“I’m glad it fits.” He busies himself with taking the laundry out and folding it easily before putting it where it belongs. Rey puts the sweats she had been wearing in the washer before gathering her new clothes and tucking them neatly back into the bag. 

 

“Where should I put this?” she asks and Ben licks his lips before turning his attention to the dresser in the corner of the room. He stalks over, clearing out the furs he has tucked away in it before turning and holding out his hand.

 

“Here. This drawer can be yours while you’re here,” he states. The wolf in him rumbles happily at the smile Rey gives him as she carefully tucks the bag into the drawer and closes it. Confusion gathers in his chest and he leans forward, brushing his nose along the back of Rey’s neck.

 

Her gasp sends him reeling back until he tumbles onto the bed with a frown. “Shit. Sorry. Kylo’s a little over zealous at times.” He sees Rey blink at him in confusion. “My wolf. His name is Kylo. I know you used the scent neutralizing shampoo, but your scent has changed.” He tips his head to the side in confusion. 

 

Rey sighs gently and shrugs.“I don’t know.” 

 

She shivers again and he opens her drawer to pull out the bag and opens it to dig for a pair of socks.

 

“Put these on, you’ll get sick if you get too cold,” he says with a hum before tucking her bag away and shutting the drawer.

 

* * *

 

The stew is good and Rey smiles at the praise Ben gives her at how well she had followed instructions. She likes making someone happy, likes knowing that there were things out in the world she can do even though she has only ever learned how to scavenge and create. Making stew was a lot like creating things she had made at the compound, except there praise was nonexistent and you only earned food if they deemed it worthwhile to keep you alive.

 

She shivers as she feels Ben’s eyes on her again. Ever since he had come back he had been watching her curiously and she couldn’t help but be embarrassed by it. After they eat their stew, not much conversation passing between them, Ben cleans the dishes while Rey goes to the bathroom to try and pick a few of the braids and knots from her hair. 

 

When Rey had entered the compound her hair had been to right between her shoulder blades. They had braided it into tight braids at her scalp, as with all slaves entering the compound. The fixture they used on the hair set it permanently and the only way to get it out, from Rey’s knowledge, was some form of dissolvant or to cut it. Once, Rey had tried to cut the braids from her hair, but she had been caught and given thirty lashes for her attempt and never tried again. 

 

Looking at herself in the mirror she frowns, tugging the waist length hair to part what she can around her shoulders. Parts of the braid have come loose over the years and no one had bothered to fix it or adjust her hair, not caring that she looked her part. The braids now begin at her shoulders, her scalp free from the knotting, but the majority of its length still encased in a knotted mass of hair. 

 

She digs in Ben’s cabinet and then the drawers under the sink until she finds a black case. Opening it she grins,the scissors are small and Rey frowns at their size. Those won’t do. Instead she takes the razor from the kit and climbs to sit on the sink, folding her legs so she is kneeling, and opens the razor.

 

It takes some work but she manages to saw through the first braid before Ben grows curious and finds her. “Rey?” he asks curiously and she looks up at him like a child caught doing something naughty. 

 

“I… I want to feel like me again,” she whispers and Ben sighs before disappearing from the bathroom. She listens as he rifles around for a moment before returning with a pair of black sheers in hand.

 

“Let me help so at least it’s even?” he asks and she nods, setting aside the razor to be cleaned after they’re finished. The shears work quicker than the razor, but it still takes over an hour for him to cut the braids loose. Shortly after the weight is lifted from Rey’s head and she sighs running her fingers through her now shoulder length hair. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispers, catching his eye in the mirror. He nods and tosses her hair in the bin before taking the shears to return them from where he had gotten them. Rey yawns and slips down from the sink. She’s tired and is starting to feel hot all over. It’s an odd sensation, but it chills Rey and makes her shiver.

 

“I’m going to bed,” she tells Ben who only nods, taking the stew and separating it into containers.

 

“Good night.” He tells her and she smiles and nods before climbing the stairs to the loft.

 

* * *

 

Rey wakes in the middle of the night in excruciating pain. Her arms wrap around her middle as another breath sends a flaring pain along her body to the very core of her being and tears trickle from her eyes. Her chest is tight, she’s hot and she can’t breathe. Shivers wrack her body and she feels like that time when she was seven and fell through the ice on the lake near her home. 

 

Another breath sends a searing pain across her back and she cries out, seeking out comfort. She hadn’t realized she had called his name until he is there, his large hand soothing across her chilled back. She shakes with chills, the movement causing more pain and the pain causing her to cry harder. Ben scoops her up and carefully makes his way down the stairs of the loft. He settles her on his bed before curling around her and running his hand up and down her back, his voice not making any sense in Rey’s brain as she cries.

 

“ _ Calm down, sweetheart. Calm. Shhh.”  _ Ben’s hand is in her hair again and her breath stops for a moment as her eyes catch his. His pupils are blown wide and his irises have shifted colours from the dark brown that is normal, as far as Rey has noticed, and she is mesmerized by the swirling pattern of honey and amber. He looks so sure and confident and she is helpless to do anything except obey.

 

His fingers are an anchor to the world as she tries her best to settle herself but the pain flares with every breath and she still feels panicked, like she’s drowning. His fingers leave her skin and she blinks, pulled from the haze of his power to come back to reality, her trembling frame emitting a painful whimper she had not given it permission to do, her body aflame with every breath.

 

“I have an idea of what’s going on little one, but I need you to stay calm so I can examine you and figure out if I’m right.” He brushes his fingers along the back of her neck and then under her jaw, probing the glands there that make her swallow awkwardly. He’s only wearing boxers when he gets up from the bed, Rey notes, and she whimpers as she watches him gather the medical bag from under the sink and bring it over to her.

 

The heat from last night flares up in her again and she trembles as she tries to sit up. She feels weak, like her bones are fluid and her insides are on fire and every breath burns on the way down. Ben catches her eyes again as he’s pulling out a few things. “ _ Breathe _ ,” he commands again walking around to sit behind her. He pulls up her nightgown to press something cool against her back. “Deep breath.” Rey tries, but her chest feels tight and tears well in her eyes again. 

 

“It hurts,” she whispers.

 

“I know sweetheart. I know. I just need to assess how bad it is.” He moves the coolness to the other side, and then up, repeating the motion. He sighs to himself before moving to sit in front of her, repeating the pattern, telling her to breathe. The last one sends the world warping and she blinks, finding herself curled up on the bed, her body freezing again. 

 

“Ben, please,” she whimpers and he nods, hushing her gently before pulling out something black. She watches him walk away, and shifts, trying to find a position that doesn’t hurt, but rolling on her back takes her breath away and shifting onto the other side doesn’t make her feel any better. 

 

Ben returns, the object pressed between his shoulder and ear as he talks into it, his voice a low rumble that soothes Rey, but only slightly. In his hands he rolls a small vial back and forth. Rey frowns. The movement of his hands is hypnotizing and part of Rey wishes his hands were on her again. He digs something out of the bag and pulls it from the package before continuing the rolling motion with the bottle between two hands. “Thank you.” He states to the black object nestled between his shoulder and cheek before pulling it away and tossing it back into the drawer by her head.

 

“This is going to suck and I’m really sorry, sweetheart. I’ll make sure they bring some lidocaine with the next dose.” 

 

Next dose? Rey doesn’t really understand what he’s talking about but he works quickly behind her before he is sitting her up and pulling her into his lap. Rey hums. His chest is bare and he’s very warm. She presses her face into his neck with a happy coo and curls as close as she can get. One of his hands is in her hair again and he’s giving her a smile, talking in that same dark melodious voice that makes her melt. 

 

“ _ You’re going to be fine. Hold still and breathe, it will be over soon.”  _

 

What will be over soon? Her body stills because he asked it, but her mind is still turning when she feels his fingers on her bare hip. They slide back further, brushing aside the panties that now covered her bottom, until she feels something sharp meet the bare skin of her ass. 

 

She gasps but doesn’t move. Tears burn in her eyes. Whatever he’s injecting into her hurts, but his voice in her ear and his hand in her hair soothes her enough to forget about it within a few moments and she’s cooing as he wills her to sleep, “ _ Sleep. It will be better when you wake.” _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for lovely miss Stephanie and for the amazing gals over on my discord channels who encourage me to write and make me the best writer. And Allison for helping me figure out the 4th photo for this chapters aesthetic.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/41206618090/in/dateposted-public/)  


Ben sighs gently as he paces the length of the cabin and back, from the head of the bed, down three steps, to the fridge, back up three steps, back to the head of the bed. His cabin isn’t big by any means and pacing does very little to alleviate his frustration. Why had he not seen this coming? She had been soaked to the bone and half frozen when he had come back from checking traps and found her on his porch. He had tried his best to warm her up properly and his best to feed her well enough to prevent this.

 

Ben knows from his experiences in the North Western Compound, _Kunmehi_ , that they do not inoculate the slaves and he hadn’t even thought about immunizing the small woman curled up in his bed. Not that giving her shots would have done anything for their trust that he was slowly building. Thank the force Ben is a doctor. He has never been so happy to have the necessary things on hand to treat pneumonia, which he is positive Rey has or is in the process of developing. The antibiotic he gave her should help, although he knows that when she becomes fully aware of things again she will probably be spitting mad about him giving her a dose of the medication without her permission, but he’s seen pneumonia kill grown men who hadn’t been inoculated and Rey was obviously not a grown man.

 

He watches her for a while, adjusting the blankets when she starts to shiver, or removing them when she starts to sweat. He knows the process for bringing down a fever, but in this case a fever will do her body good. Running a hand through his hair again Ben shakes his head. He is still in his boxers and little else, but his house has been hotter since he had upped the fire to make things more comfortable for Rey’s small human body.

 

Ben chuckles softly to himself as he sits down on the side of the bed. He had already observed how small Rey was, his fingers capable of overlapping around both wrists if he wants. Her waist is small and he noted earlier while soothing her that his entire hand spans the good majority of her back. If he stretches his hand he can probably reach one side of her ribs to the other with his pinky and his thumb.

 

When she had dipped into the bath he had noticed how malnourished she was and he wonders, briefly, if she never presented because of that malnourishment. The conversation he had with his mother suggested to the contrary though.

 

He pulls himself up off of the bed but Rey whimpers, shifts onto her side, and coughs. Her wheezing is audible now but she blinks open her eyes, tears welling at the sides. “Ben… Ben?” She reaches for him but the coughing begins, hard. He sits her up, cuddles her to his chest, and pats her back while she coughs.

 

It’s a hard deep sound and it makes Ben’s chest ache as he holds her, rocking slowly as she uses way more energy than any person should ever use for coughing. Her breathing finally calms after she coughs so hard she gags and Ben keeps her sitting upright for a few moments. “I don’t feel good,” she whispers, pressing her hot forehead against Ben’s neck.

 

“I know sweetheart. I know. I’m so sorry I didn’t take precautions before. This is all my fault.”

 

“I...I'm the dumbass…“ She took a deep shuddering breath and starts coughing again. “Running through the snow.”

 

Ben chuckles and Rey sniffles after gagging again.

 

“I-I feel like a brick is on my chest,” she wheezes and Ben shifts to raise her arms for her.

 

“Here, lie back.” He props furs and pillows behind her back before letting her rest against them, somewhat elevated, and he places her hands on top of her head. “That should open your airways. I’m going to make some cocoa, okay? We need to get some heat and some complex sugars into you or your body won’t have any fuel to burn.”

 

Rey sniffles but nods, settling herself into the soft gathering of pillows behind her.

 

“W-what did you do to me?” she asks, her voice barely a whisper but Ben’s hearing was strong enough to catch it.

 

“I gave you a heavy dose of antibiotic. It’s supposed to help your body fight the bug that made you sick.” Ben sets the full kettle on the stove and sets it to warm before gathering more furs and moving back to the bed. “Are you warm enough?” He asks.

 

Rey rolls her eyes before looking up at him, ”Yes, mom.” She starts coughing again and has to sit back up so she can catch her breath. When she’s finished she looks up, tears shining once more in her eyes as she emits a soft pitiful sound.

 

“You’ve never been ill before have you?” Rey shakes her head and looks at her hands.

 

“Your body will tell you what you need. What do you feel you need right now?” he asks and Rey just shrugs like a small child who doesn’t want to admit to something. Moving to rest one knee on the bed next to Rey he gently cards his hand through her hair. “You can tell me. I won’t laugh,” he says, his voice darkening, soothing, but he stays away from the spot on her neck, wanting her to tell him of her own volition.

 

“I...I just want to…” She coughs again, a light one this time. “I want to be cuddled and just cry,” she whispers, a frown set to her mouth.

 

“That doesn’t make you weak to want those things you know? Every time I get sick I call my mom and have her make her magic soup, or I call Maz and bribe her into bringing me chicken and dumplings. It’s the best. Let me finish the cocoa and we can have a sip and I’ll curl up with you until you get too hot, okay?” Rey nods her head and Ben stands, moving to test the water in the kettle before deeming it hot enough.

 

He glances over his shoulder while he’s mixing powder and water into mugs and smiles. Rey isn’t coughing but her eyes are closed and she’s settled onto her side a bit. She looks so small in his big bed and Kylo keeps panting in the back of his head.

 

_Wolf. Nest. Happy mate. Nest._

 

Ben brings the mugs over, settling his on the table next to his bed before sitting next to Rey again.

 

“Here little bird. Take a couple of sips. It will warm you up a bit and get something in you for your body to burn off.” Rey shifts and sits up with him nodding and moving slowly. Cautiously taking a deep breath sets off another round of coughs that leave tears streaming down her face.

 

“Everything hurts,” she whispers, sipping the cup he offers to her. She hums at the taste and gives Ben a smile as he wipes the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. “This is good.” She sips it again, wincing when she burns her tongue but doesn’t relent on the way she’s drinking it and Ben can’t help but laugh.

 

“Easy there. Don’t burn your tongue. You’ll be miserable for a while if you do that.” Rey rolls her eyes again and Ben snorts, pressing his nose against her temple and shaking his head. “Stubborn little bird.” He realizes the proximity he’s in and frowns. He shifts away, grabs his own mug, and takes several slow sips while he watches her drink.

 

Her face has a bit of colour to it, she’s not as pale as she was yesterday, although Ben is willing to bet most of it was from hypothermia. He can't help but appreciate the way the russet locks curl around her sweat slicked skin and the way her umber eyes flick up to meet his every now and then and he would give anything to share a mind bond with her, just to know what she was thinking. He draws away setting his mug back down before shaking his head.

 

Kylo is going to get him in trouble.

 

He heaves a heavy yawn and settles on his side resting his head on a pillow. Rey lets out a soft sigh that starts another round of coughing. “Rey.” Ben takes the cup from her hand and settles it next to his. Reaching up he pulls her down to him, settling her on her side and facing him so he can pat her back while she tries to get stuff up. He has her settle facing him because he knows the side she is laying on is the side where all the fluid has built up and thus won’t shift and create the sensation of drowning as much as if she was laying on her other side where the fluid could pass back through to the trachea. He pulls her close so her head is cradled on one arm and his other is around her waist. He trails his fingers up and down her back once she settles and he feels her drop off to sleep quickly.

 

Kylo preens at the sensation of silk against his skin and under his fingers and Ben gives in, letting himself have the satisfaction of touching her skin as he runs his fingers along her bare shoulder, across the silk covering her back, up her neck, and back, tracing an L into her skin.

 

Kylo coos in his mind, happy to have any connection with the girl his wolf has confused for his mate, but Ben is also rather pleased to have enough of Rey’s trust for her to willingly allow herself to seek comfort in his arms. How long they lay like that Ben doesn’t know, somewhere after the fifth track along her skin and nightgown, he drifts off back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The harsh wet cough draws him from sleep and Ben frowns, sitting up to reach for Rey who has turned over in her sleep, “Baby, come here,” His voice is thick with sleep and his chest rumbles, a half coo as he pulls Rey back over towards him. “You gotta stay on this side or you’ll feel worse,” he murmurs. Rey nods sleepily and shifts closer pressing her face into his neck and her body along his.

 

_Mate, love._

 

Ben’s chest rumbles again and Rey lets out a soft pleased giggle before settling closer. Ben’s hand smooths up and down her bare back, tracing circles and stars into the skin between her shoulder blades as Kylo coos at the sensation of her bare skin against his. She’s cool again, but the semi-lucid part of Ben’s brain knows that as soon as the antibiotic wears off her fever could spike again.

 

He shifts out of the bed for a moment, gathering more furs to tuck under the pillows, moving the blanket up and around Rey’s back so he can tuck it gently behind her, careful not to disrupt the sleeping girl in his bed. He rumbles again, pride surging through his chest as he notes the small smile on Rey’s lips.

 

_Mate happy._

 

He finishes tucking blankets and furrs until his sleepy brain is content that it will be warm enough before he crawls back into the bed. Rey automatically curls into him, pressing her entire body along his once more and Ben fully registers bare skin on his chest and hums happily. At some point within the night Rey had taken her nightgown off, the sweat drenched article tucked under her side. Ben hums as he gets comfortable, brushing a lock of hair from Rey’s face. He dips his chin to press a kiss to her forehead before resuming his fingers’ trail down the notches of her spine and across the thin skin over her ribs.

 

_Mate small. Kylo protect._

 

Ben hums sleepily to himself before pulling Rey just that much closer. Kylo quiets and allows Ben to return to sleep.

 

* * *

 

A knock at the door startles Ben awake and he notices his bed is empty. Coughing from the bathroom soothes the sudden panic in Ben’s chest and he smiles before getting up to answer the door.

 

“Ben?” Rose Tico, a small beautiful Beta stands at his door.

 

“Rose?” Ben asks curiously.

 

“Maz sent me. She said you needed medications for a patient?” Ben nods. Rose is a pharmacist employed by Ben’s mother to help him maintain his credibility as a Doctor while so close to _Be’sala_.

 

“Yes, thank you, Rose. Did you happen to bring lidocaine as well?”

 

“Of course. That antibiotic hurts without it.” Rose gives Ben a smile, offering the brown bag. Ben takes it and Rose bounds back down the stairs and to the snow mobile settled there.

 

“Thank you!” Ben calls again with a grin before turning back and shutting the door.

 

“Rey.” Ben looks to the bathroom but notices the door is open and the light is out. He turns and tries to seek her out in the dim lighting of the cabin. Rey must have pulled the blinds after she went to the bathroom. He smiles when he finds her curled back up in the bed. “Rey, we need to get you some more antibiotics. I have another shot, but this one shouldn’t be as bad, and some pills for you to take, so we can try to kill this thing as quick as we can.” He gives her a small smile and she sighs gently, shifting to sit up again.

 

“Same place?” she asks as she moves to stand and when Ben looks up he catches a glimpse of her bare chest. He tries to swallow but his mouth has gone dry and he can barely breathe looking at her. He turns his eyes away and nods, opening the bag to retrieve two vials, one empty save some fine powder at the bottom and the other full of a clear liquid.

 

“Other side.” He pulls a syringe from the bag as well and pulls it open, removing the cap with his teeth before seeking an alcohol swab from the med bag under the sink. He swabs the top of the bottle of liquid first, and draws up some of it before cleaning the other bottle and pushing the needle through the top to press the liquid into it. He rolls the bottle with the liquid and powder between his hands humming gently.

 

“Do you want to try to shower again while I change the sheets? I know you’ve been fluctuating between hot and cold and I can’t imagine you’d want to spend another night on sweaty sheets.”

Rey gives him a sheepish nod as he pulls her gown back over her head and sniffles softly.“I’m feeling a bit better.”  

 

Ben checks the clock over the stove and hums. They slept for fourteen hours with only the one outburst of coughing.

 

“I’m glad. This will make it better and then the pills will help as well,” Ben replies.

 

“How do you know all of this stuff?” Rey starts coughing again, pressing one of her hands on her knee so she can bend over and cough hard covering her mouth with the other arm. She sways and Ben wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side to stabilize her.

 

“I’m a doctor.” It was a simple reply and Rey nods, giving him a smile.

 

“That’s an honorable profession. My mother was a doctor, or that’s what I was told when I was younger, she died before I was old enough to know her so I don’t really know if that’s true or not.” Rey licks her bottom lip and shifts against Ben’s side. He finishes rolling the vial along the table and pulls the needle back to draw up the proper dose to give to Rey.

 

She keens softly when the needle dips into her skin, he has to jab fairly rough to get into the muscle, and she whimpers against his arm, but Ben soothes her by steering her towards the bathroom.

 

While she showers he strips the bed of the sheets and remakes the bed, setting the blankets properly but leaving all of the pillows and furs, knowing Rey may need them depending on the position she decided she wanted to lay in. After setting the sheets in the washing machine, he’ll start them after Rey is finished with her shower, he sets to reheat a small container of stew on the stove.

 

When Rey is finished with her shower they eat the stew, Rey’s appetite not as big as before, but Ben knows it will take a while for her to be completely up to speed. After they finish eating Ben settles Rey back into his bed, not wanting to risk her falling on the stairs to the loft. He washes the dishes and stores the leftover soup before starting the wash.

 

“Ben?” Another round of coughing. “Ben?” He looks up from where he’s picking a book from the shelf and catches Rey’s eyes staring at him.

 

“Mm?”

 

“I’m cold, come lay with me again?” A quiet request.

 

Kylo chokes and Ben practically swallows his tongue before nodding, setting his book aside to  move to the bed. He lays down facing her as he has every other time and Rey smiles up at him, her cheeks are red and he can feel the heat emanating from her body enough to tell him that her fever has spiked again.

 

“Sleep little one, I’ll be here when you wake.” Rey nods sleepily and curls into him, settling herself with a soft hum that Kylo responds to with a low rumble of his own.

  
“Thank you, _Alpha_ ,” Rey whispers. Her eyes are closed, but her fingers find and stroke his neck gently. Kylo grumbles in pleasure again as Ben’s words die in his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my bad ass Dark Plastic Craft Bitches on discord especially Cate, the baddest bitch alive, and Stephanie for being so excited for this fic. I love you both to the moon and back.
> 
> Mind the tags.

 

  
  


* * *

Rey shifts onto her side with a soft sigh. She’s not sure how long she has been asleep this time but she feels the same as when she received lashes for trying to cut her hair. Her back and chest hurt and the moment she shifts the coughing starts again. The fur blanket beneath her cheek moves,raising her and forcing her to sit up, then supports her back so she can slump against it. She looks over and frowns. Ben’s not there as she had thought, so she sits up more and looks around herself in confusion before something warm and heavy sets itself in her lap. Startled Rey looks down before letting out a loud laugh that quickly turns to hacks.

 

“Well, hello,” she wheezes. Rey had seen Ben’s wolf side before when he had gone and gotten her new clothes, however she never got to see him so up close and personal. She scratches him behind an ear that is bigger than her hand and is rewarded with a sigh, the side of his face pressing into her stomach. He is much larger than she is, much larger than any wolf she had seen as a child. The furs behind her back rumble and Rey giggles when realizing it was the wolf’s large back propping her up. Ben’s bed is large, so Rey isn’t surprised to see that she still has enough room to stretch out even with the wolf at her back.

 

Her chest and back still hurt, but the rumbling was soothing and Rey settles herself down to stroke his ears and listen to him. She stays like that, dozing on and off until her bladder protests. She tries to get up but the wolf holds his head in her lap, holding her down. “Come on Ben.” His tail thumps against the bed and Rey giggles again before shoving him away. “I just need to pee. Obnoxious wolf.” She gets up from the bed and immediately stumbles, her legs feel like jello after such a long time in bed, but the wolf is there to support her and she nuzzles her face into his shoulder for a moment before allowing him to lead her to the bathroom.

 

When she comes out again she looks around with a frown. “When is Ben coming back?” she asks and the wolf huffs, collapsing himself to the floor. He turns his head to the side so he can look at her. “What? I’m only asking because I’m a bit hungry and I don’t know if you remember but I don’t know how to cook.” She begins to cough again, hard dizzying coughs that make her falter. The wolf huffs again and stands to nudge her back to bed. Rey sighs and climbs back on the bed, shifting over a bit when the wolf wiggles back into his space behind her, his tail thumping on the bed as he rests his head against her stomach. “Thanks, Ben,” she whispers, pressing her face into his fur and strokes his ear again.

 

* * *

 

Kylo’s tail thumps on the bed and he rumbles happily. Dozing with his mate makes him feel light and content, even though it only lasts for a while until he’s jostled by her getting up from the bed again. He fumbles off of the bed, tripping over his own paws before following. Being away from his mate feels wrong, he needs to protect her. She’s sick and weak and he needs to make sure she doesn’t fall.

 

She searches for something and he settles by the table to watch her with a happy rumble. She dips her finger into a jar and tastes it. He rolls his eyes as he huffs before he goes to lick the sticky syrup from the rest of her hand. “Hey!” Her voice is soft, Kylo likes her voice but he doesn’t like it when she presses his nose away and wipes her hand on her shirt. _Messy mate_. He snuffles at the shirt and licks it but she shoves him away again. “Cut it out Ben.”

 

 _Kylo._ He sits back on his haunches, tilting his head. Why does she call him by the human’s name? Does she not know his name?

 

**_Well, we haven’t gotten to discussing you yet, you dumb beast._ **

 

_Feed Mate._

 

**_If you’d let me out I could feed her._ **

 

_No. Kylo feed Mate._

 

**_You do realize she’s human, right?_ **

 

_No. Mate. Feed Mate._

 

**_Rabbit stew in the fridge._ **

 

Kylo shakes his head, pawing at his nose as he and Ben argue before he’s on his feet, scraping at the refrigerator door. “In here?” Rey asks and Kylo sits, his tail thumping happily as she opens the door to find the stew. “Oh! Okay. Thank you.” _Mate happy_. His tail thumps harder and he follows her with his eyes as she heats the stew in a pot. At one point he has to press his head against her back when she starts coughing again.

 

_Mate sick._

 

When Rey sits at the table with a bowl of stew, Kylo lays in front of the door, his tail thumping a slow rhythm on the hardwood floor.

 

_Kylo protect. Mate safe._

 

After she’s finished eating Rey puts the rest of the stew back into the container and back into the fridge. Kylo moves from his spot by the door to follow Rey to the bathroom but she shuts the door before he can enter. He sits at the door, tail wagging but she stays longer than before.

 

**_She’s bathing._ **

 

_Mate Sick. Mate unsafe._

 

He paces the floor a few rounds before nudging the door with his nose and whining. He paws at the door and it opens with the weight of his paw.

 

**_No. You can’t go in there stupid. She’s bathing!_ **

 

Slinking into the bathroom Kylo moves to the tub and sniffs his mate, huffing in her ear and causing her to giggle as she draws her body away.

 

_Mate safe. Mate happy. Kylo happy._

 

He sniffs her over once more, just to make her giggle again. Kylo likes the sound of her pleasure. He settles onto the floor and rests his head on his paws swishing his tail back and forth as he listens to her bathe.

 

**_Insufferable animal._ **

 

* * *

 

The wolf stays for the rest of the day and aside from a few quirks and the absolute lack of respect for personal space, Rey enjoys his company.

 

“Let’s feed you, yeah?” she suggests as she pulls on Ben’s work boots, they're a bit big but will do to get her through the snow just fine. “Come on then. I need you to show me where the traps are,” Rey tells him, pulling open the door.

 

The wolf happily jumps down the steps in one leap, and bounces around in the snow with happy yelps, tumbling around until he is covered in white fluff. Rey giggles and watches for a few moments before coming down the steps herself. It's been several days, a week maybe, since Rey has been outside of Ben’s cabin. Its cold but she knows the wolf probably needs some food of his own and the rabbit stew is getting low.

 

“Do you know where the traps are?” she asks as she looks up into the night sky. She gasps out at how dark and large the moon is. “Its beautiful,” she awes and the wolf huffs at her side, nudging her with his head. “Alright, alright, let’s go.”

 

She follows him to one of the traps, a hole with a cage over the top. She lifts it and watches as the wolf pulls out a dead rabbit. “Well, there's one.” They move onto the next trap.

 

Overall they collect 5 rabbits. In the last trap they find something that is large and long and doesn't look to be too happy to be in a cage. The wolf sets the rabbits at Rey's feet and paws at the cage.

 

“I don't know how to kill that,” Rey murmurs to him. “The rabbits are already dead…” The wolf grumbles and paws at the cage again. Tentatively Rey pulls open the cage and the critter streaks out but the wolf gives chase, growling and barking in excitement. Rey watches for a moment before collecting the rabbits and moving back to the cabin.

 

She ties the feet of three of the rabbits and hangs them on a hook before taking one of the smaller knives from the block to carefully cut the rabbit like Ben showed her. She doesn't do the best job skinning the rabbit and it takes her a lot longer than it had taken Ben but she manages to get the fur off one before she hears the telltale sounds of the wolf coming back. When she hears him enter the enclosure that houses the cabin she looks up, but frowns. This wolf isn’t black but a russet red. Rey freezes and searches the clearing, before letting out a terrified sound when a shotgun blast carries across the area, buckshot scattering into the door.

 

“Ben!” she yells out, dropping the rabbit and moving to the door.

 

“Don’t move another step, little slave.” A tall woman with bright blonde hair steps into the clearing, gun trained on Rey.  She looks around the clearing and Rey sniffles.

 

“Please… Please…”

 

The thought of going back to _Be’sala_ sends a tremor through Rey’s body that dissolves her into a coughing fit. She collapses to her knees, the sudden cold working against her as she coughs. A sound draws the attention of the wolf and the hunter away from Rey.

 

The large, black wolf pounces on the hunter. The gun falls from her hand with a loud shot that causes Rey to scream and scramble for the door. She latches it behind her and collapses to the ground as she coughs more and covers her ears with her hands. She can’t stand the angry sounds of the wolves clashing and she can’t breathe. A loud bang against the door causes her to startle back and Rey sobs out before scrambling to the bathroom, moving the cabinet the best she can in front of the door before curling herself up in the tub with a towel to muffle her coughing.

 

* * *

 

Kylo goes for the hunter first, barreling forward to bite her arm, shaking her viciously.

 

_Kylo protect Mate._

 

He bites her side, her leg and then her arm again roughly and easily throws her from her feet, causing her to smash into a tree nearby. Once he’s convinced she won’t move he turns on the red wolf, a growl dark and loud in his chest.

 

_Mate Mine._

 

The two wolves circle each other on the lawn before the red wolf pounces. They roll and thrash, teeth clash with bone and dig through flesh. Blood paints the snow red like a painter flicking red paint along a blank canvas, but neither wolf relents. The red wolf goes for Kylo’s shoulder and Kylo tears a chunk from its flank. Claws sink into Kylo’s side as he goes for the other wolf’s paw. They tumble up onto the porch. Kylo throws the other against the door before it tries to take off across the snow. Kylo finally gets the upper hand several feet from the furnace, pinning the red wolf to the ground by his throat. He growls low and dark in his chest and his teeth tighten around the throat in preparation to rip it from the body. The red wolf whines and keens as it squirms and kicks, attempting to get free.

 

A loud sound echoes through the area and sharp, vicious pain tears through Kylo’s side and he rolls away, stumbling as he goes until he can right himself. It hurts, but the adrenaline running through his veins is enough to have him back on his feet in enough time to make it to the steps of the porch before they attack again.

 

_Mate small, Kylo protect._

 

He turns but sees no wolf nor person in the clearing. Gone. They’ve gone, their scent lingering but not as potent as before.

 

_Mate safe. Kylo protect._

 

Kylo huffs, before collapsing in front of the door, licking the wounds on his side to alleviate some of the pain.

 

* * *

 

It’s silent for long enough that Rey gets out of the tub and puts the cabinet back so she can leave the bathroom. She checks the front window and notices there is nothing outside, no wolves, no hunter, nothing. She sniffles and rubs her face with her hands before she hears it.

 

A knocking, barely audible, at the door.

 

She pulls it open cautiously to see nothing, no one standing there, but a movement at her feet startles her into throwing open the door with a surprised gasp. “Ben! Oh my god.” She shoves aside the screen door and drops to her knees to help him sit up, burying her face in her arm to cough for a few moments.

 

Ben groans as he sits up and Rey’s eyes are drawn to his side. It’s open and bleeding and looks an awful lot like the rabbit meat when it had been cut up. “Let’s get you inside,” she whispers and Ben nods, using the door to stand before stumbling into the cabin.

 

“Are you hurt?” he asks once he’s up, a frantic look in his eyes as he takes in her appearance from head to toe.

 

“No, no, I’m okay. I’m okay. You’re not though. You’re bleeding pretty badly.”  

 

Ben just nods before he goes straight for the medical kit under the sink and pulls out a massive wad of gauze to press to his side with a low groan.

 

“Get your stuff.” Rey blinks at him from where she hovers near the door. She turns to latch it but he growls. “ **_Get your stuff, Rey. Now._ ** ” His voice is dark and angry and tears well in Rey’s eyes as she nods and retrieves her bag from the drawer and moves to seek out the clothes of hers from the dryer.

 

“There’s a black duffel bag in the armoir, throw some of my clothes in it.”

 

“What? What’s happening?” Rey asks, stopping to cough again.

 

“We need to leave. We need to leave now. Our position–” He groans again and Rey turns her attention to him to see him digging his fingers into one of the wounds. “Our position has been compromised. We need to leave before they come back with reinforcements. Harboring a runaway slave is a felony. If they find us here we’ll both be killed.”

 

Rey lets out a soft sob that restarts her coughing but she obeys, gathering what she can from his closet to stuff in the bag. Once several days worth of pants, shirts and undergarments are tucked into the bag she looks around. “What… what else?” she asks.

 

“The phone and the wallet from the desk and the keys from that table.” She collects the things he asks before he nods and gestures her forward.

 

She moves to him, dropping the bag at his feet. She still feels wrong. Her chest hurts from coughing and she feels guilty for getting Ben into this. “I'm sorry, Ben,” she whispers, moving to kneel in front of him eyes welling in her eyes. “I'm so sorry they got you into this mess.”

 

Ben reaches a hand out to touch her cheek, an unreadable expression on his face as he brushes hair from her eyes and gives her a small smile. “It’s fine… Right now we need to get out of here before they come back.” His eyes catch Rey’s as she sits at his knee, breathless and captivated.

 

“I'm going to get you to safety. I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Me! Yay! Just a heads up there's some fun stuff in this chapter. Blood drinking, anxiety, mentions of sexual acts and introducing Asexual!Ben! Mind the tags y'all.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/42504010205/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

 

_It hurts._

 

It fucking hurts but Ben knows that if he doesn’t dig the buck shot out of his wound it will never heal the way he needs it to. He knows he should have killed the two men looking for Rey earlier, his lie failed and the hunter and her companion found them.

 

He had seen into the mind of the weaker alpha, just a glimpse of it. They had pinged the location from the chip hours before he destroyed it, and when the others had arrived they had known Rey was the slave they were looking for,  but no Beta wants to go after an Alpha of Ben’s status. The hunter, however, was not what Ben had been expecting.

 

Kylo growls in his head as Ben digs silver out of his side.

 

Rey starts coughing again at his knee and he looks down at her for a moment, pausing in his motions. He notices he unintentionally spread blood across her forehead a moment ago and sighs gently as he reaches out to rub the rust coloured mark from her fair skin. “I’m fine. I’m fine. Just have to get the pellets out so I can heal.”

 

“Where were you?” Rey asks him, and he sighs as she watches him pull metal pellets from his skin.

 

“What do you mean?” Ben’s eyebrows raise and he drops two more pellets onto the table before reaching for more gauze, groaning gently as his reach pulls on the wound. Rey stands and retrieves his bag, digging out more gauze as well as a spray bottle of saline wound cleanser.

 

“Why didn’t you change back when I asked earlier?” She sprays some of the cleaner on the gauze and dabs carefully at the wound.

 

“I couldn’t.” He hisses, drawing away when she presses too hard, but eases her hand back, showing her how to carefully pull away the debris from his wound. “When the moons are full Kylo is in charge.”

 

“Kylo?” Rey asks and Ben nods smiling at the way her lips tip up when the name rolls off her tongue again. “Kylo.”

 

**_My Mate. Beautiful Mate._ **

 

“Yes, his name is Kylo and he can be a handful, but I have no control over him when the moon is full. There are suppressants for those who wish to keep control but those suppressants make you more irritable and aggressive and change the nature of the wolf inside you.” He keeps talking, ignoring the tinge of pain that laces along his torso when her smaller and more agile fingers pull out another bead of silver.

 

“I.. I think that’s all of them.” His eyes lift to hers and he swallows, his voice thick as he reaches for the surgical thread and packets of sterile needles. “However I don’t have what I need to counteract the silver in my body so I will need to stitch it until it heals on its own.”

 

“You need blood.” Rey whispers, her voice soft, and Ben stops and blinks for a moment.

 

“Excuse me?” How can this small insignificant slave girl know what is needed to counteract the degeneration process of silver?

 

“I-my friend Finn told me about it once, and I saw it happen in the compound. Wolves get injured by silver that is found by over-zealous opponents or slaves and then they have to drink from slaves or other wolves. I don’t… I don’t really understand how it works but I can--”

 

She reaches for the scalpel in his bag but Ben stops her.“No. Absolutely not.”

 

“Ben. We need you to be healed to get us out of here. How are we going to be able to leave with me being sick and you being hurt?” she asks. Ben frowns as her eyes turn sad. “You’ve helped me, so please let me help you.” She presses her face into her arm as coughs wrack her body and Ben sighs, pulling her up and into his lap so he can hold her close, grimacing as the movement jarrs his side.

 

“Hush now.” He smooths a hand up to cradle the back of her head, rubbing the rough patch at the nape of her neck. “ **Hush now.** ” He hadn’t considered the idea before but this could be mutually beneficial to them both. Her blood will help his blood combat the silver poison in his body and the exchange of his saliva in her blood will introduce some of his immune system to her, helping her fight the bug responsible for her pneumonia. The exchange of immunity is more common in mated pairs than in non-mated, but it’s worth a shot and Rey seems receptive to it.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, little bird?” he asks as he pulls his fingers away from her neck to brush hair from her eyes, needing her complete unhindered consent before he proceeded.

 

“Yes.” Her voice and eyes are sure and he nods licking his lips before returning his fingers to that spot at the nape of her neck. He cradles her head, giving her a reassuring smile.

 

 **“** _Relax, sweetheart. Breathe slow. This will hurt but you shouldn’t move.”_ He watches her lick her bottom lip and nod before carefully taking her left arm in his hand and pressing slow kisses along the pale, almost transparent skin of her wrist. “ _Breathe, little one, breathe.”_ Her breathing slows more and he relishes in the way his fanged teeth slide easily into her wrist, missing tendons but sinking into the vein that throbs beneath his tongue, before iron and copper invades his mouth. Iron and copper and _Wolf,_ and _Her_.

 

_Good Mate._

 

**_Shh._ **

 

_Sweet Mate._

 

**_Oh shut up._ **

 

_Wonderful Mate._

 

**_Really?_ **

 

_Beautiful Mate._

 

**_Mmm._ **

 

_Kylo Protect Mate._

 

_Kylo Adore Mate._

 

_Kylo Love Mate._

 

**_Fuck._ **

 

* * *

 

She expects to feel pain when his teeth sink into her wrist but she is hypnotized by the swirling colour of Ben’s eyes and the sound of his voice humming him her head.

 

_Calm Mate._

 

_Beautiful Mate._

 

_Mate breathe._

 

_Mate safe._

 

_Mate loved._

 

The words mean nothing to her but she feels each set sink into her very soul until all she can feel is peace. She hears herself cough but doesnt feel it, all she feels is her heartbeat throughout her entire body, like a long sought after and finally given orgasm - which she has only had once with an over zealous bunkmate she had fancied herself in love with - yes, this feels the same. Once she is steady and no longer coughing she is thankful for Ben’s arm across her back supporting her because the room warps as he draws another mouthful from her wrist and then the world falls from under her, pitching her into darkness.

 

* * *

 

When she comes to Rey is aware of very little except that she is being jostled and she’s freezing. She stiffens as she feels something tighten around her waist and she realizes Ben is holding her to his side, hand rubbing along the fur she is draped in.

 

Her wrist thrums at his proximity and all she wants to do is snuggle closer, however she remembers very little of what happened after Ben had bitten her.

 

“Where are we?” Rey asks, her voice thick and scratchy. Her chest is tight but she feels better than she has since falling ill.

 

“Just off of Route 2. We’ve been driving for about two hours.”

 

Two hours? How long has she been asleep?

 

“You’ve been out for a while. I didn't realize I had taken so much from you until you passed out. I was planning to stop at the next town if you hadn't woken up by then.” He licked his bottom lip and turned his attention to Rey for a moment.

 

“Why… Why are your eyes different?” she asks.

 

Ben frowns at her. “What do you mean?” he asks, adjusting the rear view mirror to look. His eyes have shifted from their darker brown to a caramel colour.

 

“Your eyes mingle that colour with your natural colour when you issue an alpha command. Why have they stayed?” She reaches up to look at them, but Ben turns his attention back to the road.

 

“I have no idea,” he states but his voice has gone tense and Rey feels lied to.

 

She sighs and settles into the fur, brushing some hair from her eyes. She’s chilly so she snuggles deeper into the furs and closer to Ben’s body. He’s giving off more heat than she recalls him ever giving before, but she doesn’t mind now, only worried about not catching pneumonia again. She notices she still has Ben’s work boots on and he’s wearing a pair of sneakers that look like they’ve seen better days. “How far until we’re there?”

 

Ben shakes the hair from his eyes with a sigh.“It’s a two day drive to the closest port, and from there it’s a three hour flight - barring anything happening, but with our luck you never know. I heard wolves in the clearing when we pulled out so I have no idea why if they are following us or not. I haven’t scented them nor have I heard them, but they seem to be very intent on getting you back for some reason or another.” He looks down at her and Rey shrinks further into the furs.

 

“I’m sorry I got you into this mess,” she whispers softly. She coughs a few times, but nothing comes up and she doesn’t have a lengthy episode like before. Sniffling gently she rubs her eyes before turning to observe Ben again. His eyes have lightened, and he seems larger, his muscles more defined than before, but that may be due to her actually being incoherent throughout most of their interactions from the time she literally fell into his care.

 

“How long have I been out?”

 

“Two hours, like I said earlier.” Ben glances at her and Rey shakes her head.

 

“I meant out of _Be’sala_?”

 

“Oh... It’s been eleven days I think, maybe twelve? You were in and out for about a week.” Eleven days? She had lost an entire week?”

 

Sniffling gently Rey presses her hands to her face and lets out a soft sob.

 

“Why are they still looking for me after two weeks? Why would they wait so long in between to send a Hunter after the other two investigated?” She is close to panicking now. She isn’t special, she is just a slave who had managed to escape.

 

“No slave has ever escaped before. As for why, I’m not sure, honestly.” Ben rubs his forehead with his hand, the other still on the steering wheel. “I wish I had the answers but I don’t, I’m sorry.”  

 

Rey nods, watching the headlights of the truck reflect off of the falling snow. It looks like they are on a spaceship going lightspeed through space rather than on the winding mountain path of southern _Cin’Baksar_. She watches for what seems like hours until she can’t watch any more and closes her eyes, pressing her face to Ben’s arm with a shuddering sigh.

 

* * *

 

**_Fuck._ **

 

**_Fuck fucking fuck fuck._ **

 

This was not how this was supposed to go at all. He was supposed to take some of her blood, give her some of his saliva, and they were both supposed to heal and leave and get to Morut’yc Morut without any complications.

 

Sure the transfer of any sort of bodily fluid between a wolf and human should produce no claim, however Kylo seems to think otherwise and it seems her blood does as well. He is so fucking screwed. There is something wrong with him, or something wrong with her, because he had healed instantly with one draw of her blood into his mouth but it had tasted so much better than anything he had ever tasted before and fuck if he couldn’t hear her thoughts when she had inserted herself into his mind.

 

He is so fucked.

 

Not only is she human, or everything physically of hers is human, but she has no wolf, no one talked back to him when Kylo had talked to her. They had felt her presence but fuck if they had received a response when inside her head.

 

She is beautiful and has her whole life ahead of her and she deserves better than a wolf who can’t get it up when he is near a pretty girl. The only time anything ever happens _down there_ is during Ben’s ruts. While Kylo is a fiercely sexual animal during that time Ben feels nothing. He never has. Sexual attraction is never something he has ever experienced with another person, human or wolf, unless he is in a Rut. Sure masturbation feels good when he is reading books or watching porn, but the actual desire to have sex with anyone outside of his rut is nonexistent.

 

It isn’t for his lack of trying either. He has tried to have sex several times with men and women both, but nothing ever came out of these experiences except for Ben’s inability to perform and the feeling of being used and tossed away by the other person. It was humiliating. An alpha who doesn’t want to have sex is unheard of.

 

“If you meet the right person you’ll feel differently,” everyone, including his mother, tells him, but deep down he knows that it’s not that, it’s just who he is and he’s okay with that. He would rather have a meaningful emotional connection with someone instead of everything being about sex. He’d rather have a partner that was interested in him for his mind rather than the size of his dick or how thick his knot is. When his mind isn’t screaming **_Knot. Rut. Mate. Breed,_ ** he’s just Ben Organa-Solo PHD and he fully believes that his asexuality isn’t something to be ashamed of.

 

However, Rey is a beautiful wrench that is thrown into his carefully laid plans of living in solitude, investigating compounds for his mother and tending to the ill when they need tending. He loves his job but this fierce little slave at his side is an anomaly all on her own and he is completely baffled by not only Kylo’s desire to be her mate, but his own desire to know her. He’s intrigued by not only the fight her spirit, but the depths of her soul he sees in her eyes.

 

Who is this girl and how did she, out of any other person in the world, end up in his care? Ben is hardly a believer in fate, but just this once he’s beginning to believe that maybe, just maybe, the Force has shone upon him and given him someone who can accept him the way he is.


	7. Chapter 7

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/42836094844/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

The turn off from Route 2 onto the main highway stirs Rey from her slumber again and Ben smiles down at her. “Do we need to stop?” He asks and she nods with a small yawn.

 

“Please, I need the bathroom.” Ben smiles and nods, pulling over into a gas station just off the road. He parks at the pump and opens Rey’s door for her, helping her out and noting that once they get to a new town where no one knows him, they should get her some shoes that actually fit.

 

When Rey has disappeared into the bathroom at the side of the building he goes in to buy some snacks and pay but finds the door locked. He frowns, tugging on the door again before peering inside. The business is dark and the shelves look half bare and he sighs heavily.

 

“Empty. It doesn’t look like anyone’s been here for weeks.” He tells Rey when they’ve gotten back into the truck.

 

“Do we have enough gas to get to the next station?” She asks and Ben nods.

 

“I think we can make it 2 more hours without stopping, honestly.” He settles the furs around her again and smiles down at her when she snuggles close to him.

 

“Let’s do that then.”

 

Ben nods, pressing a gentle kiss to her head. She stiffens for a moment, but relaxes, settling against his side. He starts the truck and pulls away.

 

They drive for a while, time blurring with the trees as they pass, and Ben is content to listen to Rey’s slow breaths as they make their way across the mountain range.

 

Their next turn takes them onto a freeway, but it’s mostly empty. They have to weave carefully through abandoned cars, some overgrown with grass alongside the road and others turned over with nothing remaining but charred metal endoskeletons that have long since faded into rusted carcasses.

 

“What happened here?” Rey asks, her voice a whisper.

 

“When the riots happened the country was divided in two. It had been a long time coming and _Rekru'e_ , being more powerful and able to control minds as Alphas, gathered an army quickly. Those who didn’t have a mating gland,” he brushes his fingers along the scabbed mark on her trapezius muscle, “were hauled from their vehicles and enslaved, those who had the gland were forced to join the militia that took down the government. This country used to flourish with an abundance of human and _Rekru’e_ ; however things changed quickly when human scientists went too far.”

 

“What do you mean went too far?” She asks and Ben sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Medical advances had been great. In the 80s women were given birth control suppressants, a way for girls to safely go to school and work without being forced to miss time due to their heats. In the thousands another suppressant hit the market aimed at males so they could control their Rut and no longer have to be segregated from others during volatile years.” He clears his throat, taking another turn before continuing on. “In 2020 the president signed a bill allowing for genetic markups to be done on volunteers to suppress the wolf gene all together for those who had genetic histories that would make passing on the wolf gene dangerous. Like Gnat’s syndrome, where once the wolf presents the person stays half wolf their entire lives, leading to increased aggression and unstable personalities. In lieu of sterilization these people were allowed to procreate in captivity.” Ben’s face twists into an ugly look. “Those children are then tested against their parents DNA, they flag the markers, kill the children that share the same markers as the parent with the gene and repeat. Basically full-blooded wolves were being bred to birth designer babies.” He shook his head with a sigh. He pulls over, turning to look at her.

 

“They succeeded. However, when the ‘40s hit, a scientist by the name of Charles Alistair Snoke came out and told everyone the truth. The humans weren’t trying to purify wolfblood. No, they were out to eradicate the wolves for good. Full-blooded wolf couples were birthing fully human babies. There were twelve being raised in captivity until the militia broke in and destroyed everything, all the genetic material and all the research that had been gathered over the past century. Even the children, the children were killed when the militia attacked. People called for war, they called for the eradication of the humans and when the time came those who ran were slaughtered. Our numbers, _Rekru’e_ of any degree, were recruited under martial law to collect any human that was found attempting to flee the country and thrown into the camps. They were gathered like cattle and branded.”

 

He sighs heavily and closes his eyes for a long moment. “I was eleven when it happened. My best friend was playing with me one moment and then being stolen away by the secret police the next. It was all-out warfare. My parents were wealthy andmy mother was a politician. She sought refuge for us in Morut and she, my father, and I fled the country. It was terrifying.” His attention drifts from Rey to memories of a time long ago, his eyes opening to search the snow and seeing images that weren’t there but still very real in his mind.

 

“Ever since then they’ve had the procedures you’ve come to know. Those children who don’t present are sent into slavery, those who do are sent to be trained for the government. I got to choose my profession when many others don’t, however now I don’t really get a choice any more. I go where I am told and _Kunmehi_ was where I was told to go and so I went.” He doesn’t feel Rey’s hand on his arm, nor does he see her concerned expression.

 

“I was there less than a year when I had to do it. I found out that they were using slave women for more than just manual labor. They were using them for far worse things, and that had resulted in me having to do things I swore as a doctor I would never do. After being told that I was to perform an abortion on a girl -- she was 12. A twelve year old. A child, Rey. I couldn’t stand to be there any longer. I...I still.” He shudders, turning his glassy eyes to Rey, his breath quick as he reaches out a shaking hand to touch her face. He wasn’t seeing Rey in that moment, no. He was seeing that twelve year old girl, sobbing and screaming after he watched her be beaten to nearly an inch of her life before he had turned and fled from the room, fled from the compound and into the woods, vowing to never practice medicine again.

 

“Ben. Ben?” Rey’s voice pulls him back to the present. “Ben, where did you go just now?” Rey asks. Her hand is cool on his cheek and he leans into it. He peers into her tear-filled eyes and shivers, feeling cold under her warm gaze. “Ben, it’s not your fault.” She whispers and he wants to kiss her in that moment. He wants to kiss her and hold her tight and never let her go. She has uttered the four words he had needed to hear ever since he had disappeared from _Kunmehi._

 

He sniffles once and pulls her to him, chest to chest, and buries his face in her hair, letting out a soft sob. He has felt so alone for the past twenty years of his life and in the span of two weeks this small human girl has turned his hope up ten-fold that maybe someday he could find someone. Maybe he already has. Maybe he has found that someone in her, even though she will never know what she is to him.

 

He holds her for longer than what is appropriate, and sniffles into her shoulder a few times before finally pulling away. He clears his throat and wipes his face before pulling back onto the road, intent on continuing their journey.

 

* * *

 

They’ve been driving for 5 hours when she spots the gas station, lights lit bright in the night, and she sighs a breath of relief. They could get gas and continue on their way. The hunters from _Be’sala_ are far behind them, she hopes. Sniffling, Rey steps out into the cold winter air and begins to cough, the cold sharp and crisp in her aching chest. Her coughing is less but it still hurts. Ben is at her side quickly and leads her inside to rest in the warmth while he gasses up the truck.

 

“Where are y’all headed?” The blonde woman at the counter asks and Rey plasters a bright smile on her face and rocks on her feet. “It’s a secret. Ben won’t tell me where we’re going but he promises to make it worth my while for the dreadful weather and the amount of time we’re going to be on the road.” She tosses a fond smile out the window to see that Ben has been approached by a man.

 

“I should make sure he’s got enough money.” Rey states, moving to the door. The click of a gun startles Rey into stillness and she turns eyes wide as she takes in her surroundings. There are two guns, one from the cashier and the other from a male she hadn’t noticed lurking.

 

“Now now, _thabr_. You don’t raise a fuss and we won’t have to kill you.” The cashier tilts her head, clicking her tongue gently. The man pockets his gun and moves to grab both of Rey’s wrists, binding them too tight behind her back.

 

“Who are you? What do you want with us?” Rey asks, eyes welling with tears as she turns to look out the window. Ben and the other man are nowhere in sight and Rey can’t help but let out a soft whimper as the woman rounds the counter, gun still trained on her. “Please…”

 

“Hush now. We’re not going to hurt you.” the woman whispers, moving to cup Rey’s chin in a perfectly manicured hand.  “How much do you think we’ll get for her?” She asks her companion. Rey hears a shuffle of cloth and she cringes away from the hand that tightens into her hair.

 

“I don’t know.” The voice is gruff in her ear. “She’s awfully pretty but she’s been tainted by his smell. They haven’t mated so a good chunk of money at the least. Maybe we can sell them as a set,” he states and tugs, his lips moving to Rey’s neck and biting a mark there that makes Rey whimper. “Would you like that girl? To be sold with your boyfriend to the snatchers?”

 

The bell over the door rings merrily. “I don’t know how long he’ll be out for. We need to get out of here before the owners come back.” He gives a crooked smile. “Isn’t she a pretty thing. Almost as lovely as our little Lily.” the new man stalks over and pulls the blonde ‘Lily’ into a kiss that has her giggling. Rey feels like vomiting.

 

“Come now _thabr_. Let’s get you settled in your new home. Maybe we’ll play with you for a bit before we send you back to them. I know my dear Avery could use a good solid fuck, wouldn’t you Aves?” The hand in Rey’s hair tightens and she whimpers again as teeth mark her neck once more.

 

“Jahiy is almost full, maybe we’ll keep them together until he goes into Rut. It’s more fun to fight with an alpha over a bitch, human or not.” Avery says against Rey’s neck. “You’d like that wouldn’t you little bitch, having two strong alphas fighting over you, burying themselves in any and every hole you have.” He chuckles dark and cruel against her neck before pulling her up, one arm under her armpit and the other still twisted in her hair.

 

“Please… Please what have you done with Ben?” She asks, tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggles.

 

“Ben? You mean your stupid alpha? He’s fine. Just sleeping in the back of the truck. Come along. You’ll see him soon. He’s taking a nice long nap with my friend _La’ara_ .” Rey’s heard the name before. It’s a drug that is a mixture between _Saradir_ and _La’lira_ that is a hallucinogenic but is also used as a sedative in high enough doses. Rey shifts and tries to tug away from her captor, kicking the other man, whose name she has yet to learn, in the back of the knee. He crumples and Rey gets a hard kick to the ribs before she receives a stinging slap across the face that has her withdrawing with a startled screech.

 

“Why are you doing this?” She asks, tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggles against Avery again.

 

“Keep moving and I’ll show you exactly why I’m doing this.” He whispers into her hair, and Rey can feel him breathing in her scent, his nose pressed to her temple in a motion reminiscent of another time when Ben had done the same to her.

 

Rey freezes, obeying as she is shoved out the door. Avery shoves her forward, her body making contact hard enough against the bed of the truck that the wind is knocked from her before she changes hands, the other male holding her there until Avery is in the bed of the truck and hauling her small frame up to stand with him.

 

“Sit little bitch.” He commands, shoving Rey down and she goes, letting out a soft whimper when she sees she is pressed against Ben’s unconscious form.

 

“Ben. Please… Please don’t leave me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently in the climate that the country is in, 'thabr' is a slurr that is used towards slaves. The actual meaning and an explanation will be discussed later on in the story. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure exactly how to tag this. If anyone has suggestions please feel free to leave them in the comments. I know there's a term for what they're doing to Rey but I can't figure it out for the life of me.
> 
> I've tagged things bit apparently, some of this chapter is too deep for some people so I'll all bullet points at the end for those who wish to skip.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/43282347784/in/dateposted-public/)

Rey doesn’t know how long they drive, just that when they stop they’re in a wide field between two mountains. In the field is a large white house with faded paint and a few boarded windows. The bottom section is encased in a wrap-around porch that covers three quarters of the bottom, and the second story windows are dark. The roof of the porch is held up by tall arched pillars that are lined with lattice fencing. A rope swing sways on one side, even though there is no real reason for it to be moving. It would have been beautiful once, Rey imagines; however, given the circumstances she doesn’t want to be here.

 

Rey lets out a soft whimper as she is shoved out of the bed of the truck from the tailgate and forced forward by Lily while Avery and his companion haul Ben from the truck by his limbs. She sniffles and walks quietly, stumbling on the stairs as she goes. “Come on little bitch, you can walk better than that. With your breeding I can imagine you probably came from royals or something like that. You’re so pretty.” Lily pets her face before shoving Rey through the front door so hard she trips again and tumbles to the floor. A swift hard blow lands across her backside and she whimpers again falling forward onto her hands.

 

“That’s just how I like my women, how did you know Lils?” There’s a heavy thud and Avery’s dark voice chuckles as he moves to step in front of her. He fists his hand in her hair and pulls again so that Rey lifts her face to him. “Such a pretty little thing. I’m going to enjoy all the ways I’m going to defile you.”

 

“Wait until the Jahiy moon starts, Avery. Quentin and I will be busy and you can do whatever you want with her. For now I think we should let them rest. You don’t want to ruin your toy before you really need it, do you?” Lily hums. 

 

“I know, I know. No reason to not  _ tenderize _ her a bit first.” 

 

“Wait until  _ Benny, _ ” she says his name in a whiney obnoxious way, “wakes up. He can tenderize her for you. I’m sure he’ll be  _ starved _ when he wakes up from the La’ara.” Both Lily and Avery chuckle. “Lock him in the bathroom.” Lily leans over and kisses Avery full on the mouth and Rey frowns, now confused by their dynamic. “I’ll take her.” Lily hauls Rey up to shove her up the stairs.

 

“Alright, Alright. I do enjoy watching  _ Atce _ bastards go crazy when we defile their bitches. I can wait until then, I suppose.” Avery calls from behind them.

 

The room Rey is shoved into doesn’t look like some room where you would hold captives. Instead it looks like a nursery. “This is where you’ll be staying. You job is to keep him alive. He dies, you die.” 

 

“Him?” Rey looks around in confusion entering the room cautiously. 

 

“The baby, stupid. He’s your responsibility now. You feed him, wash him, keep him quiet and keep him alive.” Lily undoes the binding on Rey’s hands and shoves her into the room. “ There’s a bathroom through there, I’ll bring you food, clothes and medication.” Lily shuts the door, several different latches clicking into place.

 

“Medication for what?” Rey asks loudly through the door.

 

“Milk production you moron. How else are you going to feed the baby?” Rey panics. How in the world was she going to make this work?

 

She’s unsteady as she moves around the room to examine everything. A soft noise from the crib near the window startles her. She slowly makes her way, smiling sadly at the dark-haired baby wiggling around in the crib.

 

He cries softly and Rey picks him up. He’s small, smaller than any baby she has ever held in her life and she wonders how old he is. When she has him cradled to her chest he sniffles and wiggles, mouth open and seeking as he roots towards her breast. 

 

“Take one out and give it to him stupid. You aren’t going to produce anything if he doesn't try.” Lily is back, she holds out a cup of water and a handful of pills. “Take these. It will make it work faster.” Rey sees the gun tucked into Lily’s pocket and panics. If she doesn't listen she will be shot, or worse they will do something to Ben or the baby. She takes the pills and water, downing both before trying to ruck her white t-shirt up. Shaking her head Lily draws a knife, splitting Rey’s shirt down the middle. 

 

“Give it your breast and shut it up or I will.”  Lily watches with dark eyes and Rey nods, moving to sit in the rocking chair. She opens her ruined shirt, sniffling softly before situating the babe at her breast. He latches eagerly and suckles, quieting instantly. “Every time it cries you do that. No fingers or that will make production slow down and you don't want that do you? In two weeks I'm going to stop bringing milk. If your milk isn't in by then he’ll die and then you’ll die.” Rey nods, holding the baby closer as he suckles. 

 

He suckles for a few minutes before getting frustrated. Rey sniffles and shushes him, switching to the other breast and rocking slowly. 

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” she whispers, her hand trembling as she brushes his dark hair aside. “Don't worry, we’ll survive this. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

A month later Rey is woken not by the constantly hungry baby who she has managed to finally sustain with milk from her own body, thanks to the medications given to her by Lily, but by the sliding of the locks. Avery stalks in and grabs her by her hair and she lets out a loud squeak in surprise but tries to stay quiet so they don’t wake the sleeping baby.

 

“Jahyi has started. You’re going to sate his Rut or we’ll kill that pathetic little thing you’ve grown so attached to. If he hasn’t knotted you by the time Jahyi sets, you’ll never see it again. Got it.” Rey blinks up at him in confusion but nods.

 

The shackles on the floor are stained dark with blood and he laughs at Rey’s wide-eyed expression. “Some people have chewed through the bonds, others have broken bones to get out. Just to give you a few ideas.” He hooks one, and then the other manacle to her feet before undoing her hands. She turns around throwing a punch directly into Avery’s face and he groans as he crumples to the floor, blood pouring from his nose. Rey gets in a good kick to his ribs before he catches her ankle and tugs her to the floor. He rolls on top of her, pressing her down by her throat. “You little bitch.” He presses harder, fingers digging into the side of her neck as she struggles to get away from him, her hands pounding against his chest as she tries to fight him off. 

 

“Avery I need your help!” Quinten calls from the room. Avery heaves a heavy sigh and stands.

 

“You’re lucky, little bitch. Touch me again and I’ll give you more than you can handle.” He kicks her hard in the side, causing her to curl up in the fetal position. She lets out a soft cry before he stalks away.

 

She shifts, watching as the two men haul Ben past her bedroom door and into the bathroom, chaining him to the bathroom sink with shackles looped around the base.

 

She waits until they’re finished and have gone before she shifts over and gets to her hands and knees and crawls towards the bathroom. Her throat and hand hurt and her head is spinning but all she wants, all she needs is to be near Ben. He can keep her safe. “Ben?” His breathing is deep and she can see his heart beating steadily in the vein of his neck. “Oh Ben, what did I get you into?” She asks with a sniffle as she kneels over his legs to cup his jaw with both hands. She presses her forehead to his and sniffles again before looking around. She stands carefully and pulls the shower curtain from its rod, dismantling it to use as a weapon if she can. 

 

Moving to the bed, she pulls the blankets off to drag them over to Ben’s unconscious form against the pedestal of the sink. She curls into his side and drapes the blankets over them, shivering against the cool tile of the floor and hoping to get as much of Ben’s heat as she can.

 

* * *

  
  


Laughter wakes Ben and he groans. Everything hurts and aches and he feels like he hasn’t moved in ages. The sun is up when he gets a glimpse through the window, and people he doesn’t recognize are laughing some place far off. He shifts, but one wrist is caught in something; he sighs, shifting again until a whine at his side startles him. Rey. Her presence is so light that he hadn’t felt her asleep against his chest until just then. He moves to wrap one arm around her but it catches and he groans as he struggles against the bond cutting into his wrist. The metal is too small and he feels it rubbing against his skin in a painful way.

 

“Isn’t this a sight.” A female voice coos and Ben stiffens, jarring Rey, who awakes with a squeak. Kylo growls, a dark sound ripping through Ben’s chest as he shoves Rey behind him. The teeth that are bared are not human teeth but wolves teeth and he shifts to his knees, pulling at the chains. 

 

“What have you done? What do you want?” He asks, tugging the chains again. Rey sniffles behind him and the woman in front of him laughs.

 

“I’ve done nothing. My brother Quentin, however, gave you some La’ara this morning. It should still be nice and thick in your veins for Jahiy. Mmm… Maybe I’ll trade him for you, we’ll see. Avery fully intends to work over your pretty little bitch.” 

 

Ben snarls at the woman, who just laughs. 

 

He takes in her appearance. She’s tall and blonde with a small waist hugged by high rise jeans. Some of her flesh shows between the hem of her jeans and the bottom of her top, a red thing that barely covers her breasts but has long sleeves. She’s lean and stands with an air of authority. He notes that the cut of her top shows off a dark brand, the slave brand, on her shoulder and he growls again. Either this girl is being used for wolves’ sick games or she is using the wolves to play her own games.

 

To her left stands a man who is a few inches taller. His eyes are focused on her so he doesn’t notice Ben observing them. He’s not as tall as Ben but just about as broad with sandy brown hair cut close to his head and coiffed in the pretentious way that Ben had once seen wolves of higher income style their hair. His jaw is strong and sharp, hairless, and Ben gauges that they’re both about the same age as Rey if not a little bit older. 

 

“What do you want with us?” He asks again.

 

“Well, you see, my daddy is looking for some new Alphas for his army and you look like you could fit in just dandy. Your little slave there is just the icing on the cake because they’re looking for an escaped slave, or so I’ve been told. However Avery hasn’t had a partner for his rut in soooo long. So we’ve decided to let him have the two of you to play with during Jahiy while Quinten and I have our own little party. But we’ve also given you some La’ara so you two can fight over your pretty little bitch and decide who gets to claim her.”  

 

“You won’t touch her.  **_Don’t you dare touch her_ ** .”Kylo growls and Ben shifts to his knees, fighting his bonds.The woman blows Ben a kiss before stalking away, her companion in tow. 

 

Sniffling behind him turns Ben’s attention to Rey. Her jaw is bruised again and her knuckles are bleeding. She has tears in her eyes and Ben sighs, reaching out to cup her chin in his large hand. “Hey.. hey.. it’s okay. I won’t let them do anything to you and neither will Kylo, okay? Okay. I promise he will not let anything happen to you.” He feels the pain in his stomach flourish and he groans.

 

“The moon…. This moon is different from the last one. This moon triggers ruts.” He shakes his head with a groan before moving to stroke his fingers through Rey’s hair. 

 

“Ben?” Her cool hand on his cheek brings him back to her and he gives her a small smile. 

 

“I just need to rest a bit more and then we will get out of here. We’ll get you out of here and get to Morut, I promise.” He strokes her cheek again and she nods, eyes full of tears, before she curls herself close to him and he pulls her in to return her cheek to his chest while he waits for the sun to set and the moon to take effect within his body.

 

* * *

 

_ Mate Beautiful. _

 

The first thoughts that come to Kylo’s mind when he wakes up is the extraordinary beauty he finds resting on his chest. She’s shivering a bit so he tucks the blankets closer and hums softly.

 

_ Beautiful Mate.  _

 

He smiles, wishing as always that he could touch her and hold her the way Ben does, the way that gets little pleased smiles on her face. He shifts again before realization hits. Jahiy has come. He’s in control of not just the wolf form this moon!

 

His hands tremble as he shifts again, running careful fingers through her hair. The strands feel soft in his fingers, softer than his own black fur against his nose, and it smells better than Mama, something soft and feminine and  _ her.  _ His heart jolts and he hums excitedly as he continues to brush fingers through her hair until she rouses.

 

He gives her a bright grin when she wakes, but it falls when she pulls away. The expression on her face is one Kylo doesn't like so he tries to pull her close again. 

 

“M-” 

 

**_You can't call her Mate. It will freak her out. Her name is Rey._ **

 

“Rey?” The voice that comes out is not Ben’s but more of the alpha command voice and Kylo frowns when he hears it. “Rey?” He tries the word again and her attention turns to him. 

 

“How are we going to get out of here, Ben?” Mate asks and Kylo frowns.

 

“Kylo.” He states, pressing his hand to his chest.

 

“Kylo?” Rey’s eyes widen a bit as she goes silent and still.

 

“MM. Rey,” he gestures to her before pressing his hand to his chest, “Kylo.”

 

“What? How? I don't understand.” Her voice curls warm and light in Kylo's stomach and he hums.

 

“Jahiy. Moon. Moons Kylo Runs.” Rey blinks at him but realization dawns across her face.

 

“You take over every full moon? Why are you human today?” She asks, tracing her fingers up and down his arm.

 

“Rut.” Did Ben not tell her anything?

 

“Oh…” Rey seems a bit put out so Kylo pulls her close and presses his face into Rey’s hair. 

 

“Rey Safe. Kylo Mate. Kylo Protect.”

 

**_Kylo no mate._ **

 

_ Kylo mate. Kylo mark Mate. Kylo Protect Mate. Rekru’e near. Mate mine. _

 

**_You can't just mate with people without-_ **

 

_ DANGER! _

 

The ongoing argument between Ben and Kylo is silenced when another Alpha enters the room. Kylo growls, moving to stand as best he can, tugging at the chains around his wrists. 

 

“Mine.” He growls at the other male.  _ Avery _ . Kylo pulls the name from the Avery’s mind. He growls when Rey lets out a squeal as her chains are pulled roughly and she is yanked away from behind Kylo.

 

“Mine!” Kylo snarls, wrapping both hands around the chain right where it joins the cuffs linked to Rey’s legs. One more tug from Avery pulls the links apart, freeing Rey from her bonds. She scrambles on hands and knees to move back behind Kylo. 

 

When Avery advances Kylo snarls. The silver of the cuffs burns his wrists but he notices the chain isn't silver and he gives it a testing tug, but nothing gives.

 

“Kylo Protect.” He tells Rey over his shoulder and when Avery gets close enough Kylo attacks. The two fall to the hardwood floor with a loud crash and Kylo claws at the other’s throat intent on killing him. The  _ La’ara  _ causes Kylo to be sluggish and he’s thrown back into the bathroom with a sickening thud against the tub.

 

“Mate her now or we’ll kill her and the baby.” Kylo looks over at Rey with wide eyes as Avery stalks from the room. He pulls her closer and presses his nose to the scent gland at the back of her neck. Her scent has changed, but not that drastically, probably from stress he concludes.

 

“We don’t have to do this.” He grumbles and Rey sniffles gently.

 

“We do.  I can’t let them hurt that baby, Kylo.”

 

“It’s  _ Rekru'e _ . It’s  _ Rekru'e _ .” He shakes his head and moves to kneel in front of Rey. “It’s  _ Rekru’e _ . Threat.” He grumbles deep in his chest and Rey shakes her head tears welling in her eyes.

 

“If it’s  _ Rekru'e _ that means it’s also got a human side. That means it’s one of your people, one of my people. How can something that has barely begun to live be a threat, Kylo?” She peers down at the shackles around her wrists  “I can’t allow them to hurt it, Kylo. It’s a baby. Don’t punish the child for the sin of its father.” She pleads with him.

 

“Why?” Kylo’s voice is confused but rough and Rey sniffles again. 

 

“Please, Kylo.”

 

“Why?” His eyes shift and he pauses.

 

“You...He….” Rey blinks away from him and shakes her head. 

 

Kylo grabs her chin, his hold a bit more rough than necessary as he forces her to look at him, tears trailing down her cheeks. “ ** _Why?_** ”

 

His voice has changed, a bit more harsh, and she sniffles pulling her chin away from his palm to look away. 

 

“That girl… that girl at  _ Kunmeh _ i… That girl was me. Ben… the girl Ben couldn’t save. That was me. I never… I never got to meet that child even though all I wanted, more than everything, was that child. Even at 12 I wanted that child because then I would have someone. I would have someone who would love me and I wouldn’t be alone in the world but it was taken from me just like everything else a-and..” She swallowed, keeping her eyes trained on the wall of the bathroom, tracing the image of the tiled wall..

 

“All I’ve ever wanted was that child a… and to have that chance.” She turns tear-filled eyes to Kylo’s “I can’t-I can't let you take that chance away from me. Please Kylo.” The tears spilled down her cheeks. “Please.”

 

Kylo’s eyes soften and he reaches out to brush his thumb along her bottom lip, cupping her chin in the palm of his hand to do so. He sighs, gently pressing his forehead to hers, and lets out a soft shuddered breath. “No tears,” he whispers, voice thick as he brushes them from her cheeks before cupping her face in his massive hands. “Anything for you.” He presses a gentle kiss to her mouth before moving to press a kiss to her forehead. “Anything for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Master Misty put it best so im just borrowing the majority of their comment and adding my own.
> 
> Rey is forced to nurse a baby.
> 
> A month passes.
> 
> Kylo is in control because of the type of full Moon.
> 
> Kylo and Avery sort of fight over Rey.
> 
> Rey gets free goes to Kylo.
> 
> Kylo tries to convince Rey to not comply with their captors demands.
> 
> Rey tells him she’s that girl from an earlier chapter that Ben couldn’t save.
> 
> They talk and Rey determines the best action to go through with it after she begs him to let her protect the baby.
> 
> Kylo will give anything to keep his mate happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter nonexplicitly implies non-con/rape, brief suicidal thoughts and attempts. It also does have descriptions of evidence of assault, graphic depictions of violence with gore throw in, ALPHA!Kylo, Lots of blood, Dead Dove: Do not eat with Bloodlicking, and brief thoughts of filicide. 
> 
> Basically this entire chapter is fucked up and you should mind the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIND THE FUCKING TAGS Y'ALL. ABANDON ALL HOPE, YE WHO ENTER!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/29182394477/in/dateposted-public/)

_ Her eyes swim with tears as she nurses her babe, cooing gently to him. He hasn’t a name, their captors never gave him one and Rey hasn’t had the mind to think of one, plotting their escape instead. Her wrists and ribs are mottled colours of blues and yellows of various degrees, however she has learned that if she obeys, no harm will come to the child. _

 

_ The fifth night of Rey’s captivity is the first night of many that Avery comes to her, bringing others with him. Hands. Hands on her body is all she can feel, the memory etched in her brain. Hands forcing milk from her breast into an eager mouth too large to be that of her babe. Hands with fingers too soft on sensitive flesh and too small invading her in ways she protests. A dark chuckle as her hands are bound and she screams against bounds as she is invaded once, twice, five, so many times by more hands and bodies than she can can count before she is throw back into the room that is her salvation and her prison. She screams for him until her voice is raw and she smashes windows and mirrors and threatens to slit her wrists, tries once even before they remind her that her baby and Ben will die if she does. _

 

_ She has seen Ben once since their arrival, about two weeks into their captivity. She and the baby have been moved from the room to the basement for a week, locked in from the outside so none of the wolves can get in once they have shifted. She managed to get  a glimpse of him when they had been moved. He is shirtless and just outside the back door, near the entrance to the basement. His body is covered in many different levels of bruising, some large cuts along his torso, and several bite marks along his arms and collarbones and neck, human and wolf alike. They have him so drugged that he doesn’t rouse when Rey cries out for him and doesn’t move when some object, a cattle prod, maybe, is pressed against his skin while she watches. It brings tears to her eyes how the muscles under his skin bunch and jerk but he doesn’t wake to respond.  _

 

_ He’s so drugged that he can’t fight back and she wonders how long they will continue to drug him, wonders how long it will take before they end up poisoning him with the amount of  _ La’ara _ in his system and kill him either by overdose or by the damage they were doing to his body. Avery had said he wanted a fight, however they don’t seem to be risking it considering it didn’t seem like they were axing on their dosage enough to let him rouse from the drug stupor they seem keen to him in. _

 

_ The image haunts her in her dreams, mingling with the memories of Avery and the assaults and distress for her baby. _

 

_ She screams for him in her sleep. _

 

* * *

 

Rey screams for him in her sleep and Kylo is instantly awake reaching for her flailing form. She bares his mark on her neck a blood twinged silver, still flaming around the edges, her distress calling to him. He grumbles softly, lavishing his tongue over the bite until she stills, blinking tear filled doe eyes up at him when she realizes where she is, that she’s safe in his arms for the moment. “Kylo.” She whispers, touching his face before she dissolves into tears.

 

“Tell me love. Tell me.” He whispers pressing his forehead to hers. Tears roll down her cheeks and her bottom lip wobbles as he tries to brush them away.

 

“I… I don’t have words.” She whispers. “I… I’m scared you’ll never look at me the same.” 

 

“Let  me… Here. I think.. Let me.” Kylo can’t find the words in her language so he just shows her, taking her wrist as Ben had done during their last moments in the cabin. He kisses her wrist before pressing her palm to his mating gland, bruised but still aching for a proper mark she cannot give.  Just the pressure alone on the bruised marks from her blunt teeth sends endorphins fleeing through his system and he gives a happy hum. The pressure alone is enough for what he wants to do.

 

His free hand finds the spot at the nape of her neck and strokes while he hums gently. He settles her into his lap and meets her eyes. “ **Show me. Show me everything.** ” He whispers, pressing his forehead against hers and opening the bond between them, an Alpha trick he had learned as a child but had kept private, a unique trait. She sniffles but is quickly soothed with a gentle stroke of his hand as the images flood into his mind, the memory passing through quickly like the fluttering of eyelashes on her cheek when she closes her eyes breathlessly.

 

He goes rigid as he sees the things that she has seen and the things that have been done to her. He can feel distress coming off of her in waves, can taste it when he licks his lips, and he strokes the rough skin again. His fingers constantly move as he touches every part of skin they’ve touched, trying to sear the memory of their hands from her mind. He runs hotter than the others, he knows, and he hopes that the warmth he gives her is enough to soothe her tempestuous mind.

 

“Nest. Nest will help.” Kylo soothes, pulling his hand from her hair to gather the blankets from before. He settles them on the floor and shifts to pull her down to curl her to his chest, eyes towards the door.. “Home would be better nest.” He whispers to himself, wondering why Ben had thought it was a good idea to bring them away from their home.

 

**_Because she’s safer in Morut._ **

 

_ No, She’s safer with us. _

 

**_No. She’s safer in Morut with her own kind away from crazy wolves that want her for force knows what reason._ **

 

_ No. She’s safer with us. Safer in fur nest and woods. Safer than here. _

 

**_I know I fucked up-_ **

 

_ You fucked up. _

 

**_I know! I know I fucked up but we can get her to safety. Her and the baby._ **

 

_ You fucked up. Kylo fix. _

 

**_Whatever you stupid animal._ **

 

_ Kylo fix. _

  
  


Footsteps sound in the bedroom and Kylo pulls away from Rey with a low growl. 

 

_ Protect Mate. Kill threat. Assert position. I am alpha. I AM ALPHA! _

 

**_“_ ** **I AM ALPHA!”** Kylo’s voice is loud and harsh and Avery stills at the door. Kylo lunges at him, grabbing the smaller male by the knees and sending him tumbling to the ground. Avery screeches and struggles but Kylo’s mind is only focused on one thing. Kylo growls, low and dark as he bellows again, the statement loud and deep pulled from somewhere low in his stomach. “ **I AM ALPHA!** ” Avery stills below him, tipping his chin back and closing his eyes, submitting in a way that sends the feeling of power coursing through Kylo’s veins. 

 

His fingers sink through pale throat and Avery struggles under Kylo once again, breath shuttering and gurgling before ending quickly when Kylo clenches his hand and pulls.

 

A loud whimper from behind him turns his attention to Rey. Her small form is curled up under the sink, her skin pale and marked with tear tracks. 

 

“Rey Safe.” Kylo looks from Rey to the throat of his inferior that his hand is curled around and back to Rey before he drops the windpipe in favor of tending to his frightened mate. He tries to remember the way Ben had soothed her when she had been ill and moves on his hands and knees to sit in front of her. “Shhh… shhhh. Rey Safe.” He reaches out to stroke her cheek but she cringes away and the motion sends pain flaring though Kylo’s chest.

 

He looks around dejectedly and whines high and loud in the back of his throat. How does he fix this? The one time he needs the stupid human and he's not around. 

 

The shifting of chain draws his attention from Rey’s wide eyes to the chains on her ankle. While his shackles are silver, Rey's are not. He takes it between his hands and breaks the right one easily. 

 

Rey hasn't moved and Kylo worries for her. He pulls her to his chest, shushing and awkwardly petting her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

 

Footsteps sound again, pounding down stairs it seems to Kylo, and when he looks up he notices a window. Kissing Rey on the forehead, he shifts to his knees and looks down at her before pointing at the screenless window. “Run.”

 

* * *

 

Rey is startled by the sudden movement from Kylo and she stumbles a bit as she climbs to her feet watching Kylo easily tear into Avery, blood scattering across the floor and her legs and she startles back away from him.

 

_ Oh god he killed someone. Oh god they’re going to find out and we’re going to die. _

 

His hands leave red stains on her hair,  her shirt, her waist, her hips, her back. Every part of her is covered in another man's blood but all she can think about is obeying Kylo and running. 

 

“What about the baby?”

 

“Kylo protect. Up. Up please!” his voice is desperate and she nods shifting to try to stand on the edge of the tub.

 

Kylo’s hands help her and when he manages to get her standing properly she turns to stare at him for a moment, eyes welling with tears. “I don't know how to survive without you,.” She whimpers and Kylo’s eyes turn sad.

 

“Kylo find Rey. I-I find Rey again. I come back. Promise. Run. Run now.” He moves to usher her towards the window but his chain stops him short from reaching the window to help. With a sniffle Rey turns to the window. Her hands don't leave any marks but she pauses before turning back to face Kylo.

 

“Run please!” Kylo urges but Rey can’t leave yet, not when she knows this could be the end of them. She throws herself at the wolf turned man and kisses him hard on the mouth, smearing blood across her hands and mouth and covering her chest where it meets his.

 

“Run. Run now.” He shoves her gently and this time she obeys, hauling herself up and out of the window.

 

She tumbles down a low hill and gasps when she makes contact with frigid water. They are far enough north that the snow has gone, but it's still moderately cold. Her clothes and skin are red with blood and she stumbles up the bank. 

 

She hopes the water will wash away her scent for a while as she turns to face the house. Blood splatters across the glass of the window she had just fallen from and she gasps before she turns and runs.

 

Rey feels like she’s escaping  _ Be’sala _ all over again, except she knows she can't make it as far as she did before. Her chest hurts and she wheezes as she coughs harshly, her motions affecting her pneumonia greatly. She gets light-headed after a few minutes and trips, tumbling sideways. She gasps as she lands on something hard and spiky. Something makes a sound nearby and Rey sniffles. She can barely see by the soft light of twilight but she makes out the form of a large animal. 

 

Stepping over to it, she is surprised to find a horse. She looks around, then smiles when she realises she’s in a barn. She doesn't know how to properly saddle a horse, but she hopes that she can find a place to hide. She knows she’s supposed to run, but the ache in her chest and in her breast prevents her from going too far. 

 

The horse whinneys as Rey covers herself in the muck from the stall, gagging gently as she spreads the thick dark mud across her skin. They can’t track her scent if she hasn’t got one, she reasons, moving to climb up into the loft to bury herself in the hay. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Kylo purrs happily as he licks the blood from his fingers. The female, Lilyth, her blood tastes sweet on his tongue and he feels pleased with himself at the knowledge he now knows, having stolen it from the mind of her and the other, Quinten. He sucks the blood from between his fingers, lapping it up as it trickles down his forearm while looking over the bodies.

 

While she was pretty, Lilyth was a Snoke, as was her brother Avery. They had been sent by Snoke himself to carry out his plan of eradicating the humans. Since Lilyth was human she was unable to bear the children of wolves. Human blood never mixed with that of wolf and those that did were never viable long, since a human’s body is not built to sustain the heat that is needed for pups to develop properly. Seen as a disgrace by her father, Lilyth had taken to stealing pups from the wombs of pure blooded women either found along the route or bred by Avery. They had chosen Rey  for no other reason than to sustain the babe Lilyth had stolen. Attempting to breed her with Avery and with Kylo was stupid, but he knew now that that hadn’t been the plan at all. The plan had been to have Quentin Hux impregnate her, convince Kylo that the baby was his and use them against Kylo to brainwash him into rejoining Snoke’s militia of Alphas.

 

He grumbles as he finishes cleaning the blood from one arm and moves onto the other, licking long stripes away from his skin with a pleased sound. It had been so long since he had tasted fresh blood from something other than the snow weasels Ben would trap for him. He remembers, now why  _ Rekru’e _ didn’t feed on one another often. He was fully healed, his hands no longer broken from forcing them through the bonds around his wrists and his body no longer bruised and battered from the abuse it had sustained during their time here, including fighting off Quinten, who was stronger than he had looked even though he was human as well. This blood tastes heady and metallic on his tongue and its power, coursing through his veins, is intoxicating.

 

A soft cry from over his head startles him and he frowns looking around for the sound of the noise. He climbs to his feet and moves to exit the room and seek out the noise. Stopping at the door to the nursery he scowls taking in how blood covers one spot of the floor near the window, the glass broken from it and how the furniture is a disorganized chaos while the bathroom is a mess. Another noize causes him to heave out a sigh as he follows it to the crib that rests along one wall almost center in the room. He moves over and looks at the small being with no emotion.

 

He could kill it, easily. Claim that the woman or the wolf had done it and Rey would be none the wiser. They don’t need children to be happy. No. They could survive without children. He could love her and have her with him and that would be more than enough for him. However the thought of her ever finding out made his heart hurt. He could never betray her like that. He could never lie to her. He would feel too much guilt in his heart to know he had taken away something that could have made her happy. A pain flourishes in his chest and he heaves a grumble. While she would be more than enough for him, he would never be enough for her. She would always mourn the child she had lost, she would mourn this child, and she would come to resent him for being unable to provide her with the children she seems to desire more than anything else, even him. His heart sinks into his stomach and he grumbles again, rubbing dark tears from his face. 

 

The babe quiets, staring up at him with wide dark eyes. He has dark hair on his head and he can imagine, for a brief moment, that this babe was his, the dark hair and dark eyes mirroring Ben’s own design.” **Sleep** **_Bec_ ** ,” He commands, stroking the bottom of a small foot until the little being obeys, eyes fluttering closed and body settling fists curled next to it’s face while it softly snores.

 

_ Rey.  _  Kylo sighs and goes to seek out his mate. It doesn’t take him long to find her scent and follow it down towards the river and then back up. It stops at the barn and he frowns. “Rey?” he calls looking around the stall. “Rey, It’s safe now. Let's go back. The baby needs you.” He calls. 

 

_ I need you. Always.  _

 

He doesn’t allow his thoughts to leave his mind, instead smiling when he sees her carefully peek her head from over one of the support beams of the loft. He hears her sigh softly and grins, opening his arms to her. 

 

“We’re safe now. Let’s get cleaned up and on the road to Morut.”

 

Rey clamours down the ladder and throws herself into Kylo’s arms. They’re a bloody, muddy mess but he doesn’t care as he kisses her hungrily on the mouth, humming with joy.


	10. Chapter 10

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/42310947960/in/dateposted-public/)

Kylo grins as he pulls Rey to him, brushing shaking fingers along her cheek and down her jaw to take her chin to hold it between his forefinger and his thumb. “Beautiful Mate,” he whispers with a gentle hum. He could look at her forever regardless of how messy she was; even though she was covered in other people’s blood and dirt from the barn, he could only see her beauty.

 

He fists his fingers in the shirt at her waist and leans down with a happy hum, pulling her chin a bit so her face is tipped up and kisses her greedily, mouth devouring hers. She gives a giggle, her fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck and tugging, earning her a grumble from his chest. He presses a biting kiss to her neck, then her shoulder and when he tastes blood he draws away with a frown. “Bathe first.” He stands scooping Rey up and easily tossing her over his shoulder before heading back up towards the house.

 

“Oh! Kylo, it hurts.” She whispers and he nods, frowning gently. “I… I’ve been away from the baby for so long. It hurts.” He nods gently, licking his bottom lip as he brings her into the house. 

 

He sets her carefully on her feet in the master bathroom and wets a washcloth with warm water. He helps her tug her shirt off and lets her clean herself off a bit while he finds a shirt for her to wear. He finds one of his button downs in his bag and gives it to her. She slips it over her head with a smile, giving him a gentle kiss before rushing up the stairs to tend to the babe he can hear slowly rousing again.

 

She’s gone for an hour and when she returns she is smiling, her face bright with joy and adoration and Kylo feels a pang of jealousy, wishing she would smile at him like that. She meets him in the kitchen and leans up on her toes to kiss him on the mouth again. “Let’s get cleaned up,” she whispers and Kylo nods, putty in her hands as he presses himself against her. He’s in rut, unable to control his body, especially when his mate is so near.

 

Scooping her up into his arms, he shoulders the door to the master bedroom open again and tosses Rey on the bed with a hum before moving to start the tub. Rey lets out a giggle as she falls back against the bed and Kylo smiles. Instinct commands him to tend to his mate, to care for her, clean her and make her happy and safe and then sate her with his seed. He grumbles happily to himself as he tests the water before retrieving her from the bed.

 

He strips her carefully, his fingers and mouth tracing over each bit of flesh he bares. He palms her breasts gently through the cloth of her shirt and she hums, her eyes closing as a small smile curls her mouth and a flush colours her cheeks. He draws the shirt up, pressing lips and tongue and teeth to the skin of her stomach before nudging the shirt up with his nose. He breathes at the underside of her breast and she giggles again. He smiles against her skin before replacing his nose with his mouth and she shivers. He enjoys the sounds she makes. These are new, more interesting sounds than ones he remembers Ben encouraging from her.

 

Kylo loves her reactions, and he nudges the shirt up and over her breast to taste a nipple with his tongue. Rey gasps, curling her fingers into his hair again as he sucks, teasing the small bud with his tongue and humming gently around it at her reaction and the mouth full of leftover milk he receives. He laps it excitedly, his cock hardening more in his pants. His fingers curl around her hips and tug the cloth down as he moves to mouth at her other breast, sucking and nipping a mark into it before giving a few tugs and receiving another taste of her essence given so freely. He wonders what her body would look like swollen with child, what her breasts would taste like filled with the milk for his child, but he shakes those thoughts from his mind as the scent of her arousal assaults his senses. 

 

“Oh, Rey.” He pulls away, helping her step out of her clothes before shutting off the tub and pressing her towards it until the backs of her knees hit the tub. Tugging off her shirt the rest of the way, he tosses it aside and presses a kiss to the mark on her neck before helping her step into the tub.

 

The water is warm on his forearms and when he gets her settled into the bath he smiles.

 

“Kylo?”

 

“Shh. Just let me.. Let me.”  Wetting his hands, Kylo traces the freckles along her cheeks with his thumbs before leaning forward to kiss them. He brushes the blood from her brow and along her nose before pressing kisses there as well. His mate is beautiful whether filthy and covered in blood or perfectly clean, but he prefers her clean rather than coloured with another wolf’s blood. He cups water in his hands and presses them through her hair, repeating it several times until he is convinced it is wet enough. He adds shampoo and scrubs her hair carefully, running his fingers along the strands until they squeak. 

 

When his fingers find the patch at the nape of her neck his spine tingles at the way her pupils dilate and her breath catches in her throat. There, that’s the reaction he was searching for. He does it again, kneading carefully and she makes a noise that causes him to shiver. “Like that?” he asks and Rey nods gently, her tongue dipping out to wet her lips before she gives him another soft sigh. 

 

He dips his hands into the water and scrubs at her scalp again, then helps her settle back to rinse the soap and dirt away. He smiles as he helps her sit back up, returning his hand to the spot at the nape of her neck while he retrieves a washcloth. He lathers it with soap and starts working the blood and grime from the skin of her neck and shoulders and chest. He carefully traces his fingers along her collarbone and wonders at the freckles he reveals. Her bones are small; she’s small all over, and she reminds him of a bird with delicate wings. He sets the cloth aside in favor of tracing soap suds into her skin with his fingers.

 

He gets a reaction from her when he dips his fingers in a particular spot where her collarbone and neck meet, and he grins. Shifting to his knees more he leans forward, curious to see what noise she will make under his teeth. The coo he gets when his teeth make contact with her collarbone sends a thrill down his spine and straight to his groin. He shifts up, nuzzling under her jaw as his hands work across her shoulders and her back to remove the grime from her body. His lips find her ear as his hands swipe soapy water across her breasts before cupping them in his palms. He shifts them in his hands and listens to the soft sounds his beautiful mate is making.

 

“Kylo. Kylo, please.” Rey’s voice is soft and he pulls away to look her over before reaching for the soap again. He soaps his hands and runs them over her body, taking in every scrape and bruise blooming across her skin below the water.  He smoothes careful fingers along her legs, rubbing her feet and ankles before working up her knees. He gets joy out of caring for Rey and something warm and dark settles into the pit of his stomach as his hand snakes higher to stroke her sex. She gasps, clutching his wrist and his eyes flick to hers. “No?” She shakes her head, slowly licking her bottom lip.

 

He scrubs her back before rinsing her carefully. He looks up at her when he’s finished and he grins at the sleepy smile she gives him. She takes the washcloth and wipes away the blood and dirt from his face and neck before shifting to kneel in the tub. “Kylo,” she whispers, and the tone of her voice makes him melt. This beautiful woman is his and he adores everything that she is, wolf or not. He lets her pull the shirt from his chest and wash away the day from his skin before her lips find his neck and he hums gently.

 

* * *

  
  


Kylo hums when he wakes. Rey is sound asleep beside him, her hair fanned out across the pillow and frown lines set deep on her face. His poor mate is exhausted. He doesn't want to wake her just yet so he marvels at her pale skin and at how willing she had been when he took her to bed. He had asked many, many times if she was sure, if she wanted this, wanted him even after so much abuse had been thrown at her from every angle. She begged him to rid her of the memories of strange hands and foreign faces, insisting that he wash them all away with his hands, his lips and mouth and tongue. She begged beautifully for his cum and his love and attention and he gave all freely but never uttered the words that lingered dangerously on his tongue.

 

Getting up he carefully creeps up the stairs. He hasn't held the pup yet so he knows the little one may be scared of the unfamiliar scent, but when he enters the nursery he hums at the gentle fragrance in the air. Her smell is mixed with his and he takes comfort in it. The baby fusses in his crib and Kylo walks over to peer down at him. The small infant, less than a  few weeks old if Kylo is correct, is swaddled not in a blanket but in the shirt that had gone missing earlier in the night.

 

After their tryst, it had taken Rey a few moments to rouse when the baby cried but she had eagerly gone to him with a bright smile that made Kylo’s heart flutter. She was happy tending to the little thing that had been forced onto her and if she was happy, he was happy. She had left the room in one of his shirts and returned with out, not that he complained.

 

Carefully Kylo leans down and picks the baby up. He smells the source of the infant's distress and hums as he cradles the small child to his chest before moving to the changing table. He may have been an only child but being the wolf of a doctor has its perks so it didn't take much figuring to efficiently change a diaper. “Come on  _ Bec _ , lets wash and feed, yeah?” The baby sniffles and nuzzles into Kylo’s neck and he smiles tucking a blanket around the baby before taking the soiled diaper and tossing it in the hamper. He gathers the hamper in his free hand to bring to wash. 

 

He talks softly to the baby as he walks around the kitchen, the majority of it in  _ Rekru  _ but some in basic as well. He talks about the moons and his beautiful mate and how he’s so proud of how far she’s come. After rinsing the soiled diapers in a utility sink in the laundry room Kylo sets them to wash before settling on the couch. “Not hungry. No. Attention.” He doesn't know for sure the last time Rey had been up to feed the slightly snoring pup on his shoulder but he didn't mind tending to the small one for a while if it meant his mate could rest a bit longer.

 

Shifting, Kylo lays out on the couch and drapes the blanket over his bare chest before wrapping it carefully around the baby and settling a large hand across his small back, keeping him centered there as he began to talk in a soft tone, his eyes closed and unaware of his little mate watching the exchange with tender eyes.

 

_ Many moons ago, Atce ruled the lands we live on. He was the most gracious leader the southern Rekru’e had ever had and he loved his people very much. They were provided for by their leader and truces abounded among all of the clans on the continent, from the Snow Clan of the south to the Sand people of the North, but still he was lonesome. A few days before the harvest moon, a large thing resembling a bird had fallen from the sky. Atce had sent hunters to investigate and the news had come to him that they were people from the sky, but none of them smelled of Rekru’e. Atce, a wise ruler, sent a man to promise the new comers safe living if a sacrifice was given. The people, labeled Tahtbr by the Rekru’e, sent them a sacrifice in the form of a lovely young woman Atce named La’Mir after the goddess of the moon.  _

 

_ It’s said that they fell in love even though she wasn’t able to bear him sons. Their blood, like mine and Ma-ma’s, was incompatible but he loved her nonetheless and she him. They adopted several children orphaned by war each time La’Mir’s body craved a child and those children were raised as their own to be great warriors, who continued on the Rekru’e blood lines even when La’Mir’s people took over the planet. La’Mir died at Atce’s side refusing to give up their camp and their children when the Others came demanding her return. _

 

“That’s a sad story.” Kylo jumps at the sound of Rey’s soft voice, startling the baby into crying. “Why do they use  _ Tahtbr _ as an insult if it is our proper designation?” she asks and he shrugs.

 

“I don't know.” Kylo responds honestly, shifting to sit up and holding the child close. Rey comes over to rest next to him, carefully taking the baby. She shushes it softly before undoing the buttons of the shirt she is wearing to bring the baby to her breast. 

 

She whispers to the baby and Kylo grins, kissing her gently on the mouth before seeking out a blanket to cover them with. While Kylo and the baby run hot, Rey does not and he knows he needs to make her as comfortable as possible for the maximum feeding.

 

He retrieves a blanket from their bed, covered in their scent, and brings it into the living room. He drapes it carefully across Rey, before sliding under to nestle close to her, his arm across her shoulders as he brushes the babies hair with his finger tips. 

 

“How does it feel?” He asks pressing his nose to her temple and inhaling. She smells happy and full of pride and he can't help but move his mouth to lick below her ear, collecting her taste on his tongue.

 

“Like I've finally done something right for the first time in my life.”Rey admits and Kylo smiles, pressing a kiss to her temple.

 

“I am proud.” He whispers pressing his forehead to her temple. They sit in silence for a while, Kylo pressing kisses along what skin he could reach and Rey only moving away from him to shift the babe to the other breast. Kylo soothes a balm carefully over her used nipple and Rey sighs, eyes fluttering sleepily as he massages her skin.

 

Kylo grumbles as he cuddles Rey to his chest, not an angry grumble but one of pleasure, an almost purr. His heart has never felt so full, so joyful as it does in this moment, holding his beautiful mate while she feeds a small creature. It’s like his dreams and the images of his imagination, and he adores the feeling of her in his arms and her happiness cradled in his heart.  _ Kylo loves.  _ He calls to the non-existent wolf in Rey’s heart, pressing his forehead against her temple.

 

“I'm sorry.” Rey whispers, avoiding his eyes as she pulls away.

 

“Don't be. Your fault, it’s not.”

 

“I can't be what you need, I'm sorry, Kylo. Maybe… maybe someday you will find a good girl who can be that for you. But me…. I can't and we both know that.” She stands adjusting her shirt with one hand while cradling the baby to her shoulder. Kylo stands as well but Rey moves away.

 

“Rey…” he reaches for her but she shakes her head, turning and heading up the stairs. Kylo sits heavily back upon the couch and rests his face in his hands. How had he messed up so well?

 

* * *

 

Rey cries quietly in the nursery, her heart aching at the look of pain on Kylo’s face as she had walked from the room. She could do fine for Ben, she could learn from him and get along with him, but Kylo? How could she be what he wanted when she cannot bear him children, or have a wolf for him to communicate with? 

 

The fact that she wasn't a wolf hurt her heart because if she was a wolf she wouldn't be barren; she would be able to heal from his blood and bear him children and be the only one for him. She could be bound for him for real. He was it for her; she had never felt as loved and cared for as she did now and she didn't want to give that up but she knew she had to, because she doubted he would be allowed in Morut without suppressants and she never, ever, wanted them to suppress Kylo.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

* * *

It's barely light out when Rey wakes from the nightmare that has plagued her for the last few days. The silence between herself and Kylo is deafening and she’s miserable. Intent on soothing them both, she shifts into her side to face him. However, when she reaches for him she finds his side of the bed empty. She looks around, letting out a soft sob, panic creeping up her spine as she notes Kylo is nowhere to be seen.

 

She stands, looking around the room with blurred vision, before she hears it.,Running water. Opening the bathroom door, she slips in, observing her companion’s form through the steamed up glass. Stripping quietly, she steps into the shower with him.

 

He seems startled when he turns around and notices her sudden appearance. “Rey?” He asks, rinsing his hair before reaching for her. Rey moulds herself to him, pressing her face into his chest with a loud sob.

 

“I had a bad dream and you weren't there.” His arm snakes around her waist and he pulls her closer, turning them so she is under the water as she trembles against him. “I thought you had left,” she admits and he shushes her, rocking them slowly as he cards a hand through her hair.

 

“I've got you, little bird. I’ve got you.” Rey sniffles and looks up at him.

 

“Ben?” She asks cautiously. He kisses her forehead with a small nod.

 

“I’ve got you sweetheart. We’ll always come back for you.” He whispers against her forehead before tucking her head under his chin and stroking her hair as she sobs harder.

 

His presence soothes her well, and they don't get out of the shower until the water runs cold. He wraps her in a towel and sets her on the counter. He’s tender with his care, drying her from head to foot with careful hands before helping her redress in the silk night clothes Kylo had found for her the night before. Once he settles her back on her feet she sniffles a bit and leans up to place a gentle kiss against his jaw before going to check on the baby.

 

Her mind is churning as she feeds the small child, rocking slowly in the chair and only moving to switch breasts. Once the baby is sated and back to sleep she returns to their bedroom. Instead of climbing directly into bed she stands at the edge of the bed listening to Ben snore softly and twisting the fingers of her right hand in her left.  Of course he wouldn't wait for her like Kylo had. Their relationship was a completely different one, but as she turned to leave she heard the bed shift and his dark honeyed voice call her name.

 

“Rey?”

 

She looks over her shoulder, pausing but not turning. “I.. I’ll find somewhere else to sleep.” she whispers. She hears the bed shift, but not his footsteps on the carpeted floor, and she startles when his hand closes around the bite mark on her left wrist.

 

“Why?” he asks, and Rey can hear the confusion in his voice.

 

“Kylo told me you didn't...  that you don’t...and I…” She licks her bottom lip but still doesn't look at him. “I don't want you to be uncomfortable,” she whispers, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks.

 

Ben laughs and tugs her back to the bed. He sits her down and kneels in front of her. Her eyes catch his and she lets out a noise that sounds pitiful to her own ears. “Just because I don't enjoy sex like he does doesn't mean I don't enjoy affection and the company of another person's presence. I like knowing you’re safe.” He brushes his hands into the loose waves of her hair and she hums at the warm feeling she gets when he brushes the mark on her neck. “I’d be content with you curled by my side tonight. I know I’m not him but I’ve slept beside you before, so this will not really be a change, little one.” He presses his forehead against hers and Rey gives him a shy smile.

 

“Are you asking me to sleep with you, Dr. Solo?” she teases. Ben gives a laugh before nodding getting up to move around to the side of the bed he had slept on earlier.

 

“Maybe I am.” He laughs as he slides into the bed. Once he’s settled he opens the blankets to her. Rey slips in next to him, and he watches as she shivers at the feeling of silk on her skin before she curls against his chest. He purrs softly as she snuggles close and Rey can’t help but smile as his arms encircle her waist.

 

After shifting around a bit so they both were comfortable Rey settles, the fingers of one hand laced through Ben’s and the other curled in his hair. Ben’s head is settled on her chest and his nose tucked under her chin. It is a different position than what she is used to, reverse from how she had slept with Kylo. But she is comfortable, and she enjoys the fact that Ben is seeking comfort from her as she had from him and Kylo. Looking down, she can’t help but laugh gently. Ben is out like a light. They had just settled into bed and he is already snoring. Carding her hand through his hair gently she hums as she wills sleep to take her once again.

 

The bad dreams stay away this time.

 

* * *

  


Their time in the house draws to an end once Ben is sure that all of the _La’ara_ is out of his system and they can safely be on their way They pack up a few things for the baby and settle into the truck for the long ride to _Cavzara_.  Ben has a contact there who has helped him with many different tasks for his mother throughout the years.

 

He notes, with a heavy sigh, that it has been exactly 2 months since Rey had shown up in his little haven in the middle of the woods. He looks over to where Rey has curled up in the front seat, her arm pressed against the window and her head resting on the crook of her elbow. The baby is resting quietly, swaddled in another of Ben’s shirts while tucked into a basket strapped into the back seat. Ben knows this isn’t the safest thing, but times have changed and restraint systems just don’t exist any more. Not with the limit on transportation. He sighs as he adjusts the rear view mirror before resting his hand on Rey’s knee.

 

She’s been through alot, his little mate, but he knows that she is strong and that she can withstand anything if she can get through all of what has happened in the past month and still smile at the end of the day. She found the light in a dark situation and he can’t help but admire her for her strength.

 

Throughout his career as a doctor Ben had seen the types of effects her experiences have had on others, but this small beautiful little woman beside him took it all in stride and still manages to get through the day.

 

_Mate beautiful. Mate strong._

 

**_Mmmm._ **

 

_Kylo protect. Mate safe soon._

 

**_I know you’re going to struggle with this. You know we can’t go to Morut, right?_ **

 

Kylo grumbles in Ben’s head.

 

_Kylo protect??_

 

**_Someone else will protect her when she’s in Morut._ **

 

_NO._

 

**_That’s how it has to be and you know it._ **

 

_You don’t care._

 

**_I do care. We share the same feelings you moron. Your pain is mine._ **

 

_No. You don’t care._

 

**_I do care. I’m just telling you the truth. The fact that she’s going to leave because I’m not enough for her._ **

 

_Kylo not enough._

 

**_We can’t keep her safe here. You know that._ **

 

_We go._

 

**_The only way we can go is if I take the suppressants._ **

 

_So?_

 

**_YOU will be suppressed._ **

 

_So?_

 

**_Kylo._ **

 

_Mate safe. Only priority. Safe mate._

 

**_You’re part of me though. To lose you would be to lose me._ **

 

_Lose her, lose Us._

 

Rey stirs as the baby makes noise and Ben sighs, gently squeezing her knee before pulling over. He watches as Rey gets out and slips into the back door of the truck, pulling the baby from his little bed so she can settle into her seat again. She opens her shirt and Ben turns off the car and steps out of the truck, running a hand through his hair as he walks away.

 

He pulls his hair as he walks, stretching his legs as he paces. He has no idea how he’s going to do this. How in the hell can he leave her when he’s just found her, just found someone who understands and is kind enough to consider his thoughts and his reservations about things? She’s been his light in an otherwise dark world and he’s willing to risk everything he can to make sure that she is safe. So that she can find someone worth her love, because she deserves someone better, not a splintered _Rekru’e_ with a reckless wolf who can’t keep his hands and teeth to himself.

 

He’s so deep in thought that Ben misses the sound of footsteps on gravel and startles when arms wrap around his waist and a cheek rests against his back. “How much farther?” her soft sunshine voice asks and he lets out a sigh.

 

“A couple more hours. Just a couple more hours and we’ll be at the safe house. My friend Poe can get us to Port 3 which will get us to Morut.” She nods against his back and his hands come to cover her hands.

 

“Okay. I’ve never flown before.” Rey tells him and he chuckles gently.

 

“It’s not that bad.” He whispers giving her hand another squeeze before turning in her arms. He tips her face up with his finger and presses a gentle kiss to her mouth.

 

“You and the baby will be free to choose whatever life you want. If he presents he’ll be free to be with whomever he wants and you can be whomever you want to be as well.” He pulls her wrist to his mouth, pressing his lips to the pale impression of human teeth that had been left in the soft flesh there, what feels like so long ago.

 

“Even though it’s not a real mark...” he whispers, licking his lips as his fingers brush over the silvery mark on her neck, “Even though it’s not a real mark, if you have any problems from now on you’ll be safe. You and the baby will be safe with this mark in place. You’ll be safe and you-”He looked down at their feet, hers small and bare, fitting perfectly in between his large black combat boots. He feels the tears welling up and he closes his eyes, trying to will them away. “You’ll be safe, and that’s all that matters.” His mouth is dry and it hurts to try to swallow but he does, fighting past the lump of emotion lodged in his throat. “You’ll be safe.”

 

His mind is in a million places but the only thing he can think of is the dangers of asking her to stay. How she could never be a real citizen of _Cin’Baksar_ because of her government-determined ,and how she would be taken from him if authorities found out who she was. He chokes back a sob and her small warm hands press to his cheeks as the tears fall.

 

“Ben? What’s wrong?” She stands on her toes, pressing her forehead to his, her fingers brushing the tears from his cheeks as he lets the sobs over come him. He lets his distress bubble over and flood his mind. He has no idea what she can or cannot see but just the overwhelming amount of emotions he feels causes him to crumble to his knees. He’s a supplicant servant to her glowing goddess and all he can do is let himself feel things he’s suppressed for so long, on top of the new emotions he doesn’t know how to process. She shushes him, pressing her forehead to his again, her fingers carding through his hair as she trembles in his arms. He hears her shuddered breath and feels her tears mingle with his on his cheeks and her soft lips in his hair. All he is able to do is wrap his arms around her thighs and hold himself close to her small body because he doesn’t know what’s going to happen when she’s gone.

 

He hadn’t realized how deeply his issues lay until he had her in his arms and he had felt something besides the numb feeling of being alone. He doesn’t know who he will be when she’s gone, but he’s scared, terrified of that person because he future is so uncertain. He never knows where he may be the next day.

 

The baby fusses and Rey pulls away, her entire form trembling as he looks upon her with a reverent feeling in his heart. “It’s cold, Ben. Let's go back to the truck.” Ben nods, climbing slowly to his feet and kissing the knuckles of her hand before it slides from his palm. He watches her walk away and he rubs his face with his hands, sniffling as he tries to control himself. He runs a hand through his hair to set himself right and nods before following her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out to you all. I've been working on other projects because this chapter was a little shit and gave me all sorts of grief I have chapters 12-15 fleshed out, so barring any changes my muses we're sitting right at 15 chapters, so we're at the home stretch now, y'all. Woohoo!. Also, A huge thank you to my lovely beta Reyloandotherfandoms for all of her wonderful help.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/30766953457/in/dateposted-public/)

The rest of the trip to Port 3 is quiet, Rey cradling the baby and cooing softly to him while Ben drives. They don’t speak, Ben lost in his own thoughts as he tries to process what to say and how to say it. His heart is in his stomach and he fears the worst, knowing that once he steps foot in Morut he is going to have to return because their time to act is drawing near.

 

Daylight is breaking over the horizon when Ben pulls into the drive of a large white house. It’s almost a mirror image of the house they had been held captive in, except there are plants lining the porch and lights on in the windows. It looks just as warm and as comforting as the last time he had been here. Poe Dameron meets him at the door.  They don’t speak much aside from basic introductions before agreeing that it’s best to continue on their way as soon as possible. 

 

It’s a short trip from Poe’s home to the airfield and Poe’s second love. BB is a beautifully restored orange and white aircraft that was once a private jetliner to someone rich and powerful. Poe had been cleared the previous day to make a flight to Morut, so once everyone is settled the last leg of their trip began. 

 

It takes four hours to fly from Port 3 on Cin’Baksar to Port 1 on Morut. Ben sighs heavily when they land and are greeted by his mother and several others on the landing bay. Poe steps off the craft to greet his mate and Rey lets out a squeal when she sees the dark skinned  _ Rekru’e _ . The baby squirms in her arms and fusses at her excitement and she shushes him quietly before making her way on trembling fawn legs over to Finn, glee evident on her face.

 

“Apparently they know each other.” Poe laughs and Ben nods, humming gently as he watches his mate interact with Poe’s.

 

* * *

 

Rey is exhausted, both emotionally and physically, when they reach Morut. Her mind had been a battlefield of thoughts ranging from admiring her companion and the little being in her arms to her warring feelings and the implications of the future before them. When she gets out of the plane she is startled by the presence of Poe’s mate.

 

“Finn?!” She lets out a loud squeal and stumbles as she makes her way over to her childhood friend. The baby fusses in her arms and she shushes him before a warm hand settles on her back.

 

“I’ll take him.” Ben whispers, carefully extracting the baby from Rey’s arms before kissing her on the temple and grumbling at the baby in the playful way that makes Rey’s heart flutter dangerously in her chest.

 

“Peanut!” Finn squalls pulling Rey into a fierce hug that relaxes everything in her body at one moment and she hums, letting out a soft sob as she wraps her arms around his waist and presses her face into his chest. “I’m so happy you’re safe.” Finn whispers into her hair and all Rey can do is nod. 

 

They both turn their attention toward Ben’s deep rumble of laughter. Rey smiles affectionately as she watches Ben, standing with Poe, pretend to chew on the baby’s foot for a moment before turning her attention back towards Finn. “You love him.” Finn whispers and Rey frowns.

 

“I…” She licks her bottom lip before looking over her shoulder with a smile as Ben laughs again. “I don’t know. I just know that he’s been absolutely amazing to me. He didn’t have to take me in like he did, he could have returned me back to  _ Be’sala _ but I’m here because of him and Kylo.” She links her arm into Finn’s as they step away. 

 

“You look well,” Finn tells her and Rey smiles, “and you have a baby?” He asks. “I remember that time in  _ Be’sala. _ ” he whispers, licking his bottom lip nervously.  “I remember how badly that tore you up. I-I’m glad you have them now.” He gives her a bright smile and Rey blushes gently and nods.

 

“He’s not really mine. I mean.. I suppose he is, but you know that  _ Tahtbr  _ can’t have children with  _ Rekru’e _ . “ 

 

“I know, I know, but just from the glimpse I’ve seen you’d have no problem passing him off as yours and Ben’s, especially with that dark hair.” Rey smiles softly to herself and nods. 

 

“I know, but I don’t know if they’ll even let me keep him.” 

 

“I’ll fight for you to keep that baby if I have to, Peanut.” Finn tells her, draping an arm across his shoulder and kissing her temple and Rey smiles.

 

“I’ve missed you, Finn.” Rey whispers settling herself into Finn’s side with a soft sigh.

 

* * *

  
  


“Ben?” Ben turns from watching Rey and Finn to smile at the woman who had spoken. 

 

“Hello, mother.” He leans over to kiss her on the cheek before gently patting Rey’s pup on the back as he fusses.

 

“Oh! Who is this?” Leia asks and Ben gives her a bright smile. 

 

“He’s Rey’s baby. She hasn’t named him yet, I think she fears that you will take him from her since he’s not biologically hers.” Ben watches as his mother’s eyebrows dip into a sad expression. 

 

“I’d never separate a mother from her child, Ben.” Leia whispers dipping her head to peer at the pup snuggled into her son’s shoulder. “This is a good look on you,” she whispers affectionately, brushing dark hair from the sleeping babe’s face.”I’ve always dreamed of having grandchildren, and you look so good with a baby in your arms.” She repeats the gesture on Ben, brushing dark hair from his eyes. His cheeks and ears are tinted red and he clears his throat, looking away.

 

“He’s not mine, mum. He’s Rey’s.”

 

“Mmm, he could definitely be a Solo,” Poe jibes, and Ben rolls his eyes before looking over his shoulder to where Rey and Finn had disappeared.

 

“Teasing aside.” Leia’s face falls as she pulls a box from her pocket, frowning slightly. “You know the rules, Ben.”

 

Ben nods, passing the baby to Poe before dipping down onto one knee so he could be properly within his mother’s reach.

 

He hasn’t worn the collar in years, so his reaction to having it put on is more severe. The minute the barbs touch his mating gland he growls, a loud pained sound ripping from his chest. It’s like being blinded, having all of his extra senses taken away from him so everything feels muted and warped, foggy and not as clear. The ache of the chemicals coursing through his veins won't fade for a while but his mind snaps aware at the pitiable cries that reach his ears. His neck throbs angrily where the collar pierces his skin as Leia reaches for the baby.  “Don’t”, he barks, snarling, at his mother as Kylo tries to fight the chemicals from the collar. Ben climbs to his feet, wrenching the infant from Poe’s grasp so quickly that Poe blinks at him in confusion.    
  
“Don’t,” his voice waivers. Kylo settles into silence at the back of his head as Ben tries to keep their hold on the slowly settling baby. His body is alight with fire but he knows that letting anyone else hold the baby at this moment in time would be worse for both of them. Ben can’t grumble the way he knows the baby likes but he can fake it by tucking the baby’s head against his throat and humming. His large hand encompasses the small baby’s back and lower body and the cries quiet to soft snuffles as Ben paces away, feeling quite like a caged animal with the baby as his only tether to the real world.

 

* * *

 

“What did you do to him?” Ben hear’s Rey’s voice off in the distance and turns to watch her yelling at his mother. “What did you do to him?!” She turns to Poe and she can see the angry glare on her face before she sees him .

 

“Ben?” When Ben turns to her she’s frowning and he feels exhausted. He looks different, almost haunted. “What did they do to you?” she asks softly. He lets her get close enough to see the collar and she lets out a soft noise. “Oh, Ben.” She reaches out and touches his arm gently. He relaxes under her touch and doesn’t back away when she steps into his space, placing a gentle hand on the back of the baby’s head before leaning up to press her forehead to his. There’s nothing but silence, but he is relieved she is near.

 

“Come on, let's go get some food.” Poe calls but Rey’s eyes are only on Ben.

 

“Can I keep the baby?” Ben asks and Rey leans up to press a kiss to his jaw. 

 

“Of course you can keep him, hold him as long as he’ll allow. He might get hungry soon though.” Ben settles an arm around her waist and nods. 

 

“That’s fine. That’s fine. I just need to hold him for a while you go back to your friend. We’ll be fine.” She takes some convincing, but once he presses a gentle kiss to her temple she nods and leaves his grasp, looking over her shoulder several times at him before disappearing from his view.

 

* * *

 

 

“Some girl you’ve got there.  From what I’ve been told, she and Finn were childhood friends who lived in the same orphanage until he presented and she didn’t.” Ben nods, remembering Rey telling him about a friend she had once had. They had taken the baby back to the room designated for him and Rey after he had been collared, and the two friends had settled out on the balcony, Ben hoping to clear his head a bit more.

 

“ I’ve never met anyone like her, Poe. She came out of thin air, but now it feels like she’s always been there,” Ben states. He sits with his legs dangling over the edge of the balcony, watching Rey and Finn walk along the beautiful garden that is one of the food sources in Morut.  Ben has been here several times as a child; however, once he returned to Cin’Baksar he hadn’t found the time to venture his way back until it was absolutely warranted.

 

“I know what you mean. I can’t imagine my life without Finn, and he’s only been around for 2 years.” Poe Dameron is Ben’s oldest friend. He’s shorter than Ben even though they’re near the same age but the other Alpha gives Ben a run for his money when their wolves are out to play. Many of the milestones in his life were shared with Poe and after Kes Dameron died during the revolution they had become permanent fixtures in each other’s lives.

 

“It’s crazy though. I mean she’s not  _ Rekru’e  _ but my wolf is convinced we’re mated and I just feel complete when she’s around. It’s only been a short time, but I can’t imagine life without her by my side. But I have to leave, Poe. We have a mission to complete but I can’t tell her that. A-Am I coward for wanting to leave in the middle of the night? I don’t think I can bear the look on her face if I left while she was awake. What do I do?” He rubs his hands through his hair as he looks away from his friend to watch the girl,  _ his _ girl, walk with her friend. His vision is blurred, and there’s a pain in his chest he can’t explain. 

 

“You gotta tell her, man,” Poe states, snubbing out his death stick before turning to enter the compound once more.

 

Ben swallows thickly and shakes his hair from his eyes before clawing at the collar around his neck. He feels suffocated with the damn thing on and Kylo is absent in his head, but he knows the rules of Morut. He knows that he is a danger to the omegas and betas in heat without the collar on, since he refused the longer lasting implant. His head is empty and he just wishes to confer with his other half before making his inevitable get away.

 

When he catches Rey looking at him later in the evening he drops his eyes to his plate and shifts uncomfortably. He avoids her for most of the evening but since his mother had decided that it would be best for them to share a room he can’t avoid her all night.

 

He thought she was asleep when he entered their room after speaking with his mother, but when she shifts over onto her side to face him he stills, hand poised over Bec’s back mid-pat.

 

“Ben?” She sounds so shy when she speaks his name but it sends his heart beating faster as he picks up the quietly cooing baby and cradles him to one shoulder. 

 

“It’s fine. I’ve got him,” he whispers, pacing the length of the room and back, grumbling low in his chest as he soothes the small pup in his arms. He watches as she nods sleepily and shifts back over, her breathing leveling out while he paces the room.

 

_ Are you a  _ Rekru’e  _ or a mouse? _ Once he settles the baby back into his crib, Ben moves to the bed, pressing a kiss to Rey’s temple before grabbing his bag, still packed, from the closet and slipping out the door. He is neither a man nor  _ Rekru’e.  _ Oh no, he is a mouse.

 

* * *

 

There’s a commotion in the hall that startles Rey from sleep. She looks over her shoulder at the sleeping baby before taking the monitor and stepping, barefooted, out into the hall. “What’s happening?” she asks, grabbing a random person by the wrist

 

“They’re streaming the attack.” the boy pulls his hand from Rey’s grip and rushes towards the mess hall

 

“What attack?”

 

“They’re taking down  _ Be’sala _ !” Finn yawns padding the other direction, towards the general’s office. Rey collects her key card and locks the door behind her, monitor in one hand, then runs to catch up with Finn. 

 

“Who?” When she receives no answer she lets out a sob. “Who, Finn?!”

 

“You know who.” He rounds on Rey before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him into the General’s office.

 

Rey’s heart is in her throat as they enter the chaos that is the General’s conference room. Commanding officers are standing around, shouting orders over microphones and looking at holopads as they try to coordinate whatever is happening.

 

“General. Leia. Please Please tell me he’s not with them. Please. He was just here, why would he be there? Why would he leave us?” Rey’s eyes well with tears when her questions are answered by the flicker of Ben’s dark hair, grainy and off coloured on a monitor labeled  _ Northern Corridor.  _ “Ben.” 

 

“We’re in place.” Ben’s voice is grainy over the radio. Rey watches as the screen switches to ‘ _ Camera One, General Solo.’  _ Ben’s body cam. She watches him load a gun with sure fingers.

 

There are murmurs around them and then the colour changes, switches from normal to black and green. “What’s happening?” Rey’s head snaps to Finn so quickly she smacks herself in the face with the end of her hair thrown up in a hazardous ponytail. 

 

“They’ve switched to night vision.” Finn points to another screen and she can see that those cameras have gone dark.

 

“Captain Solo, we’ve lost visual on your unit. We have eyes on your body cams only.” One of the cameras move and the others follow. There are only six screens that aren’t completely dark, and Rey sniffles in the silence. 

 

“General Organa, can you switch to private please?” Rey looks to Leia who nods to the side room. Rey nods and follows. Rey sniffles and shuts the door behind her as she moves to stand near by.

 

“What’s wrong, Ben?”

 

“Mom…” His voice is soft and it sounds so pained and broken that Rey’s heart constricts painfully in her chest.”Momma… I messed up.” He sounds out of breath, his deep voice trembling.

 

“What do you mean, Ben?” Leia’s hand is trembling as she holds the comm and Rey can’t help the tears that well in her eyes at the sound of his voice.

 

“I left her, mom. I didn’t tell her I was leaving and I just… I just left. I’m a fucking coward and I can only see this going one way and….” his voice breaks again and Rey lets out a soft sob, hands coming up to cover her mouth..  “C-can you tell her I’m sorry? I’m so sorry momma.”

 

* * *

 

“Ben?” Leia gives Rey the com and steps away. “Ben, it’s me, Ben. It’s okay.. It’s okay just.. just come back to me, please. We-We can go back to the cabin and we can be a little family, just you me and the baby, and I’d be okay with that. We’d be okay with that.” Her voice is trembling as tears drip down her cheeks and chin.

  
  


Ben’s breath catches in his throat when he hears her voice.

 

“Rey, my beautiful Rey. I’m going to let you in on a little secret. After this, there’s going to be a whole galaxy out there waiting for you. Beautiful galaxies with art and music and things you can only imagine and you can have all of it. Take all of it, beautiful, because now that you’re free you can do anything.” He knows he’s crying, he can feel the words catching in his throat but gets them out anyways. His hands tremble around the comm device in his hand.

 

Her voice crackles across the device, a pitch too high and her voice too thick and broken. “I don’t want to be free without you.”

 

“I know, sweetheart. I know. Just...just promise me that if this goes south you’ll try. Please… Please, for me and the baby, promise me.”

 

“Please don't make me have to keep that promise, Ben. Please.” She sounds so broken and it makes his heart ache so painfully in his chest.

 

“Promise me. Rey. Please, for me and the baby” 

 

“Please Ben,  please come back, I love you,.” His heart breaks at the pain in her voice and he lets out a soft sob.

 

“And I you, little bird, and I you.”

 

* * *

 

Gunshots ring out loudly across the com and through the speakers in the next room over and Rey lets out a loud sob.  “Ben? Ben, please answer me. Please tell me you’re alright. Ben!” After no response she drops the device and sprints into the room she and Leia had come from. The screens are chaos but no one has a visual on Ben.

 

“Where is he?” Rey asks Leia, who only shakes her head and turns her attention back to the screens in front of them. There is nothing on Ben’s screen. No sound, no visuals, no vitals, nothing. The pit of her stomach drops to her feet and Rey feels herself crumble, startling blackness enveloping the world around her until there is nothing.

  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/30899963867/in/dateposted-public/)

Ben pants as he ducks around a corner, surprised by the sudden barrage of bullets ranging through the hall. He pulls the ruined camera from his shoulder, gritting his teeth at the way that the bullet lodged in his shoulder aches and gunpowder assaults his senses. He looks around and takes account of his men, noting that none of them have been lost to this surprise attack. While his com device has been forgotten, farther out of range than he can reach, he knows he cannot retrieve it now. 

 

He hears Poe yell “We’ve been discovered!” before his unit moves, his fingers dipped into the vest of the man in front of him. Their team is made up of Alphas, and they have one destination as their target. Of the four teams in the compound Ben’s was tasked with the direct take down of Supreme Leader Snoke. 

 

His heart pounds painfully in his chest as he hears chaos descend around him. He follows his team around the corner into oncoming fire. Bullets ricochet off of walls and the gun digs into his shoulder as he fires multiple shots towards those shooting at his team. He’s thankful for the semi-automatic rifle in his hands and for the training he had been given when he was a child, and even while he was under the guidance of Supreme Leader Snoke himself. He knows his mind should really be focused on what he is doing, but it keeps flashing back to those three little words he had heard through the crackling of the com.

 

‘ _ I love you’ _

 

**_She loves us._ **

 

_ Beautiful Mate Loves us. _

 

**_We’ll make the world safe for her._ **

 

_ Then go back to her and pup. _

 

**_No. We can’t go back._ **

 

_ Go back. _

 

**_We can’t go back or you’ll be suppressed. She can come to us when the time is right._ **

 

_ No. We go back. _

 

Another volley of bullets gives away the location of the opposition blocking their way and Ben allows Kylo to come to the surface, glad to have the suppression collar removed. Kylo and his team move as one; his comrades have tapped into the Alpha’s power and given into the primitive power that is their own wolves. Two have actively shifted and while he and Poe remain in their own flesh, Kylo can tell by the look in his brother’s eyes that Poe is no longer human, but all wolf.

 

The two in wolf form, a dark charcoal and a russet brown, split off down the hallway in front of them while Kylo and Poe follow, collecting guns as they go. The gunfire dies away and Kylo can hear the destructive sounds of teeth on bone and startled breaths leaving terrified chests before they round the second corner to find it cleared of all gunmen. The wolves have done their part as Kylo and Poe move through the hallway with practiced ease.

 

They step on brass casings and over bodies as they seek out the door they need. When Poe finds it, the wolves group back around, one standing on either side of the door while Kylo uses everything in his body to kick it in. The wolves dart in, taking out the two gunmen before they can get any shots off, and Poe and Kylo rush in, guns drawn.

 

“Supreme Leader Alastair Snoke, you’re under arrest under the  _ Ch’lara Charter _ that has been signed and passed by every member of congress between Cin’Baksar and Morut.” Poe quickly shoves his gun across his shoulder and handcuffs the elder man who doesn’t bother putting up a fight, a low grin spread against his pale face. 

 

“My children will avenge me. Just you wait.”

 

“Your children are dead,” Kylo spits at Snoke’s feet, gun still trained on the man. “I killed them with my own hands as they tried to attack me and my mate. You have no one left. You have nothing left.” Snoke’s face pales more, a feat Kylo hadn’t thought possible, and he is pulled away by Poe, who radios control to let them know that they have Snoke in possession and are en route to Port 3 and then to Morut.

 

* * *

  
  


Rey wakes up in the infirmary, gasping for air and looking around frantically. “Bec? Where’s Bec? Where's Ben? Is he okay?” 

 

Leia smiles kindly, sitting in a chair with the woman from before, Rose, standing in the doorway. “Beckham is fine, Rey. Ben’s fine. He’s bringing Snoke to Port 3 to rendezvous with us so we can bring him back here to await trial for everything he’s done.” Leia pats Rey’s hand gently and gives her a small smile. “But before we talk about that, we have something to show you. I think you’ll find this information interesting.” Rey’s heart is in her throat but she nods and sits next to Leia. 

 

Rose smiles brightly and sets four papers in front of Rey. “When you passed out, we requested a genetic markup to be done for both you and for Bec so we could determine if there were any genes linked to inherent diseases and the like, since you are both orphans.” Irritation rises in Rey, prickling the back of her neck. Bec wasn't an orphan. No -- he was her son. She gives a displeased noise, which goes unnoticed by the others. “We finally got the results back and they’re…” Rey stops listening. Oh god. Did Bec have a genetic disease? Was he going to be taken from her too? Rey looks over at Leia with alarmed eyes and the older woman gives Rey a smile squeezing her hand gently. 

 

“Well, when I was doing the sequencing I noticed something interesting.” Rose turns over the bottom two papers and points to the left one. “ _ Tahtbr _ have 32 pairs of chromosomes in healthy humans.” Turning over another she looked up at Rey. “ _ Rekru’e _ have 54.” The upper left paper is turned over, the upper right hand corner of the paper reading ‘Beckham Solo'. "This is Bec’s genome. He’s a purebred  _ Rekru’e _ . He is also shows no evidence of the Ghant’s syndrome or Fabier’s Disease that affects  _ Rekru’e _ , nor any evidence of any genetic disease that affects  _ Tahtbr _ . He’s perfectly healthy and should grow up healthy.” 

 

Rose turns over the last paper and Rey frowns. The paper reads Rey Gu’i.

 

The paper reads Rey Gu’i, but there are 54 sets of chromosomes on the paper.

 

“This is a mistake,” Rey states, picking up her paper to look at it. “This has to be a mistake. Some of Kylo’s saliva is still in my system. This test is wrong.” She sets the paper back down and blinks up at Leia, then turns to Rose. The woman shakes her head.

 

“I thought so too, so I had Leia run it again, and it’s right, but look.” Rose takes a white pen to circle an unmatched chromosome. “That’s what we call the “Atce” gene.” She taps Bec’s page next to Rey’s, circling the same genes on his page. “See, Bec’s chromosomes match here. They will be different shapes; left bent ones are Alpha traits, right are Omega, and tilted towards each other or straight present as Betas.  Fabier’s Disease is the only time we’ve found where the chromosomes don't match the levels that causes one to present the way their genes suggest. For example, my sister’s genes are straight, so she should present as a Beta; however, she presents as an Alpha. We’re trying to rename it to Fabier’s Disorder, but the scientific community takes its time.”

 

Leia clears her throat and Rose blushes. “Right, sorry. Rambling again.” She taps Rey’s paper once more. “Yours is missing one. It’s called Monosomy. Now monosomy is lethal in  _ Tahtbr _ , and there is only one explanation for monosomy in  _ Rekru’e _ that is non-lethal.”

 

Rey remembers the history Ben had told her, and she frowns. “I’m one of the Twelve.” 

 

Leia nods, patting Rey’s hand gently.“We’re calling this Hiibir Syndrome. We have two others here who are like you, Rey. They’re survivors who were taken in and brought here when they were children. I’m so sorry that this had to be the way it was.” Leia sighs softly, brushing some hair from Rey’s eyes in a motion that has Rey cringing away.

 

“So… So if I’m  _ Rekru’e _ , what does that mean?” Rey asks, her stomach doing little somersaults as she tries to gather her thoughts.

 

Rose gave Rey a bright smile. “It means while you don’t have a wolf, most of the basic genetic rules of  _ Rekru’e _ still apply to you. You don’t have the scenting glands but others are able to mate with you. It’s all about genetic markers and DNA matching up. Alpha commands aren’t scary, because your alpha will know the exact right thing to say or do when you need them to. You’ll know because you’ll be able to hear your mate’s wolf in your head even though you can’t respond the same way. If you mate an alpha you’ll be able to share things with them while intimately connected --”

 

“Like sharing dreams when mating glands are stroked or touched,” Leia states, with a look on her face that makes Rey’s stomach drop.

 

“How do you know all of this?” Rey asks, running a hand through her hair. 

 

Rose gives another bright smile. “One of our girls has managed to successfully mate and bear healthy pure-blooded  _ Rekru’e _ children--” 

 

Rey stands and moves away from her bed. She is going to be sick. As she heaves over the sink near the door, her mind runs wild, muddling through memories of the past few months with Ben and Kylo. She had heard Kylo whispering in her head more than once when they were together. “H...How does mating happen if we don’t have mating glands?”

 

“Mating glands are a bit obsolete these days. I’ve seen mating marks on necks, calves, shoulders and forearms. It happens during rut or heats, when endorphins are highest and the wolf is in control. If the DNA matches up you become mates. It’s a little bit different with Hiibir Syndrome. The other person we have here with Hiibir Syndrome, a male, is mated with one woman, but they have an open relationship. While wolves who mate are bound to each other, never finding attraction in another person, the male is attracted to other people. Mating marks are bites that have turned silver, like the one on your neck.”

 

Rey heaves again, her heart fluttering painfully. She stands there for several moments, making sure nothing else comes up. Once Rey finally manages to climb back into her bed, she accepts the paper towel Leia offers with one hand and offers up her other wrist to Rose. “This one is silver too,” she whispers softly. Rose frowns as she takes ahold of Rey’s arm and observes the place where Ben’s teeth had sunk into her wrist. On the front and back, right in the middle, is a silver scar. Rose prods it a few times and Rey shivers, curling her fingers into a fist before Rose’s hands move to her neck. Careful fingers stroke along the mark on her neck and Rey shivers again, a lonely pang zipping through her chest.

 

“Interesting, He was able to mark you twice?” Leia asks, turning Rey’s wrist over. Rey blushes and licks her bottom lip. 

 

“I... well….he… Ben. Ben was in distress, he needed to heal as soon as possible. We had just been attacked by other wolves while he was in wolf form and when he turned back I offered my blood because I know it helps with healing. This one…,” Rey gestures towards her neck, “was during Kylo’s rut.”

 

“You talk about them as if they’re two different people.” Rose chuckles, and Rey frowns.

 

“I…. they are. They have separate personalities. Ben likes coffee, while Kylo prefers water. Ben is quiet and calm, and Kylo is excitable and gruff. A-aren’t all  _ Rekru’e _ like that?” she asks, confused by the distressed look on Leia’s face.

 

“I-it’s a rare occurrence, but sometimes a secondary personality develops when a particularly strong alpha with a submissive demeanor goes through something traumatic.” Leia’s eyes are red around the edges, and she sniffles a bit as she speaks. “I can’t imagine what he could have possibly gone through that could have caused that. But dual marking -- I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that before. You truly are a unique young woman.”

 

“Now that we’ve gotten all of that out of the way, we can get you set up with an identity to let you travel off world if you want to find somewhere else for you and Bec to live.” Rose offers a stack of papers already half filled out. “I really just need you to sign these two and this one and you both will be given an identity card that you just offer at the border to any space port and you can go anywhere you can imagine.”

 

“Can I go home?”

 

“Home is wherever you make it, Rey.” Leia states, resting her hand on Rey’s shoulder.

 

“Can we go back to _Cin’Baksar_? ”

 

“Of course, but, Rey,” Leia is smiling this time,“there’s something else you should know before you go.”

 

* * *

 

Ben is shaken awake by a foot on his knee and he blinks groggily up at Poe. “Hmm?” He asks.

 

Poe points out the window, “We’re almost to  _ Cavzara _ ,” he whispers and Ben shifts his hips a bit, tucking his cheek back against his shoulder with a hum. 

 

“Okay. I’ll get off when everyone else is off.” He still feels off from the fight, feels off without his mate nearby, but he can only hope that Rey will return to him once the laws are changed and humans are given the same rights as  _ Rekru’e _ . He hums to himself again before he moves to gather his belongings. Part of him feels certain that Rey will come back to him, but another part of him wonders if she will be too angry with him to come back and he will have to live out the rest of his existence without her. It is a price he is willing to pay so long as she is free to make her own decisions; if he isn’t her choice, he can live with that. It will hurt, but he can live with whatever decision she makes.

 

As he steps off the plane his breath is taken away at the pure beauty of the gorgeous goddess La’mir standing before him. But it’s not La’mir, oh no. It’s his beautiful mate, her hair loose around her shoulders, the baby cuddled close to her chest as she stands on her toes looking around the airport.  A strong hand clamps down on Ben’s shoulder and he frowns, turning his attention to Poe who just smirks and follows the group of men escorting Snoke towards the waiting plane that would take them to Morut.

 

“Rey?” Ben calls, cutting through the crowd easily as people part to give him room. “Rey!”  He jumps the barricade and gathers her into his arms, baby and all, pressing his face into her neck as her arm wraps around his waist and she cries softly into his shoulder. He kisses her soundly on the mouth before taking the baby from her so he could kiss him on his small forehead and cuddle him close.

 

Rey sniffles and wipes her eyes before pulling away and swatting him hard on the shoulder. 

 

“Hey! Holding a baby here!!”

 

"Why didn't you tell me there wouldn't be anyone else after you did that? Why would you waste that on me? I'm nothing!"   
  
“You’re not nothing, Rey! Not to me. Why do you think I could smell the wolf in you when no one else could? I had my suspicions. I talked to my mother the first day you came to me. That's why I pressed so hard for you to get to Morut.” 

 

Her eyes hold his, the shade growing a bit darker. “You knew? You knew I was one of the Twelve?” She stalks away from him angrily and he gathers his things to follow her, casting a glare at anyone who is watching them. They find Poe’s truck, the one they had used on their adventure to Port 3 from Poe’s home, and Rey climbs in with a huff. 

 

Ben passes Rey the baby before he tosses his belongings in the back and climbs into the driver’s seat, starting the truck and pulling out of the lot before speaking again. “There's a reason for that. I didn't want you to be chained to me unless that was your choice. I didn't want something like my stupid fucking biology making you choose between the nature of our kind and your own freedom, because you haven't had freedom since you were a child. My nature is why you have those scars and…”

 

“ You didn't give me the option to make a choice.” Her voice is loud, and she pounds her fisted hand against her leg in anger. Her bottom lip quivers and her voice breaks as her eyes fill with tears. “You just assumed I would want to be rid of you. Well, news flash, asshole: I fucking love you.” The breath leaves his lungs and he pulls over, killing the engine before getting out of the truck to stalk over to her side of the vehicle. He yanks the door open and pulls her out, being careful not to dislodge the baby from her arms as he pins her to the side of the truck, hands bracketing her head and his body as close as he can be. Her eyes are as wild as her hair and he marvels at how beautiful she is, freckles across her nose and raging pissed and stunning him with her words. 

 

“Put down the baby, Rey.”

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Her disobedience causes a growl to rip through his chest.

 

“Put.The Baby. Down.” He growls and she turns from him to settle the baby into the basket they had used for himon their earlier trip to Port 3.

 

Turning, she shuts the door and is pinned against it by Ben’s massive frame. "It’s nothing to do with the stupid fucking gland on your neck, or the scars on my body, or the blood in our veins. My stupid heart is in love with your stupid face and your nasty coffee and the way you made me feel safe when I'm naked and freezing and self conscious of the marks on my skin and stupid Kylo and the way your voice goes all dark and melts my insides like warm honey when you go all alpha and will you just stop smiling like an idiot and kiss me already?!” She's been holding back sobs for so long that the tears have spilled down her cheeks and over her chin, down her neck. As he cards his hand into her hair and genuinely kisses her for the first time she's a sobbing, snotty mess, but she kisses him back eagerly. Her hands cling tight in his hair, earning a rumble from his chest that makes her pull away with a laugh.

 

He moves his mouth to her neck and then her shoulder with a hum, kissing Kylo’s mark  before pressing his nose as close as he can to the scent gland at the back of her neck. She smells like warmth and sunshine and him and Home. His hand presses low against her hip, his hands gripping her tightly as he pulls away to kiss her again.

 

“Be gentle with me, Ben,” she whispers, and he pulls away, a low grumble coming from his throat as he noses her ear and lets his hands relax on her hip. She is home in his arms, and that’s all that matters

  
  
  


[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/45790568812/in/dateposted-public/)

(amazing Moodboard for this chapter created by Kylosgirl9593 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! We've reached the end of this lovely fic! this is officially the end of the story, however there will be an epilogue or 2 afterwards that will settle us at 14/15 chapters over all so keep an eye out for those! A huge thank you to My lovely Beta Reyloandotherfandoms, and to my lovely friends on Whatsapp and Winglessone all for helping me get through this story even when I didn't want to write any more and also a huge thank you to you, my readers, for being absolutely amazing. I've greatly enjoyed building this world and sharing it with you all. Keep an eye out for the prequel to this fic titled [Legends of Ithbar : The Tale of Atce and La'Mir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810036/chapters/36799959), which I plan to continue writing at some point and if you liked Morut please check out my other other fics including [ Hellequin ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447697/chapters/38514413) which features Demon Kylo and has some ABO aspects in it as well. I cannot thank you all enough for the endless support and love you all have given me.


	14. Epilogue

 

Ben had come outside sometime around sunrise to check the traps and begin planning work on possibly adding an addition onto the house. He had heard Rey come outside, but is still startled a bit when she speaks.” Your mother sent along papers to sign, to have him legally be mine,” Rey whispers, licking her bottom lip as he watches

 

“Well, I would have killed her if she hadn't. That is your baby and he should be with you, always. What did you name him?” Ben cuddles her close as they enter the warmth of the house.

 

“I didn't name him… Kylo did,” Rey admits, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

 

“Kylo?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Ben reaches out to stroke the blush on her cheeks, fascinated by the colour, and how lucky he was that this beautiful creature loved him and Kylo. It’s still very cold outside, but the screen door has been left open to circulate some of the heat that is needed to keep both his mate and her babe warm. He looks around and finds the baby through the screen door swaddled and sleeping contently in the middle of his large bed, surrounded by furs. He picks up the sound of soft snores and smiles gently.

 

“Ben?” He pulls his eyes away from the sleeping baby to look at Rey.

 

**_Beautiful Mate._ **

 

_Beautiful mate._

 

Ben shakes his head. No. She wasn't his mate. She was Kylo’s mate. “Ben?” Her warm hand on his forearm causes him to blink, pulling him from his thoughts.

 

“Y-your mother… Your mother told me something interesting when we spoke. After they showed me the genomes and stuff.” He watches as she pulls off the sweatshirt she is wearing. His eyes hone in on Kylo’s mating mark. She’s in a pale blue dress with buttons down the front and capped sleeves and he takes in the freckles across her golden skin, his heart beating so roughly he’s sure she can hear it from her spot in front of him.

 

“What?” He blinks, looking up at her face again.

 

“Apparently…” Rey’s bottom lip between her teeth is distracting and Ben can’t help but stare. “Apparently I’m an anomaly. I...I can be claimed by two different people.” These words pull Ben from his stare to step back with a frown, growling low as pain sears through his chest.

 

His pain must show on his face because Rey is blinking and shaking her head, reaching for him. “No Ben. You’re misunderstanding.” She holds out her hand to him and is eyes drop to the silvery mark of teeth along the inside of her wrist and he frowns.

 

“I don’t understand,” he whispers. Was that his mark? He knew he had bitten her when she had offered blood, but never had he heard of someone being marked outside of a rut. It didn’t work like that.

 

“This is your mark,” she confirms, taking his hand and pressing it over the mark on her wrist. Taking his other hand, she presses it to the other mark where her slave brand had once been. “This is Kylo’s mark. You and Kylo are two different entities and somehow, beyond all scientific possibilities, you both have claimed me.” Her words drop down to a whisper. He looks at her, smiling, and pulls her close. He hugs her to his chest, rocking slightly from side to side as they stand there embracing each other, until the baby fusses from the bed.

 

“Oh.” Rey pulls away but Ben is faster, moving into the house, screen door slamming behind him, to the bed to scoop up the little creature into his arms. Rey smiles and digs in the bag by the bed. “I… I had an idea but I don’t know how you would react so I...I figured…” She offers him a paper and he frowns as accepts it, sitting down onto the bed to look of the document curiously.

 

“Beckham Dominik. That’s a nice name. Why doesn’t he have a last name though?” he asks quietly. His voice catches in his throat, as he looks up at Rey with wide eyes. She points at a different section of the paper, and he frowns. Rey’s name is listed below in pen as his mother and below that Ben’s name is listed in pencil as his father.

 

“L-Leia suggested it. He can have just my name if… If you didn’t..If you don't....” Kylo growls in Ben’s head.

 

_Mine. Bec Mine._

 

**_You’d accept another man’s pup?_ **

 

Kylo’s snarl rumbles Ben’s chest and Rey steps forward hands tentatively reaching for Beckham who had gone back to sleep against Ben’s shoulder. “He’s fine. He’s fine.” Ben states, waving his free hand at Rey, paper and all. “Kylo and I are conversing.”

 

“Conversing?”

 

Ben only nods at the confused look on Rey’s face.

 

**_You’re upsetting Rey._ **

 

_Bec belongs to Mate. Mate mine. Bec Mine._

 

**_Okay, okay. Glad we agree._ **

 

“D-Do you have a pen?” Ben watches as Rey’s eyes light up and she digs in her bag for a black pen. He accepts it and reaches for a book from his bedside table to place the paper on. Carefully he fills in ‘Solo’ as the last name and his information below Rey’s signing it with a flourish. “There.”

 

He kisses the small child on the temple and Bec snuggles closer, cooing softly as he snores into Ben’s hair. “Welcome home, little buddy,” he whispers, setting the paper aside before reaching for Rey as well. Settling her into his side with her legs draped across his lap he kisses her temple too. “I’m so glad you came back to me.”

 

* * *

 

Ben paces the porch anxiously, looking at his phone. He had called his mother while Rey nursed Bec, asking her to run a couple of tests on the blood they had drawn from Rey the day before. His mother had gotten back to him two hours later with the results. 2000. 2000 put her between 4 and 8 weeks.

 

It had been 6 weeks since he and Rey had escaped their captivity, but it also put them in the house with other wolves. “Rey?” he calls, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach as he re-enters the house and seeks out his mate. She looks beautiful sitting in the rocking chair he had made for her. He had intended to send it to Morut when he had finished it but Rey had quickly taken to it, piling furs in to it to make herself a cozy little nursing nest. He sits on the bed closest to her, reaching out to stroke her cheek as she smiles at him.

 

“I..I have something to ask you but I don’t want to upset you,” he whispers.

 

“What is it?” she asks, stopping the rocking of the chair to look at Ben curiously.

 

“I.. when.. when we were in the house. When was the last time they….” He clears his throat and Rey looks down, preoccupying herself with tucking the blanket around Bec a bit better.

 

“I… It was only during La’mir.” she whispers. “That.. that first week, near the end of the moon cycle.” Ben’s heart gave a happy flutter.

 

“So… so just that one week?” Rey nods, and he leans over to kiss her gently.

 

“U-usually this happens the other way around but.. But Kylo…earlier when you got here. We… Kylo noticed you smelled different. I should have asked before having my mother run tests on the samples you gave them yesterday before you left, but… I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

 

“My hopes up about what, Ben?” Bec fusses Rey when dislodges him and she turns her attention to the baby for a moment to adjust him. Once he’s latched properly she looks up at Ben again. “What did you do?”

 

“I had her run an HCG test, Rey. Your… Your levels… your levels put you at between 4 and 8 weeks pregnant.” Rey blinks up at him, her lips parting for a moment before she looks down at Bec.

 

“This…. This is a cruel joke, Ben,” she whispers. He reaches forward to grab her chin gently in his hand, sinking to his knees in front of her to gain her attention. “What about Bec?” she asks quietly.

 

“You’re going to have two babies, Rey.” He watches as his mate’s face dissolves from a serious look into surprise, then into tears. He presses his forehead to hers, murmuring gentle words to calm her. Kylo grumbles happily in Ben’s head, and Rey gives him a bright smile.

 

“You’re serious? You… You and me… We’re going to have a baby?” Ben nods, kissing her temple again before sliding his large hand across her stomach.

 

“What… What about you? I know.. Kylo explained a bit about how the two of you work and I.. I understand but if this… i-if this isn’t something you want you have to tell me, Ben. I don’t want to be the one to make you uncomfortable.” Rey frets, reaching up to brush dark hair from his eyes.

 

“I’m thrilled. Beyond thrilled. I’m happy that you’re happy. I may not… sex may not be a thing that I’m really keen on but this… I have no qualms with this. I never thought I’d find someone who was willing to accept me, broken pieces and all, and be able to love me, but here you are sitting in my house, nursing my beautiful son, while carrying another.”

 

“How do you know it will be a boy?” Rey asks seriously and Ben chuckles.

 

“I just know these things,” he teases, pressing his nose to her temple and taking a deep breath.

 

**_Beautiful mate._ **

 

* * *

 

Ben has delivered several children while being the local doctor, but he had never been to a sonogram. Rose smiles brightly when she greets Ben and Rey at Ben’s office. She helps him out when he needs her to, that was how he had known Rey and Bec were in good hands when he had sent them to Morut without him. Today, however, instead of being at the end of the table, he is sitting next to it, holding Bec to his chest with one large hand while the other engulfs Rey’s small hand in his.

 

Rey lay on the table next to him while Rose worked at her feet. The first sonogram, trans-vaginal, was always uncomfortable and awkward, Rose had told them with a smile. She hums as she looks at the screen. She nods to herself, licking her lips and giving them a great smile.

 

“Congratulations. You’re indeed pregnant. Let’s switch to the other machine so we can measure to see how far along you are. I’ll let you get cleaned up and everything before we move on.” Rose turns off the machine and steps out of the room. Rey smiles at Ben, and he returns the smile, pressing a kiss to her temple before releasing her hand, so she can get her pants back on.

 

“We’re going to have a baby,” she whispers, a soft laugh bubbling through her lips as she adjusts her pants, leaving fly and button open. She comes over to kiss Bec on the head, petting his dark curls with a small smile. “I hope this baby looks like you. Then they will look alike, too,” she whispers. Ben leans up to press a kiss to her mouth, Kylo humming happily in his mind.

 

“Me too,” he whispers, pressing his forehead against Rey’s with a happy smile.

 

That is how Rose finds them, five minutes later, as she pushes the ultrasound machine into the room. She allows them a few more moments of peace before clearing her throat and helping Rey to lay back up on the table. Kylo watches as Rey cringes when the gel is applied to her stomach. She reaches for Ben’s hand again.

 

Rose flicks on the screen and smiles, moving and pressing a bit until she finds an image upon the screen. Ben stands from his chair to lean over the table. “Is that…?”

 

Rose grins at him and smiles, moving the wand a bit so the image is more clear. “Oh, look!” she grins, and Ben looks at Rey with surprise.

 

“I don’t… I don’t understand what I’m seeing Ben. Is the baby okay?” she asks, and Ben lets out a loud laugh.

 

“Twins, Rey. It’s twins.” Rey blinks at him for a moment before turning her attention to the screen to see for herself.

 

“Look. Here is baby A.” A few clicks sound on the keyboard and then the wand moves again. “And here is baby B.” More clicks on the keyboard. Rey watches as little lines appear over each tiny black spot, and Rose hums gently with a bright smile. “We’re going to say, based on the sizes, that they’re almost five weeks. Do you want pictures?” Ben nods without consulting Rey, his eyes still glued to the screen.

 

Rose chuckles, offering Rey some paper towels to clean up with before going to get the pictures from the printer.

 

“Wait until your mother finds out that she’s going to have, not one grandchild, but 3 within a year.”

 

“It will probably kill her,” he laughs. Rey swats his arm.

 

“Man with a baby here!”

 

“So what, I’ve got two!” Rey replies pointing at her stomach, causing Ben to laugh louder. A little giggle startles them both into silence and Ben frowns, looking at Rey and then at Bec. Ben laughs again and the little giggle happens a few seconds later. Rey’s eyes well with tears as Ben turns so Rey can look at him when Ben laughs again.

 

Ben watches the smile split across Rey’s face when Bec giggles again, sending the little family into a fit of giggles.

 

“Has he done that before?” Ben asks and Rey shakes her head.

 

“No.” Ben grins at her, before texting his mom right then.

 

<I was holding Bec during his first giggle! >

 

* * *

  
Beckham has started smiling at Ben, turning to find him when he talks, and there are times where he can comfort Bec better, much to Rey’s irritation. At four months old Bec is still small;Rey cries when Ben tells her the truth surrounding Bec’s birth and the fact that he had been taken from his mother prematurely. That’s why they had needed Rey to sustain him. He sleeps from ten pm to six am, for which Rey is quite thankful. Aside from a few random bouts of nausea, the only evidence of Rey’s pregnancy is the little pictures posted on the refrigerator.

 

During the full moons Kylo runs happily. Rey enlists Kaydel, one of the girls from Maz’s shop, to watch Bec while they go for runs. Kylo in his wolf form is faster than Rey, but it’s like a game of chase for him. During his rut this month he tends to Rey, snuggling and loving her in every way he can and Rey loves him in return.

 

Both Ben and Kylo are very affectionate to Bec. Leia had told Rey one of those first days in Morut that Bec needed to be around _Rekru’e_ so that he could learn the language as early as possible;when she had expressed this thought to Ben, both he and Kylo had easily taken to it. Rey wakes more than once to find Ben singing to Bec as they sway around the house, or Kylo laying with Bec and telling him stories, both in _Rekru_. She takes a little time away every week to go into town by herself -- Ben insists --  and when she comes back she always finds Ben asleep with Bec curled up on his chest.

 

The morning before her eight week check up, Rey is stepping out of the shower when she notices it. She laughs a bit, turning to her side, before wrapping her towel around herself. “Ben?” She calls, stepping out of the bathroom. He looks up from his spot on the bed where he has Bec held up so the baby can bounce on his feet while babbling nonsense at his father. Rey smiles.

 

“Can you put him in the crib for a moment? I need you to check something for me.” Ben nods, kissing under Bec’s chin a few times before settling the baby down in his crib. While he’s preoccupied Rey pulls on a pair of underwear and a bra. Ben wraps his arms around her from behind and she giggles gently resting her head back against his shoulder to seek out his mouth for a gentle kiss.

 

“What is it that you wanted me to look at, love?” he asks. Rey smiles and turns in his arms before bringing his hands down to her stomach. Ben blinks at her before looking down where his hands are. It’s small but it’s there, a budding baby bump. Rey watches as he grins before dipping down to press gentle kisses on her stomach. He leans his forehead there and smiles. “Hello, my stars.” He whispers, and Rey holds back tears as she presses her hands through his hair and humshappily.

 

* * *

 

At six months old, Bec has a beautiful personality; he is almost always happy. He’s content to play by himself in his crib for long periods of time, sleeps through the night and is a joy. One day, however, a few days after the beginning of Rey’s 5th month of pregnancy, Ben comes home from some appointments in town to find both Rey and Bec in tears. He frowns as he takes the baby from his mate and hums, curling the child to his chest and shoulder and patting him gently. The crying doesn’t stop, but it lessens once Bec gets Ben’s shirt in his mouth. “What’s wrong?” he asks, reaching out to lift Rey’s chin, brushing a thumb along her bottom lip before clearing tears from her cheek.

 

“He won’t sleep, he won’t eat. He hasn’t eaten all day and I don’t know what’s wrong. He starts the hungry cry and tries to latch but then doesn’t and just starts crying like that and I can’t. I don’t know what’s wrong.” Tears fall from her eyes and Ben leans down to kiss her gently.

 

“I’ll tend to him. You go take a hot bath and just relax for a bit. Go for a walk if you want. I’ll see if I can figure out what’s wrong.”  Rey nods, rubbing her hands over her face before standing, offering Ben the rabbit fur blanket that had quickly become Bec’s favorite snuggie. She gives Bec a quick kiss on the top of the head before leaving them to go into the bathroom.

 

Bec half coos half cries as he chews on Ben’s shirt. Ben sighs gently as he pats his son on the back. “ _What’s the matter Sol’yc? Why are you giving ma-ma a hard time? She’s trying, you know, but she can’t read your mind. What’s the matter? Huh?”_ he soothes Bec in _Rekru,_ patting his back as they walk. Bec’s stomach grumbles and Ben sighs, sitting on the bed and laying Bec across his knees.

 

He presses Bec’s tummy, under the his chin, behind his ears and along the back of his neck. Nothing seems wrong. There’s a slight fever, but no swollen glands showing illness. Nothing seemed to bother the boy when Ben pressed. He looks at Bec with a frown, at a total loss as to what may be going on.  He sighs, pulls his phone from his pocket, and offers his fingers for Bec to play with while he calls his mom.

 

“Mum. I need a bit of advice. Bec won’t nurse. Rey says he hasn’t eaten since this morning and fusses when she tries to nurse him.” He moves them both to the rocking chair, chuckling as he wipes drool from Bec’s bottom lip, before allowing the baby to chew on his finger. Bec is still fussy, but he seems less so now.

 

“Well, what is he doing? How is he behaving?” Leia asks over the phone. He hears her typing he must have interrupted her at work.

 

“Both he and Rey were in tears when I got here, but now he seems alright. He’s really fussy, more so than usual, but I’ve checked him over and nothing seems to be wrong.”

 

Leia hums gently.“What is he doing right now that’s got him calmer than when you arrived?” she asks.

 

Ben looks down at Bec and gives a soft laugh, which makes the baby smile around his finger. “Smiling at me while chewing on my finger.”

 

“He’s content chewing your finger?” Leia asks with a soft chuckle.

 

“Seems to be.”

 

“Is he drooling?”

 

“Yeah, mom. He’s a baby.”

 

“Get a spoon and put it in the refrigerator.”

 

Ben laughs and stands. “Why?”

 

“I think he’s teething. Rey’s been freezing milk, right?”

 

Ben clears his throat. “I.. Yeah. Of course. She doesn’t want to waste what he doesn’t drink at night, that way Kaydel or I can feed him when she’s not home, or we can use it for the new baby.” They haven’t told his mom that they were expecting twins yet; he wants to keep that little fact secret until Leia comes to visit for the upcoming holiday.

 

“Take some of it and mash it up in the bag. It will be weird, but it will give him some nutrients until he’s soothed enough to want to nurse again, plus it will melt so you don’t have to worry about him choking on it if you don’t give him big mouthfuls.” Ben nods into the phone, settling Bec on the floor on his tummy. Of course he fusses, but Ben moves to the freezer to retrieve the milk as his mother had told him.

 

“Thanks, mom. Can’t wait to see you for the solstice.”

 

“You too, Benny. Kiss that beautiful boy and your lovely wife for me.”

 

“She’s not my wife, Ma.” Ben protests, rubbing the frozen bag of milk between his hands, mashing it gently out of the bag into a bowl. Leia laughs and wishes him a good day before hanging up. Scooping Bec up, Ben settles his son into the newly created high chair and smiles as he offers Bec a spoonful of the frozen treat.

 

“Here, sunshine. This will help both you and mama,” Ben coos. Bec babbles happily while he sloppily eats a few spoonfuls, until the bathroom door opens. Bec’s attention is immediately drawn from Ben to Rey who is wrapped in a fluffy robe, her cheeks red from the heat of the shower.

 

“Look, there’s mama. Doesn’t she look pretty! Huh? Pretty Mama,” Ben coos, smiling as Rey rolls her eyes.

 

“Mamamamam.” Bec giggles.Ben looks at his son before looking at Rey with wide surprised eyes. Rey’s expression mirrors his, and a bright grin spreads across her face.

 

“Hello Sunshine!” Rey coos, abandoning her clothes to smile up at Ben.“How long has he been doing that?” she asks.

 

Ben shakes his head. “That’s the first time.” He pulls Bec from the high chair and hands him to Rey, who  cuddles her son close.

 

“Hi, sunshine.” Bec nuzzles into Rey’s chest, and she smiles up at Ben again. “What did you do?” she asks in disbelief.

 

Ben laughs.“I swallowed my hubris and called my mother. He’s just teething. I gave him some frozen breast milk and it seems to have helped. Sometimes when they’re teething, suckling hurts and makes them not want to eat. I’m thinking if you try now maybe he’ll eat.” Rey nods and moves to the bed instead of to the rocking chair.

 

“Come sit with us?” she asks.Ben eagerly complies, moving up to sit at the head of the bed. He situates pillows and furs around them as she rests back against him.. He nuzzles his face into her neck, and they both give happy sighs. Bec eats happily, while Rey coos sweet nothings and Ben runs fingers through Bec’s dark curls, his other hand rubbing gentle circles over Rey’s slowly rounding stomach.

 

Soft snores rouse Ben from his thoughts, and he smiles as he notices that both Bec and Rey have dozed off. He shifts carefully, jarring Rey so she wakes. “Shh.” Ben whispers, carefully collecting Bec from her arms and settling him into the crib across the room. Rey shifts down into the bed and Ben smiles gently as he settles Bec before moving back to the bed.

 

“I love you,” he whispers, kissing Rey’s forehead gently. She curls close, shifting so that her belly rests half on top of his while she cuddles into his side, and quickly drops back off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Bec has figured out how to crawl and has four teeth by the time Rey’s eight month with the twins ends. She’s sleepier now, and Bec has shown more interest in cups than breastfeeding, so they’ve worked on weaning him. Rey still cuddles him to her breast at nap times and at night, allowing him to nurse if he desires, but often the cup and the baby food Ben and Kylo provide are enough to sate him into sleepiness. While Rey tends to Bec, Ben has began the work of adding to their cabin. One room has been finished by their next ultrasound.

 

They decide that they don’t want to know the genders, instead opting to greet and name their newest children when they arrive. Ithbar has different naming laws than other worlds and children don’t have to have a name registered until they reach school age. Of course, Rey and Ben have a few favorites picked out, but neither tells the other what they are.

 

The day their twins arrive is a joyous one. Leia, Poe, Finn, and Rose have all gathered to celebrate the joining of Atce and La’Mir. A massive festival is held in  Cin’Baksar, and they decided to make the trip as an anniversary of sorts. It falls on the 300th day of Rey and Ben meeting; he is planning to propose at the height of the fireworks display that is held near midnight. But when Rey’s water breaks mid-day, their plans suddenly change.

 

* * *

 

Ben licks his lips as he sits in the rocking chair at the window, watching his exhausted mate doze. She is doing so well, he thinks, as he sits cradling their youngest to his chest. Their eldest twin had come quick and easy, a loud squalling pink thing with a mess of dark curls atop his head and fierce wails, at exactly 42 minutes past the hour in which they had arrived. The small thing cradled in Ben’s arms, though,was another story.

 

While she had measured well at their last doctors visit, they had anticipated the twins having another month to grow and another month for their smallest to gain the weight she needed. At half the size of her brother, baby B was born with tufts of sandy hair, barely breathing. Her entrance to the world was a quiet flurry of activity as Ben cut the cord, Rey kissed her head and she was taken by the doctors immediately to be checked over.

 

They had worried for several hours, Rey’s stress creating an environment incapable of letting their eldest feed, before the nurses had brought back the missing twin. he worst had passed, they said, and she was healthier than they had anticipated.

 

Relieved, Rey had fed her first, their darling little girl, while Ben fed their boy from a bottle. Once mother and son had drifted to sleep, the littlest had whined; but she was quickly soothed by her father’s hand. That is how Ben finds himself bare chested, cuddling his sweet little girl to his chest weeks later.

 

At 10 months old, Bec has taken having the new babies around in stride. He plays happily with all of the toys that have been given to them, and is content to coo and play with himself. He’s often sitting in Ben’s lap while Rey feeds one or both of the babies, and often fusses to be fed himself when she is done. Rey’s milk supply is plentiful feeding for twins, plus the occasional dose for Bec, and pumping and feeding is a routine that has become an art for the family of 5. Rey is thankful, however, that Bec has reached the point where he sleeps through the fussing of the twins and completely through the night 5 out of 6 days of the week.

 

In the middle of the night their youngest son cries to be fed and goes back to sleep when sated, but his sister requires more attention and a bit of cuddle time before she is ready to go back to bed.

 

“You spoil her,” Rey whispers, laughing when Ben jumps.

 

“I do, but I love her so much that I cannot help myself,” Ben chuckles, tucking his nose into the soft downy hair of his daughter.

 

“I think I’ve figured out what we should name them.” Rey doesn’t move from her spot watching Ben and baby bond, only shifts over onto her side with a tired sigh.

 

“I think I’ve figured out something as well, but please, tell me your ideas first.” He moves from the chair to the bed, passing the small baby over to her mother for a cuddle and to nurse.

 

“I think she should be Bellamy and he should be Benjamin.” Ben blinks down at her for a moment, humming as he thinks.

 

“And why do you think that?” he asks kindly, brushing hair from Rey’s face as she smiles up at him.

 

“Ben means ‘benediction’ in Old Corellian and a benediction is the bestowance of a prayer, and he was the answer to my prayers of having more children even though we have Bec.” Ben hums his approval.

 

“And Bellamy?” he asks.

 

“Bel means ‘beautiful’ in Old Corellian.”

 

“It does.”

 

“What do you think?” Rey looks up at him shyly, shifting to clutch the baby closer as Ben moves away to retrieve something from his bedside table.

 

“I think you should marry me.” Ben sits up properly, holding a small silver ring in his hand, the babies’ documentation settled across his lap and a bright grin across his face.

 

Ben feels his heart squeeze at the tears that well in Rey’s eyes and the shaky nod she gives him. She struggles to sit up without dislodging the baby at her breast, before offering her hand to him. “Yes, of course, I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had.” She lets out a watery laugh as he slides the ring onto her finger before kissing her soundly on the mouth.

 

With three beautiful children and a beautiful wife, Ben cannot imagine his life being any better than this, having never imagined much of a future for himself after finding a lost little slave in his woods.

 

“I’d give you the world Little Dove, the whole entire world if I could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to EVERYONE who read this fic and screamed at me along the way. I'm meloncholy about this moment because this is my most popular fic and while I absolutely loved writing it for you all it's time has come to an end. I will revisit this verse in The Legends of Ithbar part 1: The tale of Atc'e and La'Mir, however right now I am working on my current fic [Hellequin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447697/chapters/38514413) as well as a few new fics I have in the works.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my lovely [Beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowthestars/works) who was a fan of this fic first and stepped up when I was mid panic attack after my first beta quit. I love you so much and I'm so grateful you've been here for me through this insane ride and will continue to be here through my next bout of insanity as well!
> 
> Also massive love to [Wingless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne/works) for giving me the best stuff to read when I'm procrastinating on my own shit.
> 
> Thank you to all of my loves in the Writing Den (Especially may Dadamsels <3 ) for encouraging me to write this and the OG Wolf girl Albastargazer for talking me through the ABO Dynamics and things I wanted to have and not have in this fic. Please check out my other work and that of my wonderful friends. I promise this will not be the last you see of me, and if you're ever bored, please come shout at me on twitter @sirirps.


End file.
